


По изогональной спирали

by M_O_Z_K_F



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 3 ch. what happened after heat and rut, Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Lives as Mandalorian, But Dark, Canon Universe, Doggy Style, F/M, Family Bonding, Fluff and Smut, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Dyad (Star Wars), Force Dyad (mates), Forest Sex, Grey Jedi, Humor, Knotting, Kylo wants to have babies, Luke Is A Good Uncle, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Rey Takes Kylo's Hand, Rutting, Sharing a Bed, Some change in prequel trilogy, The Force, Water Sex, bonus ch. with all covers, live together, probably will be bonus chapters with the plot, the one with the flashback: first rut and first heat
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_O_Z_K_F/pseuds/M_O_Z_K_F
Summary: У форсъюзеров запечатление происходит иначе, метки не исчезают.И в этом была доля иронии галактического масштаба, ведь она, боясь поддаваться инстинктам, присущим омегам, избегала отношений. И вот, на поле боя Рей связала себя с врагом, причем на очень продолжительное время, а если верить Лее, на всю жизнь, но это не точно… А точно знал павший джедай — учитель её альфы.※  Омегаверс в мире канона с адаптацией под биологические особенности
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 12
Kudos: 29





	1. Ракушка моллюска

**Author's Note:**

> Неожиданно для себя мне захотелось написать несколько необычных историй в рамках мира канона. И омегаверс оказался самым любопытным пересечением мира и жанра. 
> 
> Я понимаю, что из-за сложностей сеттинга омегаверс-фанфиков в каноне ничтожно мало. Данная работа мое переосмысление идей А/О в контексте оригинального мира. Метки в шапке и размер мини дали возможность не углубляться в мир, но смею вас заверить, что в общих чертах он прописан (вместе с причинно-следственными связями).  
> Отдельная благодарность Zoya Chegnova (https://ficbook.net/authors/4351988) за проверку текста (*¯ ³¯*)♡
> 
> Коллажи: [ https://is.gd/m6ALxt https://is.gd/EmvHcx https://is.gd/87Hzgh ]

───────────────

Ракушка моллюска

───────────────

Если судить субъективно, в этой передряге виновата Рей — роковой укус числился за ней и конечно, очень важный принц не забывал ей об этом напоминать. Постоянно.

Если рассуждать логично, вина лежала на темных форсъюзерах, инициировавших стычку с джедаями из Новой Республики.

Конечно, её доводы встречались с ухмылкой (а ведь ему так шла улыбка) и вместо аргументов часто демонстрировалось место укуса на внешней стороне ладони, иногда с шутливым замечанием, мол, не ищи оправданий желанию стать частью королевской семьи.

— Разве ты не отрекся от титула, когда перешел на Темную сторону?

Прежде, чем Рей услышала язвительный ответ, форсбонд прервался. Вот только они столько раз проигрывали эту сцену, что у неё имеется целая коллекция его ответов. Жаль, на еду их обменять нельзя.

«А вот информацию можно», — отметила девушка, пообещав себе в следующий раз разузнать что-то о планах адептов Темной стороны.

───────────────

Генерал Лея Органа-Соло увидела в этом возможность вернуть сына домой. О брате бывший сенатор уже не упоминала. Но так же женщина предупреждала о великой опасности перейти на Темную сторону под влиянием момента.

«У чувствительных к Силе запечатление происходит иначе. Метки не исчезают», — Рей вновь и вновь прокручивала слова генерала, но становилось только хуже.

В этом была доля иронии галактических масштабов, ведь она, боясь поддаваться инстинктам, присущим омегам, стремилась избегать отношений, даже временных. И вот на поле боя связала себя с врагом, причем на очень продолжительное время, а если верить Лее, то на всю жизнь, но это не точно… А точно знал павший джедай — учитель Бена.

— Я расскажу все, что тебя заинтересует.

Ну конечно, ему не составило труда читать её мысли, она же самолично впустила Кайло Рена в свою голову, как только _**добровольно**_ впилась в его руку.

Жаль, Сила не различает обстоятельства запечатления и биографию будущей пары.

— Но на Темной стороне, да?

Она не потрудилась отложить ложку, пока говорила с ним, просто без энтузиазма перемешивала пайковую смесь, осознавая, что не так уж и голодна.

— Верно, — он кивнул.

Девушка вздохнула и, выставив локти на стол, внимательно посмотрела на собеседника — для Бена приняла атакующую позу. Мужчина сощурился, ожидая слов — удара.

— Ну, без знания о нашей связи я проживу, а вот ты…

Она не закончила, так как смысл отместки дошел, ведь для зрелого альфы самым уязвленным местом становилось потомство, а точнее, его отсутствие. Каким бы сильным и безразличным он не пытался быть во время форсбонда, в одной кровати, когда гормоны брали верх, Кайло шептал, рычал, иногда скулил, совсем не фильтруя, что стоит сообщать своей омеге.

— Посмотрим.

То, как дрогнули его губы, как поднялись брови и сощурились глаза, было проявлением его самоуверенности, но в то же время, у мужчины было, чем ответить. Но он не стал — так выражалась его забота, и от этого рациональное Я почувствовало себя еще хуже. Конечно, стоило ей довести адепта Темной стороны до нервного тика и тогда Бен находил, чем парировать несносной любительнице поесть. Правда, надо отдать должное мужчине — он старался свести ссоры к минимуму.

Связь продлилась немного дольше обычного, а значит, вновь пришло время беспокоиться о здравомыслии и месте для течки.

«И как не сдать Сопротивление».

Напомнила себе Рей, постыдно воскрешая в памяти, как один раз едва не сдала координаты базы, когда её альфа, мстя за предыдущие провинности, щекотал её во время течки. После генерал Органа предприняла все меры, чтобы Рей даже под ментальными пытками не смогла выдать важные детали, а потому перенаправила адепта Светлой стороны на более легкие и безопасные задания. И омеге показалось, что в этом и состоял коварный план Бена — оградить от важных — равно опасных заданий.

«Посмотрим», — повторила про себя Рей, адресуя это уже испарившемуся собеседнику.

───────────────

Омега нервно стучала пальцами по столу в снятом на кредиты Леи домике на Такодане. Поскольку пришел её черед выбирать планету, то Кайло оставалось разведывать местность на наличие ловушек. Винить его в осторожности Рей не могла, ведь и сама прилетала заранее, чтобы осмотреться вокруг. Правда, она всегда язвительно переспрашивала у Бена, нашел ли он доказательства нечистых намерений его матери? И форсъюзер нередко злился из-за имени.

И ввиду такой реакции она вслух звала его только Беном. Не потому, что для неё имя что-то значило, просто оно выводило мужчину из себя, делало более податливым. Когда дверь открылась, Рей отметила, что адепт Силы пришел раньше ожидаемого времени. До начала течки оставалось полдня, а значит, между ними начнется вновь сражение на словах или световых мечах. Правда, стоит отдать должное, спарринги с ним помогли девушке усовершенствовать формы владения лайтсайбером, так что после обеда стоит предложить сразиться.

А ведь обед будет сытным, если учесть, сколько еды он приволок с собой. Ну конечно же, заботливый альфа, ему, как и ей, в последующие дни придется потратить много энергии. Правда, впустую, она уже приняла супрессанты, и если девушка через неделю примет новую дозу, то волноваться будет не о чем.

_Даже твои таблетки не помогут, и тогда я приду за тобой._

_Пути Силы неисповедимы, тебе ли не знать, моя милая омега._

_Прошу…_ _Пойдем со мной… лишь будучи рядом я смогу о тебе позаботиться. Защитить._

_Только от мысли, что ты понесешь мое потомство, я готов прилететь за тобой в логово Сопротивления и сразить их всех._

_Крифф, ты самое…_

Они ели молча. Сколько бы раз они так ни встречались вживую, все равно происходящее казалось до нелепости неловким. Они — враги. Но Лея и Люк согласились на такое временное перемирие, чтобы двое запечатлённых — альфа и омега — не сходили с ума в одиночестве во время течки или гона.

Лея надеялась вернуть сына, а Люк… Со слов его сестры, Скайуокер не мог поступить иначе. Что за этим крылось, Рей не спрашивала. Пока. Да и Бен вряд ли ответит, но все же.

— Это гораздо лучше пайков.

_Похвалить альфу, услышать, как он заботится о тебе._

Постепенно её накрывало.

У них было негласное правило - то, что происходило во время течки или гона, оставалось на той же планете. Без подколов или высмеивания. Ведь… если он высмеет её желание быть ему благодарной, то она вернет ему с лихвой во время гона, когда тот будет едва не скулить от желания быть нужным ей. Пробовали. Ничего, кроме боли это не приносило.

— Я знал, что тебе понравится.

Во время еды он снял перчатки. И Рей сразу же отыскала взглядом на его правой руке свою метку, её сущности было гордостно: она заимела такого сильного, способного о ней позаботится альфу.

Конечно, чувствительная к Силе помнила по информации с Голонета: когда смешивается кровь альфы и омеги, у них образуется связь на брачный период. Она была временной, для успешного зачатия, и если уж партнер тебя устраивал, то эту связь можно было постоянно возобновлять.

Тогда, во время схватки, Рей тревожилась о своей жизни и совсем не ожидала, что прокусит ткань перчатки, может, в пылу сражения за свою жизнь она просто не обратила внимания, что кожаная перчатка уже была надорванной, потому её кровь на губах и его от укуса смешались. И это принесло обоим не столько боль, сколько настоящий шок от запечатления. В бою, пока другие умирали недалеко от них, они чувствовали единство.

Рей отвлеклась от мыслей, заметив, как альфа подсовывает ей добавку. Наверное, её запах усилился, и животная часть Бена чувствовал надобность удостовериться, что во время течки он будет трахать не бессознательное тело.

───────────────

Бен был искусным во владении световым мечом. Она смотрела, как молодой мужчина делал ката Ваапада и пыталась повторить его. Когда-то наставленный на неё красный меч мог напугать до икоты или безумного желания съесть за раз дневной рацион, но сейчас девушка знала: альфа не причинит вреда своей паре.

— Тебе нужно больше практики, — сделал вывод форсъюзер, наблюдая, как его омега повторяет движения на заднем дворе домика.

— И так сойдет, — фыркнула она ему, ведь знала, что затем пойдет приглашение изучать эту форму уже на Темной стороне.

— Не сойдет, — несколько гневно ответил адепт Темной стороны, сжимая свой меч. — Если тебя кто-то ранит в бою, поздно будет жалеть.

Да, они оставались врагами. Разница только в том, что, кроме перебранок Темной и Светлой сторон, есть и другие враги: как для Новой Республики, так и для Ордена темных джедаев. И уже там никто не посмотрит кому и чья ты пара.

— Я справлюсь, — настойчиво отвечает Рей и направляет кончик желтого светового меча на альфу.

Нет, это не угроза, а приглашение проверить, насколько она выросла как мечник. Кайло Рен не отказывался от возможности доказать своей омеге, что он сильнее её и может защитить даже от неё самой.

───────────────

Это началось как обычно — неожиданно, просто в пылу сражения температура поднималась не только из-за предстоящей течки или гона, но из-за физической активности. Рей чувствовала, как тело скручивает желанием услужить альфе, показать, насколько она рада его покровительству, его силе.

Для Бена это всегда чувствуется на уровне запаха. И он замирает, так и не нанеся удара, а позже выключает меч.

— В дом.

Когда он в гоне, Рей бежит от него, когда она в течке, Бен идет к ней. Омега влетает в помещение, совсем не заботясь, что свой деактивированный лайтсайбер уронила во дворе, как только услышала приказ альфы. Он позаботится об оружии, девушка не сомневалась.

И чтобы Кайло был доволен, чтобы он захотел остаться с ней подольше, она, как хорошая пара, начала искать удобное место для спаривания. Шкаф был плохой идеей — альфа не поместится, ну разве только как в прошлый раз: когда мужчина вбивался в неё, стоя на четвереньках за пределами мебели, на жестком полу, пока Рей опиралась о стенку шкафа.

«Тогда на него упала одна вешалка», — вспомнила Рей, но в её нынешнем состоянии это казалось не смешным, а опасным, альфа может быть недоволен. Форсъюзер задернула шторы, чтобы оградиться от внешнего мира, заблаговременно подумав о том, как свет звезды будет завтра мешать им дремать.

«Кровать?»

Сомнения были небеспочвенными — они сломали несколько и едва не травмировались, когда однажды ножка решила сломаться во время вязки. Всего на мгновение Рей показалось, что теряющий равновесие Бен не успеет схватить её… а ведь они были связаны узлом.

На пол Рей посмотрела с недоверием, колени и спина жуть как болели после таких встреч. Но стоило омеге услышать скрип входной двери, рациональное Я вырубилось и включились автономные системы, которые действовали на инстинкте.

Мужчина занес в комнату два меча и положил их у двери, а после поднял взгляд на свою омегу.

───────────────

Она лежала на широкой мужской груди, чувствуя наполненность внизу. Альфа водил ладонью по её спине, словно считал позвонки _раз-два-три_ — один перескочил — _пять-шесть_ , а после вел пальцами назад. Может, он ничего и не считал, а просто водил рукой, задевая метку, но ей все равно нравилось. Рей подняла голову, пытаясь не шевелить телом, чтобы не потревожить припухшую плоть. Положив подбородок на грудь Кайло, омега посмотрела ему в глаза, тот тоже перевел взгляд на свою пару — ожидал.

— Почему ты перешел на Темную сторону?

Движения его руки прекратились, о чем девушка сразу же пожалела. Но не спросить Рей просто не могла, возможно, в другой раз она услышит полный ответ, а сегодня:

— Ты поймешь, когда присоединишься к нам.

Заботливые движения возобновились, и Рей, не отводя взгляда, начала осторожно целовать его грудь: _один, два, три_ — сглотнула — _один, два_. Её нутро хотело отблагодарить альфу, но рациональное начало не могло согласиться стать с ним по одну — Темную — сторону, потому что вне этого домика или других уютных с ним жилищ она не принимала вещи, которые творил Бен вместе со своим дядей.

Кайло прикрыл глаза, и тихое урчание подсказало, что она на верном пути. В тот день он больше не говорил о переходе на Темную сторону.

───────────────

И Бен снова матерился на хаттском. Теперь Рей знала, к какому языку относились несвязные слоги (хорошо хоть не ситхский, а то её бы очень огорчило, что во время секса он еще мог о ритуале каком-то думать). Правда, Хан был несколько удивлен, откуда она знала такие слова. Что же, ей удалось тогда сохранить беспристрастное лицо, подозревая, что, возможно, старый контрабандист был тем, кто научил Бена им.

И матерные слова звучали вперемешку с «какая же ты… ох», «какая хорошая омега, скулит на члене своего альфы», «Никто и никогда кроме меня, слышишь», «сколько смазки, и все для меня». Рей не была уверена, насколько Бен был хорош в таких разговорах, но даже если бы он называл координаты таким голосом, это никак не помешало бы ей кончать от стимуляции клитора или нарастающего узла.

Адепт Светлой стороны не знала других альф, кроме Бена, но хныча соглашалась с его превосходством над другими самцами.

— Разве кто-то другой смог бы заставить тебя кончать так часто? Так сильно?

Он брал её сзади, не позволяя отодвинуться даже на миллиметр, крепко держа бедра в одном положении — дразнил. Она едва не заскулила, ведь после рыка Бен замедлился — перешел на плавные движения, оставаясь всего на несколько мучительных секунд глубоко в ней, а после также неспешно двигаясь назад.

Альфа дразнил её вход узлом, только-только начавшим набухать, если он так и дальше продолжит, возникнет большая вероятность того, что узел окажется вне её тела, когда он окончательно набухнет.

— Смог бы? — сдавив бедра в своей хватке сильнее, он повторил вопрос.

Замерев в Рей, форсъюзер наклонился и прошелся носом по спине — щекотал, вдыхал запах возбужденной потной омеги. Его омеги, что немаловажно. Молодой мужчина поцеловал метку, которую оставил в первую их близость. И она захныкала, отрицательно помотав головой. Бен чувствовал, как ей больно от одной мысли быть с кем-то другим, не ощущать его запаха на себе. Но адепт Силы хотел услышать подтверждение. Шлепнув её по попке, он вышел и сжал у основания, чтобы не кончить раньше времени.

Рей была такой… такой его. Смазка, стекавшая по внутренней стороне бедра вместе со спермой с предыдущих соитий, были самыми красноречивым доказательством его обладания ею. Ну, практически, её округлый живот будет не менее приятным зрелищем…

— Не смог… бы…

Он едва не прослушал её, погружаясь в фантазии, как она будет носить его детей, как никто по любую сторону Силы не усомнится, что она его пара.

— Вот так-то лучше.

Улыбнувшись, он вновь пристроил кончик члена, едва касаясь раздраженных постоянным сексом складочек, водил им, чувствуя безграничную власть и нежность и как они наматываются в какой-то невообразимый клубок ощущений.

— Только ты.

Альфа отпустил её бедра, и как только она почувствовала свободу, сама двинулась, насадившись на член Бена. Небольшая передышка дала ему возможность продержаться немного дольше, и лишь после того, как Рей сжала его несколько раз, когда молодой мужчина почувствовал, как под ним напряглось женское тело, он позволил себе войти до конца и отдаться этому приятному чувству единства. Она была частью его, только его.

— Мо-я.

И он поперхнулся на последнем слоге, почувствовав, как омега вновь сжала его, будто признаваясь себе, что желала его семя, стремилась, чтобы оно проросло в ней. Хоть это лишь иллюзия его воображения, он не удержался от довольного рокота.

Адепт Темной стороны не осознал, что машинально начал водить рукой по животу Рей. Омега была не против и ощущала себя такой правильной, такой Беновой.

───────────────

Кайло оставался рядом даже когда ни он, ни она уже не могли продолжать трахаться. Прошло три дня, и мысли Рей начали крутиться не только вокруг члена, тела Бена и гнезда. Кстати, она сделала его в шкафу. Альфа предпочел не заглядывать в него, что, учитывая его габариты, было мудрой идеей. Новое соитие неизбежно привело бы к уничтожению шкафа. Потому мужчина принял волевое решение: сторожить вход в укромное место, где она из их одеяний вьет гнездо.

Эта одежда будет пахнуть ими еще очень долго и от этого в груди Бена вновь зародилось теплое чувство. Он желанный, он в состоянии защитить свою пару, своих детей. Никто не сможет забрать это у него.

Из шкафа доносилось милое воркование, напоминающее ему мурлыканье лот-кота. _Омега довольна вещами, омега благодарна, что альфа рядом, омега счастлива пахнуть им. Она наполнена им._

Расправившись с последним куском своего обеда, темный форсъюзер приоткрыл двери шкафа, наблюдая, как девушка свернулась калачиком и водила носом по одежде возле головы.

Он проглотил ком, вспоминая историю дяди о связи чувствительных к Силе альфы и омеги. Ему нужно больше трудиться, чтобы познать Силу, чтобы никто и никогда не обладал мощью забрать у него это — блаженство от осознания, что ты не одинок. Он справится лучше своего дяди, он изучит Темную сторону, а после соединит эти знания с джедайскими учениями.

Бен улыбнулся, заметив как Рей уснула. Она доверила ему сторожить свой сон, приняла истину, что Кайло Рен — её враг — сможет защитить её. Уставший мужчина перевел взгляд на пол у двери, где остались лежать мечи. Форсъюзер успеет призвать их, если будет надобность, а пока все и так хорошо. Практически.

Альфа в нем был недоволен: семя никак не прорастёт в его паре. Он злился, что не мог повлиять на Рей вне течки или гона. А её шутливые «пошли со мной и проследи, чтобы я ничего не выпила», были так заманчивы, он мог бы пойти за ней, а потом можно было бы еще раз попробовать зачать или подождать гона, но тогда все его труды будут бессмысленными. Светлая сторона не могла дать гарантии, что его пара будет в безопасности, как и Тёмная, впрочем, но с джедаями, которые пускают все на самотек, он не хотел тесно сотрудничать.

Бен посмотрел на метку, оставленную Рей. Она тогда отчаянно пыталась вырваться из его хватки, попутно едва не напоровшись на световой меч, а потом, смирившись с его физической силой, укусила. До крови. Он не собирался её убивать, но девчонка, кажется, этого не поняла и решила любым способом выбраться. Что же, раньше в нем видели принца, позже монстра, но стоило ему получить метку, как он осознал, что был альфой, желающим и способным защищать свое.

Рей была его. Вот только девушка не знала, что связь среди форсъюзеров не происходит со всеми подряд, только с лучшим кандидатом, только со своей настоящей парой — истинным — частью Диады.

Люк рассказывал, как нестерпимо жить без того, кто связан с тобой Силой и кровью, он объяснил на примере Хана и Леи, что как бы они ни ругались и не зарекались разойтись, они вновь и вновь сходились, ведь Сила направляла Лею к Хану. Пусть бывший контрабандист не был чувствительным к Силе, но он мог дать ей хорошее потомство.

Потомство. Он был старше Рей и желал детей. Это было естественным желанием, которое ощущалось, будто разные русла Силы вливались в один поток. И он был уверен, что так и должно быть, так они действительно создадут нерушимые узы, которые не уйдут даже с их смертью, а будут жить в их детях, внуках и так далее.

Вспомнив супрессанты, Бен пока не знал, как убедиться, что Рей понесет от него. Вот только не ему ли знать, что в делах Силы не все так однозначно. Люк несколько раз намекал племяннику, что он был неожиданностью для родителей. Конечно, если вы близки, то дети появятся, это вселяло толику надежды в мужчину. _Стоит больше стараться, и даже таблетки или импланты не помогут._

Альфа услышал, как Рей что-то прошептала во сне, и обернулся на её голос. Она отдыхала, но все равно сон был её неспокоен, и он протянул руку к паре, чтобы погладить по голове — успокоить.

Несколько картинок, появившихся при касании к волосам омеги, вызвали у него слезы на глазах. В сущности, сейчас он был так же восприимчив, как и Рей. Посмотрев еще раз на свою ладонь, Бен сжал пальцы, пообещав себе после пробуждения Рей попробовать приблизить то будущее, которое ему явилось.

────────────────────────

Ката — связка движений в боевых искусствах.

Форма VII: Джуйо / Ваапад являлась последней из семи известных форм боя на световых мечах.

Лот-кот: https://is.gd/6I3whk

**Примечания:**

**Бета:[Zoya Chegnova](https://ficbook.net/authors/4351988)**

Коллажи: [1 picture](https://is.gd/m6ALxt) [2 picture ](https://is.gd/EmvHcx)[3 picture](https://is.gd/87Hzgh)

И неожиданно, но очень приятно, коллаж от Phenomenologija (название фанфика на латыни, а части на английском):<https://is.gd/oUj7NR>

Также благодаря Phenomenologija узнала, что ракушка символически соответствует женщине и ее животворящей силе мира и во многих традиционных обществах ракушка восходит к символике луны. А сама луна отображает цикл.  
От себя добавлю, что ракушку спиралевидной формы считают символ трансформации и эволюции и иногда связывают с зацикленностью на какой-то проблеме. 


	2. Филлотаксис

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Новые коллажи к фанфику: https://is.gd/tdUhK6 https://is.gd/ZQBcCD https://is.gd/cG2UAN https://is.gd/cniMxY  
> Коллажи к части: https://is.gd/YgKlT9 https://is.gd/hdQEza  
> И горячий коллаж ❤ от Phenomenologija : https://is.gd/0IOUHc
> 
> Филлотаксис (phyllotaxis) - расположение листьев. Спиральный филлотаксис характеризуется следующими особенностями: новообразующиеся листовые зачатки возникают поочередно, и ни один последующий зачаток не располагается точно над каким-либо из возникших ранее. Поочередно возникающие листовые зачатки оказываются повернутыми относительно предыдущего вокруг оси стебля на угол Фибоначчи (приблизительно 137°30’28”)» (Касинов, 1973). Повторяющиеся элементы растений создают симметричные структуры - паттерны, а в них совершенно четко прослеживаются числовые закономерности (Числа Фибоначчи, Люка).

───────────────

Филлотаксис

───────────────

Кайло ощущал через Силу: Рей была неподалеку. И если бы после прибытия она прямиком направилась к нему, то уже давно уминала бы всю ту еду, что он принес для неё.

Ему же есть совсем не хотелось — вдоволь закинулся калорийной едой еще на базе. А сейчас молодой мужчина желал как можно скорее вдохнуть запах омеги и повалить девушку на стол, пол, землю. Без разницы. Но сначала её надо накормить, подготовить. Но чем дольше он оставался один, тем скорее терял веру в то, что его пара нуждалась в нем. А это в свое очередь рождало желание доказать обратное любым способом.

На задворках здравого смысла крутилась мысль, что как только горячка гона спадет, за некоторые вещи Бену будет до покрасневших ушей стыдно. Но сейчас, когда девушка опаздывала, он не мог здраво рассуждать, биологические факторы начинали брать верх.

А Рей все не приходила, хоть и находилась где-то поблизости. Его омега никак не успокоится с параноидальной проверкой местности на наличие ловушек. _Как она могла сомневаться, что он в состоянии защитить её?_

Тем более, альфе не нужны никакие мнимые ловушки, у него есть то, от чего омеге не захочется сбежать. И мужчина не стыдился признаваться себе, что узел был лучшим способом заставить пару находиться предельно близко к нему — столько времени, сколько он того пожелает.

Рей все еще не было и он, стукнув кулаками по столу, снял доспехи и направился к выходу. Если одна медленная особа сама не может вовремя дойти, он лично приведет её домой.

Мурашки пробежали по спине — добыча. Кайло был готов уйти на охоту, чтобы продемонстрировать своей самке, как он хорош в добыче всего: жилья, еды или её. Адепту Темной стороны было жарко, и если Рей опять не хочет вычитывать ему гневные нотации насчет недопустимости секса в лесу, где можно наступить на ядовитую гадость или стать обедом для растения-переростка, ей стоит поторопиться.

Он открыл входную дверь и глубоко вдохнул: попытался учуять запах своей пары. Сила направляла его, но и физический след был довольно сильным — она близко.

«Я беру все, что хочу», — и он надеялся, что Сила донесла до Рей весть, что альфа вышел на охоту.

───────────────

Омега была недовольна. Очень. Он прижал её к дереву, и девушка принялась пищать о каких-то муравьях-мясоедах и летающих личинках. Упоминание живности спровоцировало примитивную цепочку мыслей. _Мясо, белок. Голодная самка._

Рей всегда можно было соблазнить едой, особенно мясными блюдами. И в потоке сознания у него проскользнула мысль, что _дома много еды_. Потому мозг альфы переключился в режим «голод равен желанию», «Рей голодна, значит, хочет и готова спариваться». Данная цепочка была бессмысленной, и он отвлекся на то, как она скукожилась под его мощью.

— Прошу. Не здесь, — его пара не отрицала желание, лишь место. Но до дома так далеко.

Он отодвинулся, рассматривая её лицо. Молодой мужчина коснулся девичьей щеки своей горячей ладонью, провел ею вниз, останавливаясь на шее, а после опустил руку за шиворот одежды. Где-то там его метка, которую она получила, впервые признав его своей парой.

Метка успокаивала Кайло, будто убеждала: омега больше не будет отрицать их связь. И он, и она в первую течку и гон едва не сошли с ума от невозможности успокоить свои позывы, а их общение через Силу было таким коротким, они не успевали практически ничего, прежде чем Сила, словно дразня, рассоединяла их.

Его самка не хотела спариваться в лесу, но и просто дойти до дома Бен уже был в не состоянии: запах Рей сводил всю силу воли на нет, а из-за пульсации в голове он едва разбирал её слова.

— На колени.

И девушка не стала спорить. Кажется, она готова была сделать все, что угодно, лишь бы не оголять свое тело. Альфу в нем это раздражало, но стоило Рей коснуться пальцами ширинки, как возражения испарились. Она не жаловала оральный секс, но её маленький ротик был словно создан для этого. Может, из-за нечастой практики Рей еще не совсем понимала, как лучше, но…

— Бантта поодоо, — он потянул её за волосы, стоило ей подуть на головку.

Кайло прибыл раньше и успел принять душ, чтобы Рей не смущала интенсивность запаха, но, как оказалось, при некоторых условиях ей было все равно, лишь бы не какие-то муравьи в штанах. Она лизнула крайнюю плоть и вновь подула.

Он еще не был готов благодарить лесных чудищ за то, что они сподвигли Рей на минет, но уже подумывал, как бы это устроить.

— Ай…

Она сильно схватила его немного выше основания, будто прочла коварные мысли партнера. Недовольный взгляд дал понять, что девушка что-то заподозрила. Но после того, как они обменялись взглядами, омега уже нежнее провела пальчиками по члену и стерла большим пальцем выступившую каплю.

Выдохнув, она приблизила свое лицо и принялась водить языком, смачивая ствол. На воздухе все ощущалось иначе, легкий ветерок делал влажную кожу более чувствительный, и он никак не мог дождаться, когда она начнет вбирать член за щеку.

— Крифф, — он качнул бедрами, стоило его паре медленно начать водить приоткрытыми губами по пенису.

Как же она оттягивает такой желанный для него момент... Да, он знает, что у девушки затекает шея и ей неудобно дышать, но он же не просит принять его узел и сидеть в сцепке… Хотя такие мысли у него конечно же возникают.

— Прошу…

Рей замерла, посмотрев на альфу. В первый свой минет она едва не вынудила его раскрыть название системы, в которой находился главный ангар темных форсъюзеров. Но он выдержал пытку, и девушка тогда с неохотой вобрала меньше трети его члена. Сейчас она могла принять немного больше, но он был далеко не маленьким, поэтому на глубокое проникновение Бену не стоило рассчитывать. Для этого у неё есть другое теплое местечко, выделяющее смазку.

Вместо того, чтобы вобрать больше, она осторожно, чтобы не зацепить зубами, попыталась сдуть щеки, делая рот более узким. Рык, переходящий в стон, был хорошим знаком, она оперлась на его бедра чтобы альфа ненароком не подвинулся ближе и не вызвал рвотный рефлекс. Эксцессы были, но он тогда загладил вину — отдал свой X-wing. Ну, как отдал, позволил его угнать.

— Глубже…

Это была просьба, такая униженная… Альфа едва не скулил, как голодный порг, не смея брать то, что желал, ведь уже знал, что насильно ничего хорошего не получится.

Она честно попыталась, но как только начала закашливаться, отодвинулась. Рей подняла глаза и увидела столько эмоций на лице мужчины. Будь он в разгар гона, ей наверняка не удалось бы обойтись обычным подрачиванием. Но Бен спустил довольно быстро, и девушка проглотила часть, чувствую некую вину за то, что не взяла глубже, пусть ему будет приятно хоть в этом. Она чувствовала себя плохой омегой, но не могла ничего поделать со своим телом.

Альфа поправил штаны и присел рядом с Рей, все еще стоявшей на коленях. Он снова коснулся её щеки, и девушка поддалась на ласку, потершись об него, как лот-кот или порг.

— Хорошая омега, — он вытер небольшой след на подбородке и коснулся раздраженной кожи по краям губ. Скривилась - значит, болело. — Прости.

Рей подняла свои ладошки, обхватив ладонь Бена. Быть может, вне этих встреч они враги и во время форсбонда любят ругаться, но сейчас и он, и она пытались оставаться нежными друг с другом. Если бы хоть кто-то узнал, каким голосом Кайло Рен может просить о минете, то наверняка это изрядно бы подпортило ему репутацию. Если бы кто-то прознал, что Рей стоит на коленях перед последователем Темной стороны, её бы нарекли предателем.

Но в этом отдаленном месте на Дагоба они ощущали себя свободными. И Бен, не желая больше ждать, подхватил Рей и понес в сторону домика. Омега не стала сопротивляться и положила голову ему на грудь, почувствовав, как под приятным на ощупь свитером бьется его сердце.

Их ждет много трудностей, но если хотя бы часть тех видений, которые она разделила с ним, правдивы, вражда рано или поздно закончится. И она перестанет бояться близости и позволит Бену связать себя разными узами, так порицаемыми джедаями Старой Республики.

───────────────

Порицаемые джедаями прошлого узы оказались такими утомляющими. Бен щадил её, чтобы не натереть излюбленное теплое местечко, использовал все тело омеги для удовлетворения своих потребностей. Её груди не были большими, но он все равно устраивался между ними (хорошо, хоть не завалился на неё во время процесса) и шептал что-то о том, как они станут больше из-за молока. Альфа водил членом между её ног, не проскальзывая в щель, не то дразня её, не то мучая себя.

— Какая же ты…

Но очередной рык прервал связные мысли, и Рей почувствовала через Силу: туман окутал его, и молодой мужчина больше не будет сдерживаться. Бен сжал её в объятиях и укусил за метку, желая зафиксировать омегу на месте, пока пристраивал кончик члена. Рей опустила глаза чтобы увидеть, как он постепенно проникает в неё.

Лежать на боку не совсем привычно, но ощущения были немного другие. Она слышала, как тяжело вздыхал Кайло, будто пытался отодвинуть момент сцепки — продлить их спаривание. Как только он вошел полностью, Рей отчетливо услышала возле уха короткий рык, а после последовал укус за мочку уха.

Бен лизнул место укуса и прошептал в самое ухо:

— Сожми.

И она подчинилась, слыша, как её альфа доволен.

— Еще раз.

И омега повиновалась каждому приказу, последовавшему в следующие пятнадцать минут. Он был слишком вымотанный за первые полтора дня, казалось, у него не было энергии продолжать, но желание плоти никуда не исчезло — гон.

Бен заснул еще до того, как узел спал. И Рей, закинув руку за спину, поглаживала мужчину по влажным волосам. Тот во сне ткнулся носом в изгиб её шеи, пока девушка успокаивающе водила пальцами по черным локонам. Это была заслуженная ласка — нежность, в которой так нуждался любой альфа — чувство своей необходимости. Девушка другой рукой сжала ладонь Бена с её меткой и начала выводить круг по отметине — доказательстве того, что он принадлежал только ей.

───────────────

— Ты будешь такой прекрасной с нашим потомством внутри…

Он гладил её плоский живот, а после поцеловал метку у основания шеи. Не будь они связаны узлом, Рей попыталась бы выбраться из-под него, но сейчас это бессмысленно.

Его несвязный шепот напомнил ей, какие неловкие вещи она выкрикивала во время течки, теперь её черед поддакивать и быть уважительной к желаниям её пары, пусть только на период гона. 

— Даже со всеми супрессантами в галактике, ты…

Будто соглашаясь с этим, её тело вобрало еще немного спермы. Гон отличался от течки тем, что в первом случае вырабатывалось больше семени, тогда как в течке выделения омеги помогали без вреда пройти множество сцепок. Когда течка и гон совпадали, даже супрессанты не единожды давали сбой. Но данный аспект биологии был необходимостью для их вида, ведь успешный процесс зачатия редко когда возможен вне периодов высокой сексуальной активности. А не будь у альфы и омеги острой потребности в потомстве во время гона или течки, их популяция резко бы сократилась, а за несколько сотен поколений и вовсе могла исчезнуть.

Бен знал, если Рей не будет постоянно рядом, о синхронизации течки и гона не может идти и речи. Но ему было на это плевать в тот момент, когда сдувшийся узел позволил ему вновь вбиваться в неё, проталкивая все глубже и глубже его сперму.

«Потомство». 

Поддаваясь какому-то интуитивному чутью, он задрал её попку, чтобы оставшееся семя не так быстро вышло из неё, будто времени в сцепке было недостаточно.

Он прошелся губами по своим укусам: сегодняшним и старым. От некоторых остались легкие следы, другие уже практически сошли. Но метка возле основания шеи никогда не исчезнет. Он рыкнул, вновь вбиваясь в свою омегу. Его. Его. Его омега.

Сейчас мужчине было наплевать на родословную, на прошлое своей семьи и печальный опыт дяди. Он никогда и никому не отдаст Рей. Даже если ради этого ему придется одолеть противостояние сторон Силы, она будет его до скончания века. И никакая Сила в галактике не изменит этого.

— Бен…

Он отказался от этого имени, но когда она произносила его, одновременно сильно сжимая член, он был готов ради неё переименоваться хоть в Бена, хоть в монстра или смертоносную змею. Да, даже в Бена Соло. Он пропустил удар сердца, сложив только ему известные частички пазла, и прошептал, будто в отместку за старое имя:

— Рей… Рей Соло.

Возмущения в Силе не последовало.

───────────────

Рей вновь водила пальцами по спутанным, немного влажным волосам адепта Темной стороны. С этого ракурса ей открывался вид лишь на макушку, но через Силу омега ощущала, как доволен альфа её присутствием, как не желал выпускать её из своих объятий. Он уснул, но даже во сне не хотел её отпускать: обвил руки вокруг бедер и положил голову на её живот. Соответственно, возможность выбраться из кровати, не разбудив его, была ничтожно мала.

Размеренное теплое дыхание щекотало кожу возле пупка, и она вспомнила, как Бен целовал каждый участок кожи, убеждая её, что скоро животик округлится и недалек тот час, когда их дети начнут толкаться.

Рей разочарованно выдохнула, осознав, насколько сложна их ситуация. Омега в ней с радостью бы отдалась фантазии о большой семье в уютном месте, эта часть её нисколько не сомневалась, что Бен позаботится о ней. Но какой бы заманчивой ни была перспектива больше никогда не оставаться одной, реальность била её по голове: они по разные стороны, она принимает супрессанты и не собирается встречаться с Беном так часто, чтобы течка и гон синхронизировались.

Урчание в животе прервало грустные размышления девушки, и форсъюзер почувствовала, как сквозь сон мужчина коснулся губами её кожи.

Её альфа после гона был таким… таким зависимым от потребности быть ей нужным. И Рей еще предстоит устоять перед его взглядом, как у порга Чуи (легендарной птице вуки удалось выжить благодаря протяжному грустному клекоту, походившему на просьбу не пускать его на еду).

От вспоминания о порге и кулинарных способностях второго пилота «Сокола» у Рей потекли слюнки. Она пока безрезультатно пыталась избавиться от мысли о голоде. В кухне было достаточно пищи, а остатки от некоторой еды и вовсе были по всему дому. Девушка не раз поддавалась искушению пойти перекусить, пока альфа дремал, но стоило ей отойти на несколько метров от кровати, как партнёр её настигал. Он считал, что омеге нельзя отходить от него дальше, чем позволял узел.

_Наш альфа так желает нас._

Подобные заявления мужчины должны были оскорбить ту Рей, что неплохо справлялась со своей жизнью самостоятельно и не воспринимала напыщенного превосходства альф. Но… _Мы его сделали таким. Он так уязвим перед нашим влиянием._

Тоненький голосок в ней не считал подобное поведение оскорбительным. Ведь Бен желал позаботиться о своей паре, не хотел отпускать, и был так безоружен перед её властью над ним. Рей до сих не очень разобралась во всех этих альфа-омегах отношениях (ввиду того, что отношения у них с Кайло, мягко говоря, непростые), но девушка осознавала, что у неё не меньше власти над ним, чем у него над ней. Как это устроено, чувствительная к Силе еще не понимала. Но, уловив довольный рокот мужчины после того, как он потерся о её живот щетиной, не смогла сдержать улыбки.

— Ты голодна, — услышала она некоторое время спустя, когда в животе вновь заурчало.

Рей стало не по себе от того, как по-домашнему звучал его голос. До него девушка никогда не знала, что такое уютный дом: лишь смена баз и качества совместных кают, знакомство с новыми товарищами по делу, к которым страшно привязываться, ведь не знаешь, кто выживет.

Бен изменил положение головы, чтобы видеть лицо девушки, от чего рука омеги немного сместилась, и она машинально поправила спадавшие на глаза альфы волосы.

— Не хотела тебя будить, — неловко произнесла Рей под пристальным взглядом мужчины. Ну как можно выглядеть одновременно таким проницательным и милым?

Не сумев удержать внутренний порыв, она провела пальцами по лицу мужчины: от лба, разгладив морщину между бровей, до искусанных ею же губ. На своем пути она прошлась по носу и обвела петли вокруг встречавшихся ей родинок.

Как же хорошо, что Бен отдался этой ласке и не заметил, насколько Рей была во власти внутренних желаний, как же легко было сейчас вырвать из неё обещание, о котором девушка будет сожалеть позже.

Альфа вновь поцеловал участок доступной ему кожи и прошептал:

— Пошли со мной.

Сейчас ведь речь шла о кухне и походе за едой? И Рей нисколько не сомневалась, что плотный перекус стоит того, чтобы ответить на это предложение с двойным дном согласием. С последствиями омега разберется перед вылетом, когда и он, и она не будут под властью инстинктов.

«У меня хорошее предчувствие насчет этого».

И поскольку Сила была едина в этом месте, эту мысль они тоже разделили на двоих.

────────────────────────

Банта поодоо — ругательство на хаттском, переводится как «дерьмо банты»

У меня хорошее предчувствие насчет этого — переделка хорошо известной фразы в Звёздных войнах, которая встречается в каждом фильме: «У меня плохое предчувствие насчёт этого» («I have a bad feeling about this»). Я решила продолжить традицию и в каждом ЗВ-фанфике делаю отсылку на эту фразу.  
  


**Примечания:**

**Бета:[Zoya Chegnova](https://ficbook.net/authors/4351988)**

Коллажи: [1 picture](https://is.gd/tdUhK6) [2 picture ](https://is.gd/ZQBcCD)[3 picture ](https://is.gd/cG2UAN)[4 picture](https://is.gd/cniMxY%20)

Коллажи к части: [5 picture](https://is.gd/YgKlT9) [6 picture](https://is.gd/hdQEza)   
  
И горячий коллаж ❤ от Phenomenologija : [7 picture ](https://is.gd/0IOUHc)


	3. Нарастающая волна

**Примечания:**

**Бета:[Zoya Chegnova](https://ficbook.net/authors/4351988)**

Коллажи: [1 picture](https://is.gd/kzT3rl) [2 picture ](https://is.gd/WG8sIz)[3 picture ](https://is.gd/SAnGOR)[4 picture ](https://is.gd/BHlNpa)[5 picture](https://is.gd/oKmU85) [6 picture ](https://is.gd/4taXWb)[7 picture](https://is.gd/AYIzLY)[8 picture ](https://is.gd/jT8Zpq)[9 picture](https://is.gd/H61Auz)  
  
И горячий коллаж ❤ от Phenomenologija : [10 picture ](https://is.gd/d91OU5)

От автора: Изобилие флаффа и намеки на сюжет. Филлер, который углубляет отношения главных героев. Милота вступила в права наследства после пвп (но рейтинг все еще оправдан). Илум (англ. Ilum) — покрытая снегом и льдом планета в одноимённой системе сектора 7G Неизведанных Регионов галактики. Уже после того, как Галактическая Империя пала, её наследники, образовавшие Первый орден, создали в огромной траншее новое супероружие, базу «Старкиллер» (из Вукипедии).

───────────────

Нарастающая волна

───────────────

Она увидела мужчину издалека: он вышел из зарослей немного выше его. Хотя метель только начиналась, хлопья снега выделяли черную фигуру среди белоснежного покрова. Кайло не торопился её догнать, но Сила сделала ощущение его близкого присутствия таким осязаемым, а ведь она находилась на корабле, что вот-вот взлетит.

Рей вновь погрузилась в их узы, совсем позабыв, что встреча произошла значительно раньше запланированной на Набу. Девушка практически была уверена, что за долгим провожающим взглядом последует предложение, оно так легко соскальзывало с его губ раз за разом… Но только в минуты забвения гона она узнавала правду:

_Больше никогда не отказывай мне._

_В следующий раз ты примешь мою руку._

_Как же с тобой сложно. Просто прими наконец-то мою гребаную руку._

_Пожалуйста._

_Это невыносимо знать, что твоя пара так далеко, подвергается опасности…_

_Просто кивни, скажи одно единственное слово, и мы никогда не будем больше одиноки._

Её шаттл взлетел до того, как Бен предпринял действия, но кое-что оставалось неизменным: они смотрели друг другу в глаза, будто форсбонд и не собирался заканчиваться. И комментарий члена команды только подтвердил страшную догадку девушки об узах:

— Как темный форсъюзер узнал, что мы будем здесь?

Рей вздрогнула. Она не хотела выяснять, был ли Кайло настоящим, или узы Силы теперь видны не только чувствительным к Силе. Хватало того, что они засекли его на Илуме.

— Нам повезло, что он испугался противостояния нам, — сказал кто-то из экипажа.

— Жаль, что при посадке мы повредили пушки, могли бы попробовать с ним разобраться.

От таких слов сердце омеги сжалось, и её душа наполнилась гневом. _Мой альфа заряды Силой останавливал, так что это тебе повезло, что он нас отпустил._

Они поднялись на достаточную высоту, чтобы перестать различать объекты на земле, но Рей все равно ощущала, как он смотрел в небо, наблюдал за её следом в Силе. Могущество Силы в эти моменты так пугало девушку.

Омега вновь вспомнила, как после гона Бена провела два дня в отдаленном от Сопротивления месте, пока запах альфы на ней не перестал быть таким интенсивным. Как бы неприятно это ни было, никто, кроме Леи, не должен знать, где и с кем она пропадала. Рей снова задалась вопросом, скрывал ли он её запах на себе так же, как и она.

───────────────

— Почему ты обманула меня?

Рей открыла глаза, осознав, что уснула на страже. Девушку отправили на отдаленную от главных военных действий планету, но было крайне глупо надеяться, что здесь было безопасно.

— Я не врала! — адепт Светлой стороны возмущенно сжала самодельный посох, на который опиралась для равновесия.

Бен оценил, как сильно девушка сжала оружие-опору, и перевел взгляд снова на лицо своей пары.

— Ты согласилась…

— Пойти поесть. На кухню. — Рей не ждала, пока мужчина закончит бессмысленную фразу, и поднялась с валуна, на котором сидела до того.

Кайло находился рядом с ней и то, как он начал разговор, не вселяло в нее желания проявить хоть каплю терпения, тем более, что она была очень зла спросонья.

Конечно же, у девушки не было желания изучить потоки Силы вокруг Бена, иначе бы она сразу же догадалась: он испугался, что его пара уснула в небезопасном месте, и вспышка гнева на себя — _я не убедил её пойти со мной, и сейчас омега подвергается опасности_ — вновь вернула его в день, когда они расстались после гона.

Мужчина сделал один шаг вперед. Рей не отреагировала, лишь несколько предложений пульсировало в её голове:

_Я никогда не лгу своему альфе. Я хорошая омега и…_

Адепт Светлой стороны все так же гневно глазела на высокого до неприличия мужчину. Еще один шаг к ней, но омега отказывалась признавать вину.

_Не обвиняй меня во лжи. Никогда! Только не меня._

Глаза альфы немного сощурились, сомнение снова промелькнуло в его взгляде. Но стоило Рей укусить нижнюю губу, как центр его внимания сместился на девичьи уста. Вдруг события недавнего прошлого перестали быть важными.

— Ты заблуждаешься, — прошептал Кайло, наклонившись так, чтобы их лица оказались практически на одном уровне. — И я найду тебя…

— И что тогда? — выпалила девушка в гневе. _Альфа недоволен. Он так огорчен тобой._ — Заставишь перейти на Темную сторону? Это так не работает, Бен. Перестань воспринимать все в том свете, который тебе удобен. Я хотела есть, ты хотел услышать ответ. Каждый понял то, что хотел.

Мужчина едва не поднес руки к лицу девушки, но вовремя себя одёрнул.

_Он не хочет к тебе прикасаться, капризная омега._

— Посмотрим, как ты заговоришь во время течки.

Главная цель разговора для Кайло достигнута, она больше не была сонной и, возможно, добудет свою смену без дополнительных опасностей. И неважно, что она оставалась полна гнева и недовольства, с этим он готов справиться. _Заслужил, раз не смог её убедить на Дагоба._

Пока омега подбирала подходящие уничижительные слова, Бен оглянулся по сторонам, будто пытался узнать, куда же отправили Рей на этот раз. Но кроме темноты и не очень узнаваемых контуров, ничего не было видно. К счастью для Рей.

Он исчез до того, как девушка подобрала выражение на хаттском для ответа.

───────────────

Впервые Рей оказалась в другом месте, когда услышала голос лот-кота. Она хотела найти животное и, если бы тот оказался приветлив, накормить его. Но когда она развернулась на мурлыканье, то оказалась в совсем не знакомой ей комнате.

Адепт Светлой стороны очень надеялась, что это было видение, и через несколько секунд она снова увидит лот-кота, но вместо этого послышалось:

— Рей?

Девушка обернулась на голос, и встретивший её холодный ветер заставил скукожиться омегу, в то время как смелый лот-кот подошел и потерся об её ногу.

Рей растерялась, и в голове мелькнул вопрос, сколько раз Бен вот так оказывался рядом с ней, прежде чем Сила предоставила достаточно времени для разговора. Она не понимала, почему это произошло именно сейчас. Раньше ей казалось, что его проекции связаны с тем, что он дольше и основательней изучал Силу. Но теперь и она, мусорщица с Джакку, оказалась где-то возле него.

Форсъюзер попыталась вспомнить, как выглядело помещение, но в голове вновь и вновь слышался удивленный голос: «Рей?»

В какой-то момент омега обратила внимание на животное и, присев, начала его гладить. В душе было столько переходных эмоций и состояний. От шока и радости — она обладает такой Силой, и до страха, а если она не вернется к себе, а застрянет возле Кайло?

Омежья сущность от такого исхода начала трепетать, мол, _тебе не надо будет искать оправдания быть рядом с ним. Но рациональное я начало бить тревогу._ И пока Рей углубилась в свои размышления, хитрый лот-кот, учуяв еду, потянулся к кармашку на балахоне девушки. Прежде чем она успела помешать животному её обокрасть, лот-кот схватил сверток и убежал в поле. На минуту Рей забыла о своем приключении и побежала за коварным и очень наглым животным.

Во второй раз это было удачное перемещение — Бен ел. Позже девушка отметила, что ей повезло, что ел он один. Она на ватных ногах подошла к его столу и положила локти на плоскую поверхность. Еще одного стула не было видно. Мужчина молча оценил её проекцию и подвинул к ней какой-то фрукт. Прежде, чем она успела укусить плод, омега исчезла. Фрукт упал на стол и покатился к краю, норовя упасть. Темный форсъюзер успел поймать его до того, как тот упал на пол.

Третий раз случился очень даже некстати. Для Кайло. Молодой мужчина находился в туалете и, кажется, у Силы было хорошее чувство юмора, или наоборот, скверное, раз она поместила их в одну комнату.

С одной стороны это было мило — его уши сразу же покраснели. Но с другой — меньше всего Рей хотелось стать свидетелем такой сцены. Лучше бы он в душе был, а не сидел на толчке.

Она отвернулась и лишь некоторое время спустя услышала, как механизм уничтожал доказательство жизнедеятельности мужчины, а после последовал короткий звук, наверное, Бен очищал руки. И лишь потом послышались шаги, а когда все стихло, он прикоснулся к её левому плечу. Рей ощущала его касания.

— Ты скучала.

И прежде, чем по привычке сказать что-то язвительное, омега исчезла.

После он несколько раз появлялся на её стороне. И Рей совсем не хотелось признавать, что аргументация Бена о их перемещениях друг к другу через всю галактику в силу тоски по своей паре имеет под собой основание.

Однако Рей пыталась отслеживать омежьи позывы встретиться с Беном. Уговаривая себя тем, что он сам к ней придет, и не стоит лишний раз рисковать оказаться в обители адептов Темной стороны Силы.

───────────────

Сила подсказала ей: секреты скрывать трудно. Да, на складе провианта не было джедаев, лишь несколько адептов Светлой стороны. Поэтому Рей чувствовала себя в мнимой безопасности. Вряд ли кто-то узнает её постыдный секрет через Силу. Пока что нет.

Гнетущая тревога начала нарастать после длительных оценивающих взглядов нескольких выше поставленных сопротивленцев. Безусловно, охранять склад с провиантом было очень сложно для её прожорливой натуры, но ведь она честно исполняла свой долг и не пользовалась своим положением ради вкусного перекуса. Хотя, безусловно, ей не раз хотелось это сделать. Но ведь за мысли не наказывают. И Рей сочла это просто несколькими случайностями подряд.

После последовали не совсем уместные разговоры. Будто они искали повод её в чем-то обвинить. Спрашивали о прошлых дислокациях и миссиях, о соотношении выполненных и проваленных заданий. Однажды Рей была более, чем уверена, что её койку проверяли.

«Они не омеги и, возможно, сочли мое поведение странным по их меркам», — настороженно думала девушка.

А стечения обстоятельств продолжали её преследовать. Хотя она и сама была ходячей странностью — запечатленной омегой, метка которой не исчезала после цикла.

Рей начала постепенно примиряться с тем, что её омежья натура часто хотела тепла, ласки и _своего альфу_. Это выражалось, например, в том, что она пряталась под покрывалом, будто в гнезде, и удовлетворенно вздыхала от тепла и уюта, иногда выглядывая из-под ткани и посматривая, что творится вокруг неё. Ей это казалось очень милым, и Бен всегда улыбался, когда она так делала в их гнезде, но здесь, на складе Сопротивления, никто не посчитал это умилительным. Разве что Бен, и то через форсбонд.

Её пристрастие к обнимашкам тоже осталось неразделенным, и Рей не раз себя сдерживала, чтобы не прикоснуться к кому-то… Наверное, лицо выглядело в такие моменты очень напряженным, ведь косые взгляды всегда следовали после того, как она удерживала себя от объятий.

Омега с трудом переживала отсутствие тактильного контакта. Потому, когда во время форсбонда Бен приобнял её в кровати, она притворилась спящей и так тесно к нему прильнула, что он наверняка все понял, но не разоблачил свою пару.

Его теплое дыхание так согревало, получше всех одеял, а совсем легкие и ни на что не намекающие касания заменяли самые крепкие объятия других. И в такие моменты Рей не переживала, останется ли после окончания форсбонда запах на ней или нет.

_Альфа заботится о нас, невзирая на сотни парсеков расстояния._

После встреч через Силу Рей обнюхивала себя, чтобы убедиться: их запах не такой интенсивный, как во время течки или гона. Девушка постоянно тревожилась, что в какой-то момент все резко ухудшится. Потому омега снова и снова напоминала себе, что необходимо быть более осторожной. Но её постулат действовал до следующего форсбонда с прикосновениями, а после все опять становилось сложным. В моменты уединения Рей чувствовала себя в безопасности, даже когда её рациональное "я" кричало о том, что в любой момент их могут заметить.

Неизвестно, по какой причине ею заинтересовались, но она очень надеялась, что дело не в запахе. Хотя по её сведениям на складе не было никого, кто бы даже отдаленно был близок к их виду, что не могло не радовать омегу.

Всего на данной локации, кроме нее, было несколько представителей совсем разных рас, даже не гуманоидов. Потому она отставила вопрос биологии в сторону. Ведь ей приходилось постоянно отгонять мысли, что Сопротивление узнало правду о её встречах с темным форсъюзером.

Рей боялась, что в один непримечательный день к ней придет трибунал с голоизображениями, где будет понятно, что она водилась с Кайло Реном — учеником Люка Скайуокера, и во время встреч они не проверяли, чья форма владения световым мечом круче.

— Ты не голодаешь?

Альфа снова оказался в одной с ней каюте. Она отдыхала после смены, и пока другие члены команды вместе проводили время, Рей пряталась на своей койке под одеялом. Будто если она не видит никого, то и её не заметят.

Рей сделала небольшое окошко возле концов одеяла, так, чтобы видеть мужчину. Омега всегда знала, что Бен сочтет это милым — увидеть её, укутанную в покрывало. Потому чувствительная к Силе совсем не стыдилась своих порывов. _Альфа принимает нас. Он заботится о нашем питании._ Откуда ей было знать, что такой нейтральный для них вопрос Кайло задал, чтобы не разрушить мирную атмосферу неверно выбранными словами.

Рей покачала головой, и Бен в ответ кивнул, будто убеждал в первую очередь себя в том, что девушка хорошо питается. Омега заметила, что форсъюзер опирался на свою ладонь и сидел к ней вполоборота.

Ей нужно было слишком сильно задирать голову, чтобы увидеть его лицо, потому она осторожно вытянула свою руку из тепла и прикоснулась к мужской ладони, той, что ближе к ней. Альфа с любопытством следил за её действиями, и девушка через Силу почувствовала: он был счастлив её инициативе — улыбнулся.

Рей же была недовольна, что он такой сильный, и потому усилила напор, когда тянула ладонь к себе. На удивление девушки, с третьей попытки ладонь подвинулась к ней очень легко. И она резко потянула его к себе — что-то внутри Рей хотело застать альфу врасплох и, конечно же, почувствовать его ближе к ней.

Бен едва удержал равновесие, но решил не мешать омеге и позволил себе упасть на койку. Конечно же, темному форсъюзеру было интересно, к чему приведут действия девушки. Он внимательно следил за её движениями, и его сердце упало в водоворот счастливых эмоций, когда она приподняла края одеяла и пригласила спрятаться вместе под ним.

«Течка же через полтора месяца», — удивленно отметил про себя Бен, но любопытство заставляло все больше вовлечься в их с Рей игру.

Он не помещался на койке: ноги свисали, и мужчина не мог даже прижать колени к животу, ведь иначе Рей попросту упадет на пол. Одеяло не накрывало его спину, но ему было достаточно того, что он оказался в теплом плену из её запаха в такой близости к своей паре.

Рей прижалась к Кайло, а её кулачки давили на его грудь. Пока мужской подбородок покоился на её макушке, ладонь альфы осторожно сжала девичье бедро. Он ощутил, как омега принюхивалась, вдыхая его аромат.

Бен водил пальцами по её телу, успокаивал. Что же, они не ругались, что для них было большим прогрессом. Адепт Темной стороны ощутил, как его паре одиноко, и некая часть в нем настойчиво хотела помочь ей избавиться от этого всепоглощающего темного чувства. Бен в этот раз не сказал ни одной язвительной фразы, лишь прошептал в её волосы:

— Я найду способ. Мы обязательно будем вместе.

Рей кивнула и попыталась теснее прижаться к его груди, но куда еще ближе? Она уснула до того как ему пришлось вернуться к себе.

───────────────

Когда сны становились цветными и наполнялись запахами, Рей знала — это проделки Силы. Их узы когда-то с этого и начали проявляться: они отрывками видели сны и взаимодействовали в них. В такие моменты было так сложно различить, где явь, а где сновидение.

И все же, не было ничего зазорного в своем сне прилечь на плащ Кайло и обсудить созвездия неизвестной ей системы. Было очень даже удивительно следить, как свет не таких далеких звезд окрашивал закат в мягкий сиреневый цвет с легким налетом бледно-жёлтого. Постепенно горизонт наполнялся оттенками синего, и все вокруг погружалось в ночь.

Особенно восхитительно было наблюдать за бликами на воде и замечать, как с наступлением темноты морские животные начинали светиться под гладью воды.

Они походили на маленькие огоньки, кружащиеся в каком-то хаотичном порядке, но интуитивно Рей чувствовала: направления не были случайными. И чем дольше она следила за ними, тем сильнее убеждалась в своей правоте.

Форсъюзеры молчали. До сих пор лучшие их разговоры происходили в тишине. Ведь когда дело доходило до слов, они часто безжалостно разрушали спорами единство душ.

— Это восхитительно, — и все же она рискнула начать разговор.

Наблюдая за мерцанием, Рей не заметила, как все это время Бен любовался не пейзажем, а ею. В свете ночной звезды, что наполняла нежным светом землю, мужчине удалось увидеть каждую эмоцию своей пары. Он согласился, что открывшийся вид прекрасен, хоть речь шла и не о природе.

— Где это? — она обернулась к нему и почувствовала смущение, ведь его взгляд говорил о стольких переживаниях, открывал желания и заставлял её чувствовать себя особенной.

— Недалеко от базы.

Она неловко улыбнулась и кинула короткий взгляд на воду. Но теперь, когда она осведомлена о его продолжительном внимании, Рей стало не по себе. Омега нервно заправила локон и набралась смелости снова встретиться с ним взглядом.

— Я бы хотела когда-нибудь увидеть это вживую.

Нет, она ни на что не намекала. Просто высказывала свою мысль во сне. Если что, Рей всегда могла сослаться, что сон был всего лишь сном.

— Обязательно.

Бен пошевелил пальцами ног, во сне не ощущалось, как земля под плащом охладела в ночное время. _Всего лишь сон. Пока._ А после адепт Темной стороны немного качнулся вперед к омеге, напугав девушку. Вновь решил действовать.

— Твой запах изменился.

Рей кивнула, опустив взгляд на согнутые в коленях ноги. Она не сняла обувь, но Кайло был не против испачканного плаща. На секунду форсъюзер пыталась вспомнить, есть ли у неё такие сандалии в реальной жизни.

— Скоро же течка, — она разгладила несколько складок на нерешительности его взгляда. Будто они ни о чем серьезном не разговаривали, и он не сверлил взглядом её макушку. — Запах постепенно становится насыщенней.

Бен как-то странно выдохнул, будто не совсем соглашаясь с её ответом:

— Нет. Это как будто один из элементов композиции, который составляет твой запах, вышел на первый план.

Мужчина опустил голову и в какой-то нерешительности провел несколько раз пальцами по своим волосам.

— Это как в доме утром пахнет уютной тишиной, а днем помещение обволакивает запах выпечки или же ночью в спальню из окна доносится аромат полевых цветов.

Рей резко подняла глаза и встретилась с таким уязвимым взглядом мужчины. Он был довольно неловок, когда описывал её запах через метафору, но омега поняла смысл: она была его _домом_. И Рей снова стало неловко от того, что у неё нет таких красочных описаний его запаха.

— Ты сейчас пахнешь мне сочным мясом с острым соусом и овощами на гриле, — растерянно призналась девушка, будто не могла поверить, что у неё такая странная ассоциация с запахом альфы.

Она ждала его удивления и недовольства, но он лишь улыбнулся и немного наклонил голову набок, чтобы поймать её опущенный от стыда взгляд. Кайло выглядел заинтересованным.

— Ты же любишь мясо, — Рей кивнула. — Значит, это хороший знак для меня.

Омега закусила губу, что, конечно же, не скрылось от её пары. Девушка отказывалась вспоминать, что когда-то таким блюдом он кормил её перед началом течки. И она с радостью бы еще не раз опустошила тарелку, да так, что и не постеснялась бы облизать посуду.

— Приготовишь в следующую встречу? — а можно ли чувствовать голод во сне?

Но её размышления потонули в смехе форсъюзера, который не смог выдержать зрелища, как омега метала взгляды в разные стороны, попутно краснея и нервно сжимая край своей безрукавки. Они во время течки и гона вытворяли такие постыдные вещи, а она смущалась от того, что просит приготовить ей мясо. Серьёзно?

Он отвернулся и слегка сгорбился. Лишь по звукам и содрогающимся плечам Рей поняла, что он просто не мог перестать смеяться. Чем она его так рассмешила?

Получив несколько раз по спине, Бен резко выпрямился и на несколько секунд затих, а после снова начал хихикать, но на этот раз попытался скрыть звуки, приложив к губам ладонь. Не сработало, она все еще слышала.

— Эй, перестань! Что с тобой случилось?

Она встала на колени и подползла так, чтобы видеть его лицо. Рей честно попыталась выглядеть сердито и очень грозно посмотреть на альфу. Тот едва не подавился от смеха, но, несколько раз стукнув себя по груди, успокоился.

Легкая улыбка все еще окрашивала его лицо и Бен, не скрывая своей веселости, ответил:

— Ты. Со мной случилась ты.

А темному форсъюзеру пристало быть таким смешным и милым?

───────────────

Этот сон отличался от предыдущих. Безусловно, приближавшаяся течка повлияла на содержание сновидения, ведь вряд ли в реальной жизни Рей поддержала бы идею альфы совместить купание с любовными утехами.

Круги ряби вокруг них тихим эхом доносили его мысль. _Прошу._

Она не ощущала тепла солнца, что освещало прозрачную воду, но жар мужского тела был так осязаем. Влага, что лелеяла погруженное в воду тело, приятно охлаждала, а едва заметное течение не сбивало с ног. Она следила как под её ногами плавали причудливые рыбки и амфибии, ползали маленькие крабики. Песок погружал пальцы все глубже, и это было столь же прекрасно, как и касания Бена за её спиной.

Он приобнял её, никуда не спеша, изучая её тело: пальцы выводили удивительные узоры по коже, иногда задерживаясь на каком-то участке, например, груди. Это едва бы имело сексуальный подтекст, если бы не нежные укусы в районе шеи и прижавшаяся к пояснице напряженная мужская плоть. Она был слишком низкой для него, но Бена совсем не волновала разница в росте, ведь когда его движения стали настойчивей, он надавил на спину омеги. Без слов предложил лечь на воду. Приятная влага охладила места, которых касался Бен. Чтобы не ощущать нехватки воздуха, Рей положила голову набок, хотя и так воде удавалось увлажнить носик.

Едва различимые потоки нашептывали омеге в погруженное в воду ухо. _Будь со мной без сожалений. Без оправданий._

В реальной жизни все было бы куда неудобней, но в выдуманном мире снов всё всех устраивало. Бен прижался членом вплотную к попке омеги. Он не отказал себе в удовольствии провести руками по ягодицам, а после сжать их. Альфа все еще не входил, лишь дразнил разнеженную девушку: скользил рукой по спине, выводя одну-единственную цифру. Даже если бы она хотела забыть, то не смогла бы. Цифра — количество детей, которое он хотел иметь.

Рей сглотнула, ощутив, как два пальца проскользнули внутрь. Он развел их, позволив воде проникнуть внутрь без сопротивления. _Поодоо._

Рей показалось, что если он надавит ладонью на спине вниз чуть-чуть сильнее, то она пойдет под воду, но Кайло хорошо контролировал ситуацию и поступательными движениями пальцев другой руки продвигался вглубь её лона. Иногда он и вовсе замирал, а после сгибал пальцы или разводил их в разные стороны. _Какие же у него длинные, а главное, толстые пальцы._ Рей напряглась и попыталась скрестить ноги вокруг бедер альфы, но в таком положении это удавалось с трудом, течение норовило помешать паре.

В какой-то момент он надавил на спину девушки, и она полностью окунулась в воду. Пальцы выскользнули из неё. Рей едва подавила желание захныкать от досады, иначе бы наглоталась воды.

Инстинктивно омега перевернулась в воде, а вынырнув, оказалась лицом к своей альфе. В звуках стекающих капель девушка слышала сокровенные признания. _Не отказывайся_. Кап. _Будь всегда._ Кап. _Со мной._

Перекинув влажные волосы назад и протерев глаза, она увидела довольного и возбуждённого альфу. Тот, немного опустившись под воду, схватил свою пару за бедра и прежде, чем девушка успела возразить, Бен прижал омегу к своему животу.

Центр тяжести упал вниз, и она ударилась об его грудь. _Он так мужественен. Вынослив вне гона._ Как только круги ряби успокоились, альфа раскрыл бедра Рей и пристроился ко входу.

Не было ни желания, ни сил противиться мужчине, и адепт Светлой стороны позволила ему контролировать скорость и угол погружения, пока она под водой скрестила ноги вокруг него. Девушка положила голову ему на плечо и при каждом глубоком толчке вцеплялась ногтями в спину мужчины, будто боясь соскользнуть. И в такие моменты до неё доносились стоны не то боли, не то наслаждения.

Рябь возле них вновь пела. _Позволь._ Хлюп. _Мне._ Кап. _Позаботится._ Бульк. _О тебе._

Жар Бена контрастировал с прохладной влагой вокруг них. И совсем скоро омега перестала осознавать, что либо кроме вторжения в её тело и теплых рук на бедрах. С волос продолжало капать, а как только темп начал меняться, Рей обвила руками шею форсъюзера, чтобы быть ближе. Они оказались на одном уровне и их разница в росте практически исчезла. Пока где-то под гладью воды Кайло находился так глубоко в ней, её груди продолжали тереться об него, её губы наконец оказались напротив его.

Теперь омега ощущала солоноватый привкус на его губах — уста соприкасались, но это едва ли можно было считать поцелуем. Ритм скольжения губ совпадал с толчками и из слегка приоткрытого рта вылетали вздохи и едва различимые стоны. Они обменивались дыханиями и замечали в предельной близости, как напрягалось лицо пары во время особенно глубокого погружения или когда мышцы сжимались вокруг плоти и воды, что отдаленно напоминало, насколько влажно бывает во время течки. Вот только и Бен, и Рей находились вне гормональной пелены.

Это были они: соприкасались, но так никогда не становились до конца едиными — их разделяли не парсеки в реальной жизни или микромиллиметры между устами. Между ними оставалась стена из убеждений Рей. И она ощущала, как каждый резкий толчок, каждый выдох, отзывающийся эхом, — был его ударом по той невидимой стене между ними.

Он так желал прорвать последнюю преграду, что отделяла его от… _Моя омега._

Солоноватый привкус был таким отчетливым, что когда Рей открыла глаза, она все еще ощущала его на своих губах.

Сила вновь разорвала форсбонд, будто напомнив, что полную версию можно получить только в режиме реального присутствия. Омега все еще была расслабленной, только мышцы внизу живота непроизвольно сжались, ощутив пустоту внутри. Кайло наверняка был зол, что не смог довести дело до конца.

«Еще две недели», — напомнила себе Рей, тяжело выдохнув и прикрыв глаза.

Кончики волос были слегка влажными.


	4. Пылинки падают по спирали

  
**От автора:** развитие сюжета прилетело на нашу планету. Активные действия в ДДГ начали пинать героев в сторону постели для шалостей, а те улеглись вздремнуть.

**Примечания:**

Приказ 4.05 — отсылка на день ЗВ (четвертое мая). Миралука (англ. Miraluka) — околочеловеческая чувствительная к Силе раса. Главным отличием миралука от людей было отсутствие глаз и врождённое зрение Силы. Имя Дабс — отсылка на форсъюзера Проссет Дибс из расы миралука из канона.

Кессель (англ. Kessel) — планета во Внешнем Кольце Галактики, знаменитая своими спайсовыми шахтами. В данной Вселенной есть несколько рангов адептов Светлой стороны, среди них самым высоким считается джедай. Другие (более низких рангов) адепты могут исполнять задания и миссии различных уровней сложности и значимости, что частично показано в третьей главе.

───────────────

Пылинки падают по спирали

───────────────

Нет, Рей не отрицала очевидного. Все происходящее изначально казалось странным. Никто за полторы недели до начала течки не должен отправлять омегу с несколькими чувствительными к Силе в разведочную операцию.

Нет, у Рей не было достаточного опыта в поисках артефактов, а одна из её масштабных миссий по исследованию месторождения кайбер-кристаллов окончилась битвой с темными форсъюзерами, решившими тогда тоже присвоить себе недра Илума.

Рей выдохнула, и пылинки, которые были видны в лучах света, хаотично изменили свое направление. Девушка закрыла глаза и сосредоточилась на последующих вдохах и выдохах. Перед глазами появились как вспышки картинки-воспоминания _**той**_ встречи. И как только одна картинка затухала, в темноте раздавались слова, искаженные коммуникатором.

Форсъюзер в шлеме наклонился вперед, согнув немного ноги в коленях — принял более устойчивую стойку для своих габаритов — а после активировал световой меч с дополнительными эмиттерами для еще двух потоков энергии красного цвета.

_Сколько ваших прибыло на планету?_

Снег неспешно кружил вокруг них. Адепт Светлой стороны почувствовала дискомфорт: еще не привыкла к такой плотной, в несколько слоёв, одежде на себе, да и столь прохладное место было ей в новинку. Страх продиктовал активировать её желтый лайтсайбер.

… _Как долго изучаешь Силу? Ты даже не умеешь скрывать свое волнение._

Что-то внезапно обездвижило омегу. Рей не могла пошевелить в тот момент даже пальцами, и лишь слышала, как хрустел снег под подошвами адепта Темной стороны.

_Не стоит делать глупости._

Она сделала. Быть может, путь Силы только недавно стал частью жизни Рей, но необузданная энергия страха переполняла её, и девушке удалось вырваться из оцепенения и задеть шлем противника.

_Шипение неисправного коммуникатора, затем тяжелый выдох мужчины._

Он резко отстранился от импульсивной омеги. И пока Рей осознавала, что только что сделала, безымянный монстр откинул шлем. Девушка замерла, на этот раз не из-за уловок форсъюзера.

_Тяжелое дыхание и шепот её внутреннего голоса._

**_Альфа_.**

Она возенавидела свою легко впечатлившуюся сущность и атаковала противника — поддалась эмоциям: без плана или какого-либо анализа ситуации понеслась напрямую с зажжённым в руке мечом. Да, ей вряд ли когда-либо хватит терпения достичь ранга джедая.

_Шорох одежды, шипение мечей и строгое: «Да прекрати вырываться, омега!»_

Как только перед глазами появилась ладонь в перчатке, она вцепилась в неё, как голодающий в кусок мяса. Затем почувствовала вкус крови. Их крови.

— Рей?

Девушка открыла глаза и посмотрела в сторону напарницы. Миралука настороженно наблюдала за замершей на несколько секунд омегой.

— Нам стоит поторопиться, — сделала вывод Рей, ощутив знакомое присутствие в Силе, и она как никогда раньше надеялась, что это только проделки форсбонда.

Они с Дабс должны сделать круг и вернуться на место сбора, а после поделиться со всеми раздобытой информацией о старом храме ситхов. Рей впервые доводилось быть в исследовательской группе, которая изучала места, связанные с Темной стороной, и она совсем не понимала, на что необходимо обратить внимание. А её напарница, кажется, была больше занята наблюдением за Рей, чем рассматриванием древних плит.

Все становилось таким очевидным, но омега боялась сформулировать даже мысль об этом, ведь другие адепты тоже могли уловить её состояние, и тогда ситуация только бы усложнилась.

— Ты чувствуешь? — джедай-миралука вытащила меч.

Рей кивнула и сглотнула. У неё было плохое предчувствие насчет этого. Ведь не могло быть простым совпадением, что её отправили в то место, где она может встретить его. _Альфа_.

Дабс оглянулась на неё, будто свою мысль Рей произнесла вслух, а потом из туннелей вышел Кайло.

— Ты здесь один? — спросила джедай, прежде чем активировать зеленый клинок и направить кончик плазмы на противника.

Мужчина окинул взглядом пространство, заметив краем глаза встревоженную происходящим омегу. Альфа поднял руку, чтобы Силой скинуть каменный выступ за спиной миларука на неё. Ожидаемо, но джедай вовремя отскочила и, посмотрев в сторону Рей, крикнула:

— Чего ты ждешь, активируй лайтсайбер!

У форсъюзера не было оснований ослушаться приказа джедая — адепта Светлой стороны более высокого ранга. Прежде, чем её замешательство стало очевидным, Бен решил за них двоих — активировал световой меч и выставил его в высоком блоке: вытянул руку и выставил меч параллельно земле.

— Несколько неожиданно встретить джедаев в храме ситхов. Заблудились? Указать, в какой стороне выход?

Рей была все так же поражена. На этот раз тем, что он не воспользовался шансом уговорить её присоединиться к нему. _Альфа переживает за нашу безопасность._

───────────────

Было нечто ироничное в том, что она использовала выученные с Беном приемы против него же. Правда, даже при перевесе в количестве противников он не отступил: использовал тесное пространство туннеля, чтобы вывести последователей Светлой стороны в сражение один на один. 

Было что-то в этом забавное, как Кайло осторожно вел бой, старательно пытаясь не задеть омегу и миралуку. Конечно, было бы очень подозрительно, если бы только Рей избежала серьезных повреждений: обычный адепт Светлой стороны, даже не джедай.

Он отвел их от первоначального маршрута, и, когда между противниками в схватке было достаточно свободного места, он обвалил проход. Рей почувствовала его намерение, потому инстинктивно сделала несколько шагов назад, чтобы избежать падающих глыб. Кайло ни разу не обратился к ней, лишь молча следил и отбивал каждый выпад: блокировал и достаточно посредственно атаковал, так, чтобы она успела среагировать.

Омеге не нужно было читать Силу вокруг себя, чтобы узнать: джедай не ожидала такого стиля ведения боя от последователя Темной стороны. И Рей всеми возможными способами подавляла тревогу, ведь оставалась возможность того, что Дабс прочитает по потокам Силы предположения напарницы, как-никак, у расы миралука нет глаз — их зрение Сила. И это испугало еще сильнее, вдруг джедай заметила их связь с альфой. Ведь форсбонд был порождением той же Силы.

Но какие бы подозрения ни были у напарницы омеги, она лишь поторопила:

— Нам нужно быстрее встретиться с остальными, неизвестно, сколько здесь еще учеников Люка Скайуокера.

Рей слабо кивнула и поторопилась следом.

Девушке стало любопытно, как адепты Светлой стороны смогли все это спланировать: из всех возможных темных форсъюзеров они с джедаем наткнулись именно на Кайло. Ей необходимо связаться с Леей до того, как ситуация выйдет из-под контроля. А она и так уже была напряжена, ведь Бен даже не попытался заговорить с ней.

_Альфа делает все от себя зависящее, чтобы обезопасить свою пару._

Миралука хмыкнула, а потом в туннеле эхом раздались голоса их товарищей.

───────────────

Рей откинулась на спинку кресла пилота и сжала поручни. Все шло по наихудшему сценарию: ей пришлось привлекать генерала Органа, чтобы предотвратить еще одну ранее неоговорённую вылазку. Теперь вокруг омеги крутилось достаточно адептов Светлой стороны, чтобы один из них смог заметить что-то неладное в Силе. После выхода из гиперпространства к ним присоединилась группа с несколькими джедаями, и Рей только сильнее запаниковала.

Девушке пришлось контролировать каждую мысль, чтобы случайно не выдать ни себя, ни Кайло. Потому, как только появилась возможность, она связалась с Леей и обрисовала обстановку: невзирая на предстоящий отпуск из-за течки, её снова и снова отсылали с джедаями на задания, а ведь она совсем низкого ранга, да и опыта в разведочных операциях было немного. Рей также вскользь упомянула, что на одной из планет пересеклась с Беном.

— Я приведу в действие приказ 4.05, — сообщила Лея в конце разговора.

Приказ 4.05 позволил ей, прикрываясь бюрократией и сменой дисклокации кадров, затеряться в космосе. Никто не мог присоединиться к ней, и Рей в очередной раз поблагодарила родителей Бена за ряд уловок, которые позволяли ей до этого момента оставаться незамеченной.

Согласно приказу 4.05 она оказалась вне поля зрения своей команды и направилась на Кессель для обмена кораблем с контрабандистами. Хан заверил, что ей всегда предоставят лучший транспорт без маячка.

На этот раз она не пересеклась ни с Чубаккой, ни с героем войны против Империи. Возможно, это к лучшему. Рей была слишком напугана своим положением, чтобы слушать шутки Хана о внуках, отличной невестке и о том, что таким — пошлым — способом еще не переманивали на Светлую сторону. Вуки был немного сдержанней в своих комментариях, но иногда заставлял девушку краснеть похуже Хана.

— Моему сыну несказанно повезло с парой, — Хан помогал Рей вытащить черный ящик с корабля, чтобы скрыть, что она неделю проведет на Такодане, а не исполняет миссию на Крейте. — Мне не доводилось слышать, чтобы так завлекали на Светлую сторону. Уверен, джедаи Старой Республике в Силе синеют от злости.

Рей была растеряна от такой откровенности при знакомстве с легендарным контрабандистом еще до первой совместной течки с Беном. Она с ужасом представляла, как будет один на один с мужчиной, к которому её тянут омежьи инстинкты, но которого она едва не убила (ей очень хотелось в это верить) на Илуме. Тогда девушке еще не довелось видеть искренней улыбки её альфы: только усмешку — его защиту. Но позже Рей отметит, что в улыбке Бена Соло есть тень улыбки его отца. И это немного облегчило её общение с Ханом.

— Если хочешь покорить Бена, то попроси его показать коллекцию каллиграфических надписей. Знаешь, он даже книги оставил, когда уходил из Академии, но набор для каллиграфии и лучшие надписи прихватил с собой.

Рей не сомневалась, что Хан отлично знал сына. Он снабжал её щепетильной информацией, которая должна была помочь один на один с альфой: в каких местах он боялся щекотки, что любил есть, какие голофильмы пересматривал по десятки раз и многое другое. Контрабандист уверял форсъюзера, что адепт Темной стороны перестал есть горох после просмотра голофильма о зеленых мелких монстрах размером с горошину. А еще мужчина гордился тем, что был первым учителем Бена по управлению звездным кораблем. Рей любила слушать Хана, и спустя некоторое время привыкла к его подколкам и отвечала тем же:

— Знаете, он до сих пор не ест горох. Вы бы видели, какую мину он скорчил, когда я принесла ему бобы на ложечке. Когда мы сражались на Илуме, он был меньше напуган, чем когда смотрел на горох.

Тогда человеческий смех разбавился поступательным рыком Чубакки. Рей впервые слышала, как смеялся представитель вуки. С ними двумя — Чуи и Ханом — было комфортно. Как с Беном, правда, немного в другой плоскости.

Омега направилась в свое секретное место, чтобы дождаться сообщения от Леи, безопасно ли лететь на Набу через несколько дней: ей, ввиду подозрительной активности джедаев, и Кайло, который и вовсе на плохом счету в Новой Республике.

— Пока ситуация неясна. Жди на том же месте моего распоряжения. И Рей... — на мгновение генерал Органа замолчала, будто взвешивала все за и против. — Сейчас ты можешь доверять только мне с Ханом и Бену.

Сообщение прервалось. Это было записанное головидео, потому девушка не могла задать беспокоящие её вопросы непосредственно матери её пары.

Рей знала, что для Хана и Леи она стала неотъемлемой частью их семьи, как только родители Бена узнали о неисчезающей метке. Это в первую очередь связано с инстинктом: их сын когда-нибудь заведет потомство, и она лучшая кандидатура. Соответственно, появление внуков непосредственно зависело от благополучия девушки.

В то же время, для Рей Хан и Лея стали первой известной ей парой с неисчезающими метками. Хан в шутливой форме рассказал, как сначала думал, что это просто глубокий укус, вот только ни спустя три месяца, ни полгода, ни даже десятилетия совместной жизни с Леей, метка в основании шеи не исчезла. Контрабандист признался ей, что такая связь доставила ему много неприятностей, особенно, когда Лея через Силу читала его эмоции:

— От этой женщины вообще ничего нельзя было скрыть, — и Рей это развеселило. — Лея утверждала, что метка на ней не исчезла, даже когда я был замороженным в карбоните. Кхех, когда-то я тебе расскажу и об этом приключении. Хотя… знаешь, Бен столько раз слышал эту историю, да еще и в нескольких версиях, расспроси его. Так даже лучше.

Рей тогда так и не узнала у своего альфы о приключениях отца и Леи в плену у хаттов, о Люке Скайуокере, изучавшем Светлую сторону, о знакомстве Хана с будущим тестем — Дартом Вейдером. Возможно, в эту течку она не забудет и расспросит о невероятных приключениях старшего поколения.

───────────────

Тишина была её врагом. Отсутствие дел заставило время идти медленней, и, поскольку гнетущее ожидание сообщения от генерала Органа выматывало, Рей попросту устала и в преддверии предстоящей течки становилась все более раздражительной. _Почему альфа не обеспечил безопасным местом? Почему он не приходит, чтобы успокоить? Он мне нужен._

Девушка была даже не прочь увидеть Кайло через форсбонд или плюнуть на все, и лететь на Набу обходным путем. В её выдержке появлялось все больше и больше трещин. Рей понимала, что её мысли просто эмоциональный пшик, но ничего не могла с собой поделать: контроль просачивался сквозь сжатый кулак дисциплины.

Такие безрассудные импульсы были остановлены омежьим страхом неизвестности. Если она сделает что-то необдуманное, то ни Лея, ни Бен не смогут её отыскать. И адепт Светлой стороны, простонав от отчаянья, перекатилась на спину.

Рей ждала, но даже не знала, чего и когда.

Девушка избегала задавать себе лишь один вопрос: «могла ли она ждать кого-то». За полтора дня до намеченной даты отлета она услышала, как открываются двери извне. Замок не был сверхсложным устройством, но форсъюзер даже не слышала стука. Прежде чем призвать и активировать меч, омега ощутила запах.

_Альфа пришел за своей парой._

Он не разулся и прямиком направился в комнату, где она лежала. Идею, что Бен проекция, Рей, отмела практически сразу: проекциям не нужно открывать двери, и они не оставляют под собой следы болота.

Стоило мужчине оказаться рядом, как девушка догадалась о нескольких вещах: Лея не пришлет сообщение, поскольку Кайло пришел за ней сам, Набу автоматически отменялась, и произошло что-то совсем нехорошее, раз он был так встревожен.

— Ты…

Приподнявшись на локтях, Рей осознала, что даже не уверена, что спрашивать. Страх, который излучали они оба, тормозил любые телодвижения.

— Лея сообщила, где ты.

Он оправдывался. Скорее всего, потому что ожидал, что она сделает что-то неразумное, даже положил руку на лайтсайбер. Причина его страха витала в Силе: настроение омеги изменчиво перед течкой, Бен не был уверен, как его пара воспримет появление альфы без приглашения в убежище.

Рей же боялась причин, по которым Лея сообщила сыну координаты. А как она их ему сообщила? _Семья заботится о плодовитой самке._ Мотнув головой, девушка поднялась с кровати. Омега прошлась коротким взглядом по телу мужчины, выискивая какие-нибудь доказательства последних событий на его одежде. Но на ткани не было никаких следов сражений. Беспокойство вызывала только грязная обувь. _Нужно очистить дом от грязи до течки._

— Почему?

Форсъюзер проигнорировала внутренний голос и, ощутив тяжесть приближавшихся проблем, даже не придумала, как спросить. _Как альфе удалось вовремя оказаться здесь, на подконтрольной Новой Республике территории._ Рей интересовало лишь следствие, которые решало её судьбу.

— У них есть доказательства.

Чего именно, Рей не нужно было переспрашивать.

Нет, она не собиралась падать, но Бен преодолел между ними расстояние и придержал её за локоть. Да, только что она потеряла перед Кайло Реном поддержку извне. Несколько десятков секунд назад она узнала, что превратилась в предателя, ведь как иначе члены Ордена джедая могут интерпретировать её связь с учеником Люка Скайуокера?

Да и не будь все серьёзно, Лея бы не раскрыла это место, ведь генерал верила: Рей могла быть той, кто вернет Бена домой. Начиная с этой минуты у неё не было контраргументов против его приглашения.

Девушка отказывалась спрашивать: «а что дальше?», ведь знала уже, какое предложение последует после. Раздражение — переменчивое настроение — начало подниматься. Она отодвинулась, и ослабевшими пальцами попыталась скинуть руку альфы, ведь ей нужно успокоиться. Криком дело не исправить, и он не проекция, не исчезнет по желанию Силы.

— Рей…

Кайло наклонил немного набок голову и попытался поймать взгляд омеги, вот только глаза девушки были полны слез. Мужчина чувствовал её растерянность и боль от утраты стабильности. Если бы Рей не запутывалась в своих эмоциях все сильнее, то увидела бы, что её боль передалась Бену: у него не было победного выражения на лице. Однако слезы делали картинку расплывчатой, и адепт Светлой стороны, нет, теперь уже бывший адепт (её наверняка отлучат от ордена), не могла разглядеть лица расстроенного мужчины.

У омеги не было и шанса выбраться из его хватки — объятий. Она продолжила оплакивать свою стабильную жизнь в Сопротивлении: постоянные приемы еды и общение с семьей Бена. Мусорщица из пустыни была последователем Светлой стороны недолго, её лишь пару лет назад отыскали на Джакку и предложили пройти начальное обучение с возможностью позже трудоустроиться.

Тогда Рей считала, что её мечта сбылась, она стала кому-то нужной. Но довольно быстро девушка осознала, что в Новой Республике, а точнее, в Ордене джедаев, была нехватка кадров после того, как Люк Скайуокер ушел и забрал немалое количество форсъюзеров с собой.

Какой бы жалкой ни была её история, но она чувствовала, что добилась улучшения своей жизни самостоятельно, без поддержки тогда еще мистического партнера или связей. Это было её достижением. А сейчас… сейчас она должна склонить голову и последовать за Беном или огрызаться, и каким-то чудом остаться здесь после течки.

Бен терся своим лицом о её волосы, альфа не рисковал ослабить объятия. Трение и знакомый запах успокаивали, но он все еще был тем, кто теперь стоял выше неё. И она была бы рада подчиниться, но не в столь унизительном состоянии. Зачем ему такая омега, совсем обычная, ничем не примечательная.

— Я ничем не буду тебе полезна. Теперь оставишь меня одну?

Она все еще помнит, почему они связаны. Возможно, теперь, когда у неё нет связи с Сопротивлением, он утратит к ней интерес. Альфа-замашки пройдут, а он найдет себе др… _Ты такая глупая, омега. Наш альфа желает только свою пару, он хочет потомство с нами, только с нами. Мы связаны._

— Мы связаны, Рей.

Бен словно уловил в Силе её переживания. Его голос не дрожал, но был не таким ровным, как раньше, возможно, стал тоньше, но почему? Он был недоволен ею? Жалел, что она его укусила? И снова её переменчивое настроение заставило девушку проверить альфу на прочность. Если он так непоколебим, значит, выдержит. Ей нужно знать, насколько крепок её единственный оплот стабильности:

— Мы связаны только из-за случайности на Илуме.

Бен был слишком взрослым или старым для этого дерьма. Его раздражение так отчётливо било в голову, что могло показаться через Силу, что он вот-вот что-то сломает или покромсает мечом. Может, и саму виновницу этого нелепого разговора.

— Хватит. Хватит искать пути отступления, Рей.

Он жестче сжал её в объятиях, будто, если он не вцепится в неё, то она убежит или, возможно, растворится как проекция. Но ведь это не форсбонд, девушка не исчезнет просто так.

— Разве за столько времени ты не сложила все компоненты воедино, не слышала, как пела Сила на Илуме? Нет никакой случайности. Отличие чувствительных к Силе от обычных альф и омег заключается в том, что метка не будет отличаться от простого укуса, если это не… — он запнулся, ведь ему вслух ни разу не доводилось произносить эти слова.

Бен наклонил голову, задев носом её висок, а после прошептал в ухо, будто делился одной из самых больших тайн галактики:

— Истинные — диада. Лишь если ты — лучший партнер во Вселенной, твой укус становится меткой и не исчезает. Никогда.

В его мыслях слова звучали лучше, но это немного корявое объяснение — результат того, что только с Рей он учился выражать свои мысли словами, а не таинственным молчанием и злым взглядом или, на худой конец, удушением.

───────────────

Она подняла правую руку вверх, будто пыталась достать до высокого потолка — потягивалась. Раскрыв ладонь, омега внимательно посмотрела на веер пальцев, а потом, будто в замедленном головидео, правой ладонью Бен провел дорожку от плеча вытянутой руки по предплечью, обогнул запястье и сплел свои мозолистые пальцы с её пальчиками. _Какие же они большие._ Пока Рей любовалась длиной его пальцев, омега в ней не могла не восторженно прошептать: _моя метка на нем_.

Кайло опустил их ладони ей на бок и провел ими от бедра к груди, а потом пальцы скользнули вниз и они соприкоснулись с девичьей талией, погладили её живот. Альфа поцеловал макушку своей пары — _ну какой же он большой_ — и удовлетворенно выдохнул ей в волосы.

На этот раз ощущения были совсем другими. Они оба не находились под влиянием гормонов и четко осознавали, что находились в одной постели по обоюдному желанию, а не велению тела. Даже без спермы внутри нее Рей ощущала, что он метил её своим запахом, делал её еще больше своей. Но куда еще больше — метка же не исчезнет. Им не нужен был секс в этот раз, чтобы достичь столь умиротворённой тишины, что было непривычно, до того они встречались лишь для успокоения сошедших с ума от гормонов тел.

Короткий сон с ним рядом был хорошей идеей. Форсъюзер не могла вспомнить, кому из них это пришло в голову первому, но она вспомнила, как он подхватил её и уложил на кровать рядом, как перебирал её волосы, гладил лицо, шею, руки — куда мог дотянуться, а потом она уснула, не сомневаясь, что он покорится её желанию и останется рядом. А спал ли он?

Рей вдохнула их общий аромат. Теперь её секретное место пахло им, нет, ими. Она все еще ощущала запах вкуснейшего мяса, но теперь ей казалось, что рядом ощущался аромат свежеиспеченного хлеба. Омега сглотнула слюну.

Супрессанты все еще действовали, не стоило переживать, но если она последует за ним, все определенно рано или поздно изменится. И Рей решила рискнуть:

— Я пойду, — Бен замер, его хватка ослабла, он будто не верил услышанному. — Но я продолжу принимать супрессанты.

Он инстинктивно сжал её в своих объятиях. Снова. Возможно, крепкие объятия были неплохим заменителем их ссор, а также стандартных протестов альфы или же омеги. Он не говорил обидных слов, она не вставала в защиту. Кажется, Кайло был лучше подготовлен ко встрече, чем она.

— Если я их найду, то выкину.

Он едва ли подавил собственную дрожь, но сторонник Светлой стороны почувствовала, как его хватка ослабла. Будто мужчина позволил ей уйти, если она не согласна пойти на такую уступку.

Рей развернула голову и внимательно всмотрелась в уставшие полузакрытые глаза своей пары: может, он и не спал до того. _Сторожил твой покой. Альфа так старается._

Он действительно дал ей время привыкнуть. Ведь так же как и она, Бен знал: на протяжении года их течка и гон синхронизируются, и тогда даже повышенная доза контрацептивов может дать сбой.

_Альфа дал нам время привыкнуть к новой жизни — жизни с ним._

Она развернулась к нему полностью: грудь к груди. И поцеловала его под горлом, провела дорожку укусов-поцелуев вниз и задержалась у основания шеи. Омега зарылась носом в это место, будто хотела оставить свой запах — снова пометить. Неудивительно, что у его отца была там метка. Возможно, Лея хотела, чтобы каждая девица знала, кому принадлежит легендарный контрабандист был. Будь у Рей возможность, она бы оставила здесь вторую метку.

Пока она благодарила своего альфу, он гладил её спину и чертил на ней круги — успокаивал. Бен знал, чего ей стоило принять это решение. Альфа почувствовал благодарность Рей за то, что он не ставил ей условий, а ведь ей некуда идти, пока Лея не разрешит конфликт. Если она разрешит конфликт.

Девушка была уставшей: слишком много эмоций и событий за один стандартный день. Они не были в течке или в гоне и им не нужно трахаться как заведенным, потому они могли позволить себе немного тишины и единства. Это возможно и без секса, что обнадеживало девушку.

Да, видения Силы не всегда оказываются такими, как мы их проинтерпретировали. Рей вспомнила, когда засыпала, что в одном из видений Бен вот так же тихо прошептал:

— Теперь все будет хорошо. Обещаю.

Рей верила, забыв обо всех разногласиях Светлой и Темной сторон. Почему другие форсъюзеры не могли достичь соглашения как это сделали они, в этой комнате?

**Примечания:**

**Бета:[Zoya Chegnova](https://ficbook.net/authors/4351988)**

Коллажи: [1 picture](https://is.gd/lnvZlE) [2 picture ](https://is.gd/YW5asv)[3 picture](https://is.gd/wsMlVe)


	5. Аттрактор благодарности

**Примечания:**

**Бета:[Zoya Chegnova](https://ficbook.net/authors/4351988)**

Коллажи: [1 picture](https://is.gd/y2ZGnP) [2 picture ](https://is.gd/hpmgu6)

───────────────

Аттрактор благодарности

───────────────

— Ты действительно считала, что мы полетим в орден Скайуокера? Неужели тебе так хотелось провести течку в моем крыле, чтобы каждый форсъюзер на базе знал, чем мы занимаемся… Что ты моя?

Рей была слишком удивлена открывшимся видом, чтобы различить, забавляло ли его предложение, или вопрос был серьезным и проистекал от первобытной альфовой гордости: _каждый бы знал, что она моя, каждый криффов форсъюзер слышал бы, что она желала только мой узел, и им ловить здесь нечего. Они бы никогда не узнали, как пахнет Рей без моего запаха на ней_.

Рей стояла у дома и все еще не верила. Сначала девушка подумала, что Кайло пошутил или преувеличил. Но нет, она и в самом деле стояла на территории, усеянной датчиками, отгоняющими фауну и самостоятельно передвигающуюся флору. _Альфа обезопасил свою территорию. Нашу территорию._

— Когда?

Девушка развернулась к Кайло, который отвлекся на мысль, каким же заполненным будет дом через несколько лет. Он обеспечил омегу уютным, большим и безопасным гнездом, и её реакция лучше любых слов восхищения, ведь их узы, скреплены Силой, так легко передавали каждый оттенок радости с примесью благодарности.

Бен снова перевел взгляд на свою пару. Рей ощутила, как его запах несколько изменился. Видимо, из-за влияния Силы, что оповестила о перемене в настроении - едва ощутимой неловкости.

— После того, как ты укусила меня.

Рей отвернулась, скрыв румянец, — _он принял тебя уже тогда_ — и сделала несколько шагов вперед. Теперь, чтобы увидеть верхний этаж, надо задрать голову. _Гнездо, где будет тепло и много места для детей. Дом._

Мужчина сделал такое же количество шагов. Земля под ногами была мягкой — недавно прошел дождь и воздух еще был свежим. Рей уловила, когда альфа двинулся за её спиной — услышала, как он встал в болото позади неё.

— Ты купил этот дом, после того как мы сразились на Илуме?

— Не этот, — донеслось из-за спины, он прижался к ней и приобнял за плечи, а после спустил ладони к животу.

— У нас два дома?

Рей оглянулась, и их лица оказались так близко. Небо все еще было пасмурным, и форсъюзер казался бледнее обычного, из-за этого девушка сильнее цеплялась за такие детали как родинки, губы или уставшие от недосыпа глаза.

То, как прозвучало «нас», заставило сердце альфы биться чаще. Он был слишком счастлив в это мгновение и боялся проснуться ото сна или видения. Такой опыт у него имелся — его личный вид пыток: сомнения, верно ли он прочел будущее, присланное Силой.

— Один, — Бен поцеловал девушку в щеку и начал выводить круги на животе омеги. — Я разрушил первый дом, когда провел гон без тебя.

Рей сжала его правую ладонь. Тот опыт был слишком тяжелым для них обоих, она могла понять, как тяжело было альфе, когда его омега отказалась делить с ним такой период. У неё не было возможности разрушить помещение, сданное в аренду, но воспоминания о страхе, горечи и одиночестве все еще отзывались болью. Никогда в жизни она не хотела так сильно умереть, как тогда: в течку без помеченного ею альфы.

— Мне была невыносима одна мысль, что тебя нет в нашем гнезде, — никто не просил его оправдываться, но Кайло шептал ей в волосы правду: — Значит, гнездо было недостаточно хорошим, чтобы убедить омегу.

Рей еще гуще покраснела, удивление никуда не исчезло и её вправду переполняло слишком много эмоций. Если бы она еще раз отказалась от встречи, он бы разрушил и это невероятное здание? Сколько же кредитов стоило купить два дома? Неужели темные форсъюзеры так много зарабатывали, или это Бен настолько ценен в ордене Скайуокера?

— Какое расточительство — уничтожить здание.

Он улыбнулся ей в волосы и она ощутила, как он выдохнул, едва сдержав смех.

Бену не нужно было рассматривать лицо своей пары, чтобы понять, как для неё все ново и покрыто пеленой неизвестного. В Силе, безусловно, было ощутимо, как напряжение омеги постепенно спало. До того Рей доводилось беспокоиться о своем пропитании, но сегодня она позволила мужчине быть ведущим — сделать все для неё.

— Поэтому, чтобы хоть как-то успокоиться после наших коротких встреч, я пополнял запасы еды в этом доме.

Рей снова обернулась, не веря словам альфы, и попыталась найти подтверждение тому, что она все поняла верно. В ответ девушка почувствовала, как он улыбнулся ей в волосы — его теплое дыхание согревало лицо. _Кстати, а волосы ему в рот не лезут?_

— Проверь, если не веришь.

Он сделал шаг назад — высвободил из объятий — и Рей не очень уверенно, несколько раз оглядываясь, пошла вперед. Двери стояли на биозамке: произошла проверка её отпечатков пальцев и сетчатки глаза. А потом система её идентифицировала и на межгалактическом сообщила, что её данные внесены в базу и она может войти.

Возле образовавшегося профиля с иконкой с её лицом было несколько строк с информацией, в числе которой упоминался статус «владелец дома» и имя «Рей Соло».

Форсъюзер снова обернулась, но Бен продолжал стоять у ступенек и улыбаться. Теперь она смотрела на него сверху вниз, но все равно ощущала себя такой маленькой под его взглядом. Бен сунул руки в карманы и кивнул ей головой, мол, заходи. _Почему он не улыбался так часто раньше?_

И Рей вошла.

Бен едва подавил желание заурчать. _Наша пара счастлива. Она наконец-то пришла домой. В наш дом._

───────────────

Первый этаж был практически не обставлен — совсем немного мебели. Рей оценила эту пустоту как призыв к действию: она сможет по своему усмотрению самостоятельно наполнить их гнездо. И постепенное принятие факта, что её гнездо — это не шкаф, не комната, даже не этаж, а целый огромный дом, заставил омегу потерять голос от изумления.

Альфа не просто обеспечил её местом для спаривания, а позаботился о комфорте своей пары. Если бы Рей не было так интересно всё рассмотреть (особенно склад с продуктами), то она, поддавшись влиянию предстоящей течки, сама бы поймала Кайло, чтобы он даже не подумал от неё сбежать. Омега в ней желала затащить его туда, где есть горизонтальная мягкая поверхность, и отблагодарить за такое прекрасное гнездо.

В целом в здании ощущался запах Бена, но скорее как легкий налет. В её же убежище запах омеги был куда сильнее: значит, он здесь бывал редко или задерживался ненадолго. Случайные мысли насчет этого были забыты, как только послышался звук закрывающихся за Кайло дверей. Вошедший за ней мужчина провел Рей в подвал, где был небольшой запас еды. Ну как небольшой, на нем она смогла бы прожить, пируя, год или два.

Климат-контроль позволил сохранить еду. И девушка прошлась между рядами, замечая надписи и условия хранения в разных отделах. Здесь было все, даже её любимые лакомства: овощи с Набу, фрукты с Явина-4, мясо из Аосей. _Альфа помнит наши предпочтения._ Также она заметила, что в одном из углов был модернизированный колодец — вода прошла всю необходимую очистку и была пригодна к употреблению.

_Альфа нашел безопасное место. Он позаботился, чтобы мы с потомством не голодали._

Рей была уверена, что мысли, вызванные предстоящей течкой, переплелись с её собственными. _Он проделал такую основательную работу. Учел все-все, даже наши вкусы. Его улыбка такая искренняя и неотразимая, будто создана для того, чтобы опорочить её поцелуем. Долгим. Глубоким. С продолжением._

Нет, это было нечто куда более глубокое, чем гормоны: внутреннее естество не сопротивлялось, не создавало конфликта внутри неё. Бен очень ответственно отнесся к её страху нехватки еды. Мужчина не просто забил холодильник или сделал небольшой запас, он обеспечил ее уверенностью, что она может прятаться здесь столько, сколько посчитает нужным, и не будет чувствовать нехватку чего-то.

Рей опять подавила желание выбежать и запрыгнуть на Кайло, пока тот ждал её на кухне. Может, омежий импульс отблагодарить она и удержала в себе, но слезы ей не удалось обуздать: они полились, освобождая её от давней боли.

Колени быстро подкосились и она, держась за полки, сползла на пол. Девушка обняла себя за плечи и начала слегка покачиваться, совсем не осознавая, что поскуливала. _Мы в безопасности. Альфа позаботится обо всем. Расслабься. Больше не нужно переживать, как себя обеспечить. Бен никуда не уйдет, он не покинет тебя. Ты можешь ему доверять._

Рей не уловила, в какой именно момент её окутало тепло, покачивавшееся вместе с ней. Только когда слезы высохли, она почувствовала, как крутанулся мир — её взяли на руки, будто уснувшего ребенка, и понесли наверх.

— Спасибо.

Она прижалась к его груди и услышала довольный рокот. Так звучала уверенность в завтрашнем дне, так пахла безопасность.

───────────────

Всё, включая первые ощущения, отличалось от привычного пробуждения. Не было повисшего в воздухе чувства одиночества или же ощущения дискомфорта от холода, жары и уже привычного чувства голода. И, что самое главное, пахло не просто ей или Кайло, пахло гнездом — ими.

До течки оставалось около суток, но тело не работало так же четко, как исчисляющие стандартные сутки часы. Близость альфы могла вызвать течку быстрее, а последние переживания отодвинуть её на день-два.

В чем была уверена Рей, распластавшись на широкой кровати, так это в том, что когда бы ни случилась течка, её пара будет рядом. И больше не нужно переживать о забронированном домике, дроидах-уборщиках, липовых отчетах о миссиях после или тоске об использованном для встречи с мужчиной отпуске.

Мысли о предстоящем периоде более не сопровождались чувством вины и страха перед Орденом джедаев. Единственное, что её еще тревожило, пока гормоны не спутали мысли — супрессанты. Оглядевшись вокруг, Рей заметила, что её пожитки сложены в углу комнаты. _Заботливый альфа перенес все в гнездо._

Омега поднялась с кровати и побрела к вещам, вспомнив, что весь запас таблеток благоразумно держала не в одном месте. Конечно, в кармашке своей набедренной сумки Рей не нашла баночки. _Бен._ А вот в потайном кармане, где она хранила ключи от убежища, лежал нетронутый пакетик с шестью таблетками. Этого должно хватить на до и после течки _Если альфа не решит иначе._ И прежде, чем её омежьи инстинкты не заставили спросить Кайло, можно ли ей воды, чтобы запить супрессанты, девушка проглотила две таблетки. Свои медицинские пожитки форсъюзер тоже разделила на несколько небольших комплектов, после спрятав в спальне и прилегающей к ней ванной.

Теперь она готова встретиться с Беном.

Несколько неуверенно коснувшись дверной ручки, Рей снова проанализировала сложившуюся ситуацию: у неё не было причин сомневаться в рассказе альфы о том, что Лея связалась с Люком Скайуокером через их братско-сестринские узы Силы и сообщила координаты местонахождения Рей. Что же, значит не стоило тревожиться о предстоящей встрече с Кайло — _ему можно доверять._

Девушка выглянула из комнаты и увидела длинный прямой коридор, огражденный перилами. Спустя десяток секунд она осознала, на что загораживали вид перила: на первый этаж. Рей неосознанно сделала несколько шагов вперед и с омежьим любопытством рассмотрела открывающийся вид на кухню, большую пустую комнату и отдельное пространство у длинных окон, где было бы удобно читать голокниги и вдыхать ароматы цветов через открытые створки.

Бен находился на кухне и был занят перебиранием продуктов. Адепт Силы развернулся к ней и, облокотившись на мебель, очень пристально посмотрел на омегу. Пребывая в растерянности от мыслей и масштабов дома, Рей додумалась только до обычного приветственного кивка, который ей сразу же вернули. Она неосознанно напрягла пальцы, которыми до этого держалась за перила.

После тревожность — _а может, её выбор еще одна огромная ошибка_ — всего на мгновение вернулась в её тело, и девушка заставила себя вспомнить, что о секретном месте знала лишь Лея, и все предшествующие события убедили девушку, что данный исход ситуации, возможно, из разряда «лучший из худших». Тем более в своем последнем сообщение генерал прямым текстом заявила, что Кайло можно доверять. Стоит отпустить вечно все и всех подозревающее внутреннее Я. Метка на его руке прямое доказательство, что он её, и каким бы запутанным ни был их путь, они идут вместе.

Рей спустилась на первый этаж босиком. Пол был стилизован под дерево, но она ощущала, как прохладные дощечки начали нагреваться под её ступнями — климат-контроль. Омега шла бесшумно, и ей бы удалось подкрасться к форсъюзеру незаметно, но усилившийся перед течкой запах и то, что он не отрывал взгляда от неё еще с лестницы, не способствовали возможности удивить мужчину.

Через Силу она ощущала нервность и неуверенность Кайло. Коктейль из этих ощущений рождал страх, и сначала Рей не могла понять, страх чего овладел им. Но потом, изучив его взгляд, девушка поняла: Бен боялся, что она передумает, и когда течка закончится, как всегда, сбежит от него. Ей не стоило обвинять свою пару в недоверии.

Ничто в Силе не подтвердило мимолетной мысли, что Бен вчера схитрил или провернул невероятно подлую аферу за её спиной. Лейтмотивом сегодняшних ощущений в узах была привычная ему необходимость заботиться о ней: забота о завтраке, уютном гнезде и чувстве спокойствия омеги.

_Он проделал такую хорошую работу._

И Кайло был здесь, не проекция, не «случайно» наткнулся в туннеле… Воспоминание о том бое с джедаем-миралука вызвало у неё волну благодарности. Тогда у него был реальный шанс скомпрометировать её перед джедаем, поставить в безвыходную ситуацию, раскрыв их узы. Но адепт Темной стороны не только промолчал, но и сделал все от себя зависящее, чтобы ни ей, ни её напарнице не пришлось туго после боя.

_Альфа всегда на твоей стороне, даже когда эта сторона не его._

Рей была достаточно близко, чтобы за два шага заключить его в объятия. _Настоящий. Мой._ Она могла касаться его и не тревожиться, что вот-вот Сила посмеется над ними и разлучит, ей не нужно украдкой вдыхать его запах или бояться, что их запахи перемешаются. Больше не было причин переживать об этом.

Действия Ордена джедаев методично подталкивали её к Бену: поиски кайбер-кристалов или артефактов ситхов, дополнительные миссии перед течкой. Каждый их проверочный шаг встречался с молчаливой поддержкой альфы, и даже Рей пришлось признать: быть с Беном сейчас выглядело не только заманчиво, но и более безопасно. Ей не хотелось предстать перед трибуналом из-за того, что когда-то они с Беном создали узы во время миссии от Ордена джедаев на Илуме.

Кайло мало говорил о своем ордене, но всегда обещал, что она будет в безопасности. _Всегда._ И Рей с этого момента дала себе установку: доверять своей паре. По крайней мере, девушка попробует это делать.

Все это время она обнимала Бена, одетого, конечно же, в черный свитер, ему не было в нем жарко? Случайно в сознании всплыл вопрос, не заставит ли Бен носить её одежду исключительно темных оттенков, как другие форсъюзеры из ордена Скайуокера?

Бен при помощи Силы переместил овощи, которые занимали его руки, в миску с водой позади них и обнял её в ответ. Крепко, так, как он любил.

— Ты слишком много думаешь, — он положил свой подборок на её макушку и покачал головой в разные стороны.

— За последние сутки случилось столько всего, это нужно упорядочить, — прошептала ему в грудь Рей, ей нравилось, что в его объятиях становилось теплее.

— Ты можешь спросить меня обо всем. Прошу, не выдумывай то, чего нет.

Рей хотела фыркнуть, но Бен отодвинулся и внимательно посмотрел ей в глаза — искал остатки сомнений, а после улыбнулся той же улыбкой, что и вчера. Все сложнее было противостоять ему, но её омежьи позывы были прерваны, слава Р’ииа, урчанием живота.

───────────────

Рей вспомнила, каким вкусным был завтрак, приготовленный Беном, когда вгрызлась в его плечо. У неё не находилось слов, чтобы выразить хотя бы половину того, что она ощущала, и это побудило на необъяснимый поступок. Укус был глубоким и наверняка пострадавшее плечо ужасно болело, вот только омега чувствовала через Силу: ему нравилось, как она клеймила его, словно одной метки было недостаточно.

Рей, будто из другого измерения услышала, как мужчина зарычал и, усилив хватку на бедрах, потерял контроль над толчками — теперь они были беспорядочными с небольшой амплитудой. _Скоро. Скоро мы будем снова соединены._

Предстоящая вязка была не первой за эту течку и то, как хлюпали их перемешанные выделения внутри неё, заставило Рей осознать, что будущее, о котором ей сообщала Сила, настало. В это мгновение она желала не меньше своей пары соединиться не только внизу живота, но и позволить его семени прорасти в ней. Создать что-то совершенное — _их потомство_. От одной мысли о детях от Бена у Рей поджались пальчики на ногах, а ногти вцепились в бока мужчины. Он тоже мог прочувствовать её эйфорию. Да, альфа несомненно ощущал.

— Бе-ен… Это слиш…

Было слишком много телесных переживаний для одной омеги, когда узел начал набухать: гормоны делали цвета и запаха насыщенными, концентрированными, и это не только усиливало удовольствие, но и выматывало с такой же силой.

У альфы оставалось немного времени прежде, чем узел разбухнет, и при необходимости он мог вытащить его. Но Бен будто был одержим влажным и уже переполненным выделениями лоном, он совсем не хотел покидать тело Рей. Его рывки были короткими, форсъюзер не рисковал делать амплитудные толчки, и Рей буквально ощущала, как основание ствола утолщалось. Этот участок был немного теплее и ощущения были такими… Такими, будто её обнимали изнутри — брали в захват и не разрешали уйти прежде, чем она понесет.

Он все еще утолщался и мог пока более-менее свободно натирать стенки в процессе толчков. Вздохи, стоны и хаттские маты уходили на задний план, когда Рей ощутила, как сильно он желал оставить в ней нечто большее, чем метку, вывести нерушимые узы на уровень зачатия.

Узел был тому доказательством, ведь он диктовал мужчине, как сильно ему необходимо отдать своей паре все имеющееся, и в это мгновение омега была готова принять это все — семя, тяжесть его тела, собственнические альфовы замашки. Она сжалась, будто дав этим какое-то секретное согласие, и оно стало началом конца для Кайло.

Он укусил её в тот момент, когда узел достиг своего максимального размера в её лоне. Боль вернулась к ней, но то восхитительное чувство принятия его как телом внизу, так и душой где-то в Силе, было таким правильным. Оно было вне перенасыщенных цветов и запахов гормонов и походило на осознание в медитации.

Её мышцы рефлекторно сжались, радуясь той теплой жидкости, от которой зависел успех оплодотворения. Это не был еще оргазм, нет, но тело не могло не поприветствовать усилия альфы.

Бен дрожал. Он был готов ей столько всего отдать, хоть течка изматывала его возможно даже больше, чем Рей, но форсъюзер все еще находил в себе силы и терпение беспокоиться, чтобы его самка получала достаточно воды и немного питалась в перерывах. Кайло желал, чтобы её тело было не просто насыщено плотскими удовольствиями, но и истощено вниманием самца.

Вздох Кайло был так прекрасен, он зарылся носом в основание шеи и целовал ямочку над ключицей. Снова и снова. Адепт Силы был слишком широким в груди, чтобы его спокойно обнять в таком положении и потому Рей сначала погладила мужчину по ребрам, а потом придумала шалость, которая наверняка сведет его с ума — выводила указательным пальцем сакральную для Бена цифру — столько детей он желал… И молчавшая до этой течки часть ее прошептала в Силе:

_Столько детей я хочу подарить своей паре._

Она была уверена, что её альфа достаточно силен, чтобы защитить их всех.

Мужчина замер и застонал в шею, член внутри неё дрогнул, и новая порция семени наполнила лоно.

— Ре-ей…

И этого удовольствия альфы в Силе было достаточно для Рей. Его восторга от её принятия хватило, чтобы омега застонала ему в плечо и промелькнула мысль, что блаженством можно назвать истину, что она была готова разделить с ним вечность, состоявшую из единого момента — _сейчас_.

Запоздалая мысль о том, что зря она приняла таблетки, иногда посещала её во время течки. Но раньше её позывы всегда стопорились логичной мыслью: еще не время. Сейчас же, когда Рей пребывала на чувствительной вершине, былым тревогам некуда было бить. Её желание так естественно ощущалось в Силе и могло быть прочтено её мужчиной.

Впервые Бен не ощущал стен между ними. И это было невероятно, ведь в данный момент они желали тех же вещей: _быть частью жизни своей пары_.

После еще одной порции семени раздался довольный рокот. И она не сразу осознала, что ответила альфе мурлыканьем.

───────────────

Рей ожидаемо потеряла счет времени. Яркий свет звезды освещал комнату через прозрачную часть потолка. Ночью открывался невероятный вид на звезды, но пока что чувствительной к Силе было не до небесных светил. Мужчина занимал все пространство вокруг своей пары. Даже сейчас он придерживал её рукой, хоть она уже минуты две пыталась незаметно для альфы вылезти из кровати. Встать ей не удалось, но сползти на пол — да. Что только не сделаешь, чтобы не разбудить самца.

Рей почесалась щекой о свое плечо, насладившись тем, что даже после принятой несколько часов назад ванны их общий запах не исчез. Пока они развлекались в воде, дроиды-уборщики сменили постель. С одной стороны, спать в своих выделениях было чем-то таким животным, но чистая постель как бы предлагала её опорочить, чем они и занялись перед сном.

Рей несколько опешила, когда ощутила, как на пол вытекала сперма Бена. Это было так странно смотреть на жидкость, ощущать её прохладу, и быть удовлетворенной от количества семени. _Альфа вне гона так вынослив, так силен как мужчина._

Рей снова не сразу поняла, что начала мурчать. Откинувшись головой на постель, омега посмотрела на открывшееся над потолком небо. Чистое, правда, виднелась небольшая часть спутника. В этой тишине она на долю вечности стала единой со Вселенной и не разделяла себя от далеких небесных тел, будто то, что она смотрела на них, делало её частью всего вокруг.

Рей немного позже отметила, что вентиляция как обеспечивала необходимую циркуляцию воздуха в их спальне, так и выветривала общий запах. Это страшно бесило в первые дни, но сейчас свежий воздух давал возможность глубоко вдохнуть и не потерять себя в альфе. Отделить свое Я от альфы и подумать над тем, что происходило в последние несколько дней.

Была ли течка изнуряющей? _Да._ Был ли Бен всецело поглощен ею? _Несомненно_ , и доказательство этого стекало на пол. Она действительно желала забеременеть во время спаривания? _Наконец-то_ , и это до криффа напугало Рей. Нет, она не отрицала тех мыслей, но теперь, когда узел не в ней, форсъюзер боялась, что желание и обстоятельства не совсем совместимы. Она слишком многого не знала о своем положении, чтобы без оглядки сделать еще один шаг с верой в неизвестность. Однако… невзирая на предыдущие мысли, она призналась себе, что и вправду не против когда-нибудь забеременеть.

Неужели Бен тоже чувствовал это возбуждение от самой мысли заделать ребенка, как она сейчас? Шорох позади неё был вне Вселенной Рей. Она была сосредоточена на небе, пока его не перекрыло сонное лицо альфы. Он подвинулся к ней и теперь его голова была над ней, а руки — _эти большие крепкие руки_ — по обе стороны от неё.

В его глазах была целая Галактика: переплетенные узоры могли соревноваться с самими красивыми туманностями, что ей когда-либо доводилось видеть. И когда радужка скрылась за чернотой — темной материей, Рей закрыла глаза и, даже не видя его, она помнила каждую деталь.

Поцелуй получился поверхностным и неудобным, совсем, ей пришлось закинуть голову назад еще сильнее и задрать подбородок, чтобы Бен дотянулся до её губ. Шея не хрустнула, но явно не была довольна углом наклона.

Но эти искусанные ею губы были такими… такими, что требовали их клеймить. Это приносило Рей садистское удовольствие: такое вытворять с Кайло Реном могла только она. Не то чтобы девушка пыталась их съесть, но легкие касания Бена быстро превратились в пылкое желание омеги оттянуть заднюю губу, и в таком положении это было не совсем удобно.

Она заскулила, недовольная этим и отстранилась, вновь открыв глаза. Носом она утыкалась в его горло, и запах вновь пленил её. Возможно, в этом и состоялся коварный план Бена, потому что девушка совсем забыла, зачем сползала на пол.

Очень быстро Бен исправил проблему неудобного положения.

───────────────

Отчаянное желание добиться взаимности не раз провоцировало Бена на грубость в предыдущие течки.

_— Никогда больше ты не проведешь течку без меня, слышишь, омега?_

_— Да…_

_— Просто «да»?_

_— Да. Т… ты мне нужен._

_— Только я, слышишь? Любой, кто вдохнет твой течный запах, лишится жизни._

_— Бен…_

_— Только я, и никто больше._

Раньше ему приходилось доказывать Рей каждый течный раз, что она хочет только его. Подчинял гормонам, чтобы вынудить из неё заветное: «да, только ты, альфа, только ты».

В их доме его агрессия поубавилась. Кайло не нужно было доказывать девушке, что она нуждалась в нем, и только в нем. Она выбрала его, раз осталась здесь. Девушка признала его, когда уснула на их кровати и разделила с ним пищу утром. Омега приняла его, как только начала выводить на коже мужчины заветную цифру.

Мурашки не раз бегали по его коже в эту течку. Не было надобности долбить стену непринятия и отвоевывать каждое признание и хоть малую частицу искренности своей пары, чтобы удовлетворить альфовы потребности — быть нужным самке.

_— Скажи, чего ты хочешь?_

_— Сильн-нее… Я хочу у-узел. Бен, — говорить во время амплитудных толчков было так сложно, но омега старалась. — Дай мне его._

_— Нет, Рей. Че… Крифф, почему ты так плотно… Ах. Просто признай, чего ты хочешь на самом деле. Я слышал… это в Силе._

_— По… Потом… — омега закатила глаза, ей и слово было сложно произнести, а форсъюзер говорил целыми предложениями._

_— Рей, я выпущу узел вне тебя, если ты не скажешь конкретно, чего ты хочешь от своего альфы._

_— По… по… почему ты остановился? — она била пятками куда доставала, даже пыталась поерзать и задать темп, но он держал её бедра и ждал ответа._

_— Рей, — он потерся об её щеку и прошептал на ухо: — Я дам тебе все, чего ты пожелаешь, только скажи мне._

_— Потом… — сглотнула. — Потомство._

_Она не знала, как долго продлилась пауза. Наверное, впервые она признавалась так быстро, так легко. Бен потерся носом о щеку девушки и прошептал:_

_— Хорошая омега, — подарив ей быстрый клевок в щеку, он немного отстранился и возобновил толчки._

И Рей была прекрасна в своей жажде кусаться, дразнить и подбивать на быстрый темп. Она была невероятной в момент, когда смотрела сверху вниз или, закинув голову, раскачивалась на нем. Какой же пластичной оказалась его омега, он придерживал её тело и с прерывистыми вздохами наблюдал, как впервые девушка брала то, что было её, без стыда.

Он видел, как исчезал член в ней, как выделение — смазка и семя — покидало тело омеги и ему так хотелось в это мгновение направить бедра, чтобы затолкать все назад, но сейчас руководила Рей.

Это было так прекрасно, видеть, как она гналась за их удовольствием, как подпрыгивали груди, задорно вторив её скачкам. Омега отпустила себя, не ощущала вину за удовольствие, которое получала от секса с темным форсъюзером, более в Силе не было разрушающего чувства неправильности и неловкости перед альфой. Она была свободна от внутренних противоречий, по крайней мере, от большинства из них, и они больше не засоряли негативом Силу. И от этого удовольствие было без примеси горечи.

— Аль… Альф… аа… — и он без слов понял её желание.

Его руки все еще придерживали бедра, когда он поднялся, чтобы быть ближе к телу омеги. Вот она тесно прижалась и терлась грудью о мужчину, вот девушка схватила его за плечи, чтобы удержать равновесие, и какие-то драгоценные минуты они смотрели в глаза друг другу, когда Рей была так близка к тому, чтобы начать сжиматься.

Омеге было так неловко, и она совсем не осознавала, насколько привлекательна с влажными волосами, как возбуждающе звучит её голос: _так звучат довольные и сытые самки_. Её румянец и эти ощущения в Силе были такими дополняющими, и стоило Рей сжаться, стоило ей замереть и заглушить свой стон ему в плечо, как Бен ощутил блаженство от удовольствия своей пары, хоть зуд внизу и требовал закончить дело — довести его до узла и успокоить свою плоть, но он дал время омеге отдышаться, дал ей возможность вернуться к нему, прежде, чем задать свой темп, свою установку: _моей была, моей есть и всегда… всегда будешь_.

───────────────

Рей взбивала воду, перемешивая её с фруктами. После того, как Бен как-то угостил её, девушка не отказывала себе в удовольствии превращать фрукты — еду — в напиток.

Закутанная в плед омега в послетечный период с невероятным удовольствием вдыхала аромат ткани. Ранее она использовала её для гнезда на кровати. И стоило Рей вспомнить о кровати, как омежья сущность дополнила мысль: _целый дом — гнездо, не кровать, не шкаф, а весь просторный и безопасный дом._

«Целый дом и прилегающая территория».

Рей застенчиво улыбнулась стакану, в котором по часовой стрелке крутились частички фруктов. Она была не гостьей, не той, кто снимал дом, а настоящим владельцем. Радость наполнила душу омеги и она откинулась на спинку стула. _Мое. Все мое._

Если все пройдет без изменений, то через три месяца стоит ожидать летний гон Бена. Согласно стандартному календарю: течки у омеги происходили весной и осенью, в то время как альфы жаждали спариваться летом, тогда они могут предложить лучшую еду, и зимой, когда омеги так нуждаются в защите.

Хоть и климат на разных планетах редко когда совпадал со стандартными представлениями, но обычный промежуток в три месяца давал возможность подыскать другого партнера, если пары были плохо совместимы. У Рей такая опция отсутствовала, ей пришлось приложить много усилий, чтобы принять факт запечатления с темным форсъюзером. Однако, девушку даже сейчас утешало, что синхронизированный гон и течка не всегда оканчивались оплодотворением самки.

Согласно голонету (где на Джакку искать информацию, если не там?), омеги рожали одного, в лучшем случае двух детенышей за жизнь. Это значительно меньше, чем у других гуманоидов. Не удивительно, что организмы их видов приспособлены к постоянной сексуальной активности — попыткам зачать. Это жизненно необходимо их виду, ведь количество альф и омег с каждым поколением непрерывно уменьшалось.

Рей покраснела, спрятав лицо в ткань. Бен много раз убеждал её в том, что у них будет больше двух детей. Безусловно, ему, как альфе, хотелось показать, как он силен и плодовит. Но ведь проблема была именно в самках — первый раз забеременеть намного легче, чем во второй. Сохранение сексуального влечения и систематические течки и гоны, соответственно, возобновление меток, позволяли парам жить десятилетиями и вместе растить детей.

С одной стороны, это логично: будь у пар много детей, они бы не имели возможность их как следует обеспечить, однако, если ребенок умирал, пары часто оставались без потомства. И это уже было ужасно несправедливо. Особенно по отношению к женщине, которой навряд ли посчастливиться забеременеть вновь.

Рей не задумывалась серьезно до этой течки, сколько детей она хотела бы иметь. Бен настаивал на цифре четыре (и иногда намекал, что не против иметь больше). Он так часто нашептывал и вырисовывал знак четыре, что Рей подсознательно сама остановилась на этой цифре.

Выдохнув, девушка подняла взгляд на стакан, в котором за время её размышлений вода успокоилась и было видно, как медленно частички фруктов кружили в воде.

Рей была рада, что Бен сейчас отдыхал, после течки вне гона альфе необходимо как минимум отоспаться. И такое тихое и мирное время было идеальным для наслаждения моментом. Ведь не существовало ничего за пределами их Вселенной. А в этот раз её не тревожило чувство скорого окончания единства. Ведь ей не нужно больше уходить и уговаривать себя не поддаться на предложение идти с ним. _Они уже сплетены Силой и запахом._

Девушка посмотрела на стол. Возле стакана лежала одинокая белая таблетка. Раньше она не задумывалась, стоит ли ей её глотать. Сейчас Рей впервые ощутила такое сильное сопротивление со стороны внутренней омеги: _альфа позаботился о нас, он уже сделал достаточно, чтобы доказать, что достоит сделать нам ребенка_.

И прежде, чем впечатляющаяся её часть не заставила омегу выкинуть таблетку, Рей схватила её и запила сладкой водой.

Ей нужно время. Её рациональному Я еще нужно личное пространство, чтобы понять, в каком мире она сейчас живет. Она должна быть уверена, что потомство от союза адепта Светлой и Темной стороны будет в безопасности.

Несколько капель сползло по стеклу вниз, и мутная вода начала постепенно успокаиваться. Решение было принято, и Рей не жалела. Она заставила себя не жалеть о своем решении. Хоть и горечь таблетки все еще чувствовалась в горле. Раньше такого не было.

**Примечания:**

Аосей — пасхалка на выдуманную мною синюю планету, где было подписан мирное соглашение между Первым орденом и Новой Республикой в 3.2 части «Trembling lightsaber perfect equilibrium».

Аттрактором может являться притягивающая неподвижная точка (к примеру, в задаче о маятнике с трением о воздух), периодическая траектория (пример — самовозбуждающиеся колебания в контуре с положительной обратной связью), или некоторая ограниченная область с неустойчивыми траекториями внутри (как у странного аттрактора).

Количество детей — отсылка на день ЗВ (четвертое мая).


	6. Созерцание луны

**От автора:**

Изменена история приквелов, больше заметок в конце главы.

Упоминается, что мандолорцы не снимали свой шлем/доспехи.

Тука (англ. Tooka) — вид кошачьих. Их часто держали в качестве домашних животных, но, по распространённому мнению, от них было слишком много неприятностей. При надлежащей дрессировке они становились отличными охотниками на вредителей. Одна порода тук, лот-коты, обитала на планете Лотал.

Комлинк (англ. Comlink) — портативное устройство связи, оборудованное динамиком, микрофоном и передатчиком, способное передавать сообщение из любой точки галактики.

В главе есть отсылка на фразу 「月が綺麗ですね」 (tsukigakireidesune — луна прекрасна, не так ли?), которую в данном контексте можно перевести как «я тебя люблю» с японского. Более подробно об этом можно узнать в конце главы.

Тизер к части: Окей, сабакк на раздевание оставим для следующего раза. Или как Диада вокруг да около ходила, но таки нашла общий язык и ритм вне течки и гона, если вы понимаете, о чем я. Или как автор, питающийся отзывами, понял, что миди уже не пахнет, а вывеска «макси» все ближе по шоссе с названием «не меньше 70 стр». Нынче мини-ПВП опасно писать, продолжение может не отпустить, сюжет и другие герои тоже могут в гости придти.

───────────────

Созерцание луны

───────────────

Если уж на то пошло, то у Люка не было запрета навещать родную планету Набу. А если и совсем следовать букве закона, его организация называлась Орденом серых джедаев, и она не причастна к обучению ситхов.

Соответственно, ни Новый орден джедаев, ни Сенат не могли воспользоваться актом, поставившим последователей Палпатина вне закона. Согласно этому нормативно-правовому акту в системах Новой Республики учение Сидиуса было запрещено, а его приверженцев ждал суд. Вот только ни Люк, ни его джедаи ими не были. То, что его учеников называли темными джедаями, было небольшим недопониманием и еще одним доказательством того, что многие не вникали в суть раскола, случившегося лет семь назад, ведь путь серого джедая - это познать разные учения Силы, но не пристраститься к какому-то одному.

Да, наименование ордена так себе, но оно лучше всего отображало суть видения путей Силы магистром Скайуокером. После победы над Дартом Сидиусом герой войны — сын джедая Старой Республики открыл академию, при сенате создал орден джедаев и обучил первое поколение настоящих новых падаванов. И надо признать, что в то время старшими учениками в восстановленном Ордене джедаев, не носившем тогда приставки «новый», во многом были падаваны и юнлинги сумевшие пережить приказ № 66. И именно им пришлись не по душе нововведения сына Вейдера: поиски равновесия в Силе, изучения противоположностей, отход от канонов Ордена времен Старой Республики. Они помнили старинные постулаты мастеров из Совета и желали учить последнего ученика Йоды старому пути, что не входило в планы Люка.

R2-D2 открыл вход и вместе со своим мастером зашел в гробницу Падме Амидалы Наберри. Не то чтобы у них с Леей была традиция навещать на день рождение могилу сенатора от Набу. Но именно в этот день в усыпальнице его матери можно было встретить личностей разных величин или даже тех, кто считался погибшим.

Люк подошел к надгробию и коснулся камня, под которым покоилось тело матери. Когда мужчина впервые навестил это место, юный форсъюзер не мог принять поступков родного отца: переход на Темную сторону, ненависть, месть, страдания и жертвы других. Но теперь, спустя десятилетия, еще один Скайуокер - альфа пережил на собственном опыте как тяжело существовать после смерти своей пары, метка которой не исчезает даже после её отхода в Силу.

Как только раздался механический звук, R2-D2 развернулся и отъехал ко входу.

Новая Республика помнила Скайуокеров как гуманоидов-альф, которые ввиду своей биологии едва не угробили галактику дважды. Наверное, поэтому лучше всем и дальше считать, что Дарт Вейдер погиб в важнейшей битве галактической войны: сражении при Эндоре. В каком-то смысле это было правдой — та личность Энакина и правда исчезла.

Радостное пиканье дроида и хриплый мужской голос привлекли внимание Люка. Пальцы до того гревшие мраморное надгробие, скользнули вниз, и серый джедай развернулся к вошедшему.

— Твои глаза вновь отдают желтизной. Неудивительно, что сенат принялся кричать о штамповке ситхов.

— И я рад тебя видеть, отец.

Энакин Скайуокер, которого во времена Империи знали как Дарта Вейдера, официально погиб в сражении с Императором. Тогда было предостаточно свидетелей жертвы последнего ситха и большинство предпочло поверить, что такого могучего форсъюзера одолело его прошлое. Соответственно, было бы очень странно, если бы человек с лицом правой руки императора летал по всей галактике. Из-за этого только недавно первый Скайуокер-джедай отказался от мандалорских доспехов.

«Отличное решение для самого порицаемого преступника галактики».

Волосы когда-то бывшего ситха совсем поседели, а сам он за годы стал значительно ниже — ссохся, что ли? — однако в нем все еще едва можно было узнать Дарта Вейдера. Того, кто поддерживал порядок в галактике при Палпатине. Правда, состарившееся лицо Энакина стало защищать его не хуже шлема.

Вот только никто так и не прознал, что ученик Императора изначально был тем, кто со дня основания Империи строил заговор против своего учителя, а когда время пришло, помог Бейлу Органе и Сопротивлению подорвать власть Сидиуса, а после и вовсе завершить древний ритуал ситхов: убить наставника.

Глаза отца были такими же, как и у него — отдавали желтизной. Ситхами, равно как и джедаями, зваться адепты Силы больше не могли.

Судьбы мужчин-альф рода Скайуокеров так похожи: они мстили тем, кто забрал у них их пару — истинного.

───────────────

_Бен, твои глаза стали темнее._

Слова дяди пробудили Кайло. Тревога и внезапный гнев на нравоучения старого мастера всплыли в Силе. Он едва осознал, что не находится на базе, а услышанная фраза — отклик воспоминаний. Спустя еще несколько мгновений запах успокоил альфу: он все еще спал в гнезде. _Их гнезде._

Девушка, как и ожидал Бен, зарывшись в одеяло с их ароматом, доверчиво лежала у него под боком.

После течки омеги желали чувствовать себя нужными, любимыми и желанными, даже когда запах не сводил самца с ума: в гоне он или нет. Его Рей нуждалась во внимание, пусть это значило вот так просто полежать в объятиях альфы, пока тот восстанавливал силы.

В этом не было сексуального подтекста, омега больше походила на тука, который желал любви хозяина. Сейчас в этот самый период она была маленькой девочкой, которая недополучила заботы на Джакку. И как бы неприятно это признавать, Кайло был благодарен Новому ордену джедаев за то, что они вытащили Рей с той планеты-свалки. Да, джедаи сената усложнили их жизнь, но именно они стали теми, кто не только свел их на одной планете, но и ускорил узнавание как истинных — Диады.

Раньше Рей улетала до того, как её стремление познать заботу пересилило бы её. Форсбонд связывал их в такие периоды, однако видеть это вживую было совсем иначе. Мужчина сгреб свою пару в объятия, поскольку животный страх, что она растает в следующее мгновение, пересилил его.

Бен зарылся в волосы девушки и вдохнул их совместный запах. Он все еще был таким же насыщенным. Да, прежде чем аромат станет куда тоньше и менее концентрированным, пройдет несколько недель. И даже спустя это время их запах будет витать вокруг неё, как духи. Каждый альфа или омега будут знать, что она, как и он, меченая не только меткой, но и ароматом. _У омеги нет недостатка внимания от альфы._

Бен поцеловал доступный ему участок кожи и, окруженный источником главного компонента его нового запаха, уснул. Ему нужны еще хотя бы сутки, чтобы вернуть часть былой активности. А после они будут разбираться с новым порядком жизни. Он не тревожился о всех тех неловкостях и недопонимании, которые их ждут в ближайшее время, главное, что они вместе. А все остальное можно разрешить словами, поступками, даже обычным молчанием, а в случае Рей — удачным предложением перекусить.

_Омега должна хорошо питаться, чтобы родить здоровых малышей._

───────────────

Когда гормональные волнения окончились, между ними более не стояли оправдания — враги. А это в свою очередь делало многие повседневные вещи неловкими. Нет, Рей не знала, какие колкие выражения ей стоило использовать в качестве защиты, но все еще не была готова, пока она полностью контролировала свое тело, обрушить ментальные стены и впустить Бена в свое пространство.

Ей все еще нужен был свой островок, доступ в который имелся бы только у неё. И у Рей было такое место — территория вокруг дома — плодородная почва: не стоило переживать, что пески поглотят все труды.

Альфа не тревожил девушку, когда та занималась изучением земли и подбором саженцев. Дроид-помощник предоставил Рей всю необходимую информацию о садоводстве и инструктировал об особенностях почвы на этой планете. Бен же лишь издалека наблюдал, как омега копалась в земле, разминала затекшие конечности или после того как становилось жарко, возвращалась в дом и тщательно избавлялась от грязи.

Кайло готовил сам. _Омеге нужна лучшая еда…_ _Рей любит вкусно поесть, а если счастлива твоя пара — счастлив и ты._ Обычно они ели молча, но всегда вместе. Пока ему не нужно лететь по делам, мужчина пытался сделать свое присутствие в жизни Рей обыденной и неотъемлемой частью. Постепенно: _днем за днем, одним общим обедом за другим._

Они продолжала делить одну кровать. И здесь начинались испытания, которые разрывали Кайло на две части: одна ипостась его желала свою пару — в телесной форме выразить свою привязанность и обожание Рей, получить то, что всегда было в ограниченном доступе — совместное время; другая, более понимающая часть, мирилась с тем, что Рей не просто сосуд, в который он может поместить все свои чувства и желания. Вне течки и гона он мог об этом вспомнить.

Вот только стоило Бену найти заначки супрессантов, альфа в нем сразу же брал верх — форсъюзер всегда молча выкидывал таблетки. Рей ни разу не спросила о них, а он никогда не упоминал. Как-никак, омега знала, что он не будет терпеть их.

Кайло изучал голокрон ситхов, когда в дом вбежала Рей. Не нужно считывать Силу, чтобы понять, что девушка была невероятно счастлива. Она была вся в земле и, невзирая на то, что она разулась, пол оказался грязным — от частичек почвы, что упали с её одежды, лица или волос. Но она была такая радостной, что он, не скрывая своего удивления и заинтересованности, поднялся с кресла и подошел к ней. Ей так шла улыбка.

— Получилось! — она схватила его за руку и потащила к выходу.

Он едва успел обуться и напомнить девушке, что босиком не стоит ходить по земле — климат-контроль на улице не работал. Пока. Когда омега привела его в определенное место, где дроид-помощник делал стандартные измерения, Бен увидел причину радости Рей — цветок. Он пророс. И темный форсъюзер бы не понял этого, если бы Рей не сообщила ему об этом с таким волнением в голосе.

Все, что он сейчас ощущал, это радость. Он был счастлив от того, что она всю дорогу не отпускала его пальцы — приняла касания альфы и не противилась тому, что он немного сильнее сжал её ладонь.

— Время прорастания на почве с… количеством чернозема составит 7-8 дней. При правильном уходе: поливать дважды в день и контролировать температуру — допустимый диапазон 5-40 градусов за… расцвести должен спустя 21 день после появления…

Дроид сообщал много незапоминающейся информации. Бен не разбирался в садоводстве и все, что он мог заметить — это Рей, впустившую его в свое пространство по собственному желанию. Возможно, сейчас он только гость, но она разрешила ему радоваться её успехам, показала что-то личное, никак не связанное ранее с ними.

Кайло подумал, стоит ли ей показать коллекцию каллиграфических надписей или даже предложить ей написать что-то самостоятельно.

— Ты отлично справилась.

И выражение лица Рей не дало мужчине и шанса. Он, избавившись от частичек почвы в волосах, поцеловал её в макушку. Пока что только туда. Она сама должна пожелать большего. Нельзя предлагать сразу же все, иначе Рей так и не поймет, что жаждет его так же сильно, как и он её.

И едва уловимое разочарование в Силе только убедило альфу в своем предположении.

───────────────

Рей проснулась в своем Ат-Ат с мыслью, что её глупое тело за ночь потело на планете, где цена на воду измерялась глотками. Смена температуры обычно влияла на появление конденсата — дополнительных капель воды — неподалеку от развалившегося шагохода — её дома, однако спасительной влаги всегда было ничтожно мало.

Утром девушка не ела. Она стряхнула флягу и, услышав колыхание воды, радостно сняла крышечку емкости и сделала три глотка. От этого в горле отдало горечью и солоноватым привкусом, скорее всего, жидкость содержала дополнители. Если верить тому, кто наполнил её флягу, обычную воду специально насыщали дополнительными микроэлементами, которых так не хватало гуманоидам при неправильном питании.

После того, как Рей позавтракала водой, девушка осмотрела свое пространство. Оно было скудным, но даже в нем она умудрилась создать упорядоченный беспорядок. Если бы рядом был альфа, Рей бы тревожно посчитала, что это признак гнездования, но она была единственной из представителей демилюдей в этом полушарии, соответственно, никто не мог спровоцировать омегу в ней.

_Одна. Одинока. Никому не нужная. Мусор. Как и твой дом. Как и вся твоя жизнь._

Ощущение, что вблизи никого не было, напугало девушку. Она даже пожелала услышать голоса других жадных на наживу мусорщиков, ведь в тишине просыпались страхи и давние обиды.

Прохладный ветер в послеутренние часы был роскошью, поэтому она закрыла глаза и вдохнула полной грудью. Форсъюзер нашла направление, откуда шел поток воздуха и, повернув голову в его сторону, распахнула глаза.

Система вентиляции снабжала комнату чистым воздухом, но поскольку сейчас её никто не обнимал, она ощутила прохладу — ночью становилось на несколько градусов холоднее — изменение температуры для лучшего сна.

Рей зевнула и перекатилась на сторону Бена. Он еще не ложился спать, так что она могла насладиться его ароматом, оставшимся с утра. Так омега пролежала минут десять, и поскольку повторно провалиться в сон ей не удалось, адепт Силы поднялась и решила отыскать мужчину. Стало непривычно засыпать, не окутанной его теплом. И тоненький голосок в ней негодовал по этому поводу: _Альфа сторожит свою пару, греет её и заботится о ней. Напомни ему о своих обязанностях._

Найти альфу удалось в ангаре позади дома, а поскольку сооружение прилегало к основному зданию, девушке даже не пришлось выходить на улицу.

Рей застала Бена за починкой X-wing: он лежал под животом корабля и просил ВВ-дроида с места астромеханика проверить те или иные конфигурации. Дроид с некоторой частотой коротко сообщал о состоянии систем.

Мужчина был так погружен в работу, что заметил девушку, закутанную в плед, только спустя несколько минут. Даже её запах и присутствие в Силе не отвлекло его от дел. Омеге стоило надуться из-за такой невнимательности, однако Рей сразу благоразумно подумала, что её запах всегда был с ним, а она достаточно близко каждый день, так что в Силе они воспринимались как единое целое.

Кайло вылез из-под корабля, при поднятии чудом не ударившись головой о X-wing. Если он и удивился, то его реакция была мимолетной. Форсъюзер зевнул и случайно запачкал лицо, когда прикрывал рот ладонью.

— Я думал, ты спишь, — мужчина посмотрел на свои руки и поднял тряпку, чтобы стереть масло.

Девушка подошла совсем близко, не отводя взгляда от следа на щеке. Она взяла из рук альфы ткань и потерла ею щеку Бена. Чтобы не вытаскивать руку из пледа, Рей поднялась на цыпочки, а когда след практически исчез, омега вернула тряпку и, вновь встав на цыпочки, провела носом по его горлу и основанию шеи. Чтобы не запачкать омегу, Кайло развел руки в стороны, тем самым облегчив задачу Рей.

— Мне было холодно. И одиноко.

───────────────

Наверное, у Кайло был еще один важный разговор через комлинк, раз он оставил свое медитативное занятие — каллиграфию и ушел в тихое место: ангар. Не сказать, что Рей было слишком любопытно, но высвеченная голограмма фразы моргнула и девушка просто решила проверить, все ли хорошо с соединениями в устройстве, передающем изображение.

Нет, конечно же, она не собиралась любопытствовать и узнавать, чем он занят в прохладный вечер. Нет, её совсем не интересовало, над чем он усердно трудился продолжительное время. Просто омега случайно прочитала на межгалактическом перевод странных рисунков.

Совсем не специально она коснулась края бумаги и прошлась подушечками пальцев по волокнистому материалу, не касаясь чернил. Это было так красиво и она будто понимала, что скрывалось за каждым символом — искусство. Может, ей было непонятно, что означал каждый символ по отдельности, но то, что было написано в переводе ее на удивление заворожило.

Рей еще раз окинула взглядом надпись и перевод. Эта фраза значила согласно голоизображению признание в любви: "Лунный свет с тобой прекрасен".

Девушка вспомнила случаи, когда употребила слово «любовь»: когда пила воду на Джакку без дополнителей, когда ела мясо на Аосей или ощущала комфорт и безопасность в гнезде с Беном. Это так естественно и правильно, что Рей не заметила, как она в свое уравнение любви-вкусов вписала вчерашнего врага — Кайло Рена. Девушка не знала о поэтичной стороне удовольствия и радости и считала, что любовь, это когда она пьет воду, когда чувствует себя живой. Она наивно верила, что это роскошь — есть мясо на голубой планете, и называла это восторгом. Гнездо с Беном стало еще одной переменной, и Рей называла это простой безопасностью. Оказалось, любовь часто скрывала себя под другими именами, другими проявлениями.

Когда Кайло вернулся, слабый запах омеги выдал девушку, но мужчина предпочел не принимать никаких действий, и в тишине окончил работу.

Через некоторое время надпись повесили на одну из стен. И совсем не странно, что Рей часто у неё останавливалась и рассматривала. В этих закорючках можно было отыскать частичку души Бена.

───────────────

Это было так волнительно, делиться опытом. Рей всего-то спросила о правилах игры в сабакк, который так любили Чуи и Хан. И никому из пары не показалось странным, что один комплект игры оказался в их доме. В конце концов, это была популярная игра, за которой выигрывали и проигрывали корабли и целые планеты.

Сначала его речь была запутанной и нескладной. Мужчина путал правила «кореллианского гамбита» и Облачного города, иногда дополняя свой рассказ меняющимися правилами из альтернативного варианта игры.

В целом, правил набралось достаточно, чтобы Рей запуталась спустя пятнадцать минут объяснений. И когда Бен уже был готов сдаться и позвать дроида на помощь, Рей начала задавать вопросы: «а что, если расклад идиота…», «а карта «баланс» дает минус 11 очков или…». В голове омеги всё ранее сказанное начало складываться в одну схему. Она продолжала внимательно слушать дополнительные объяснения, указывала на карты и игральные кости, чтобы пересказать, как они задействованы в игре.

В какой-то момент сложилась цельная цепочка, и они начали первую партию. Бен изо всех сил пытался не думать о некоторых вариантах игры, которые заканчивались соблазнением партнера. Да, есть и эротический сабакк, когда проигрывающий во время партии соглашался в обмен на аннулирование счета исполнить желание партнера. Или же тот вариант игры, где использовали грязные разговоры, чтобы узнать карты противника. Уши альфы постепенно алели, но Рей не подавала виду, что знала мысли своей пары. Кажется, она была так углублена в исследование игры, что совсем не замечала ничего вне карт, даже слегка возбужденного альфу.

Немудрено, что с отвлечением Кайло на пошлые мысли Рей не только выиграла первую партию, но и сложила расклад дурака: 0, 2, 3.

— Есть! — она подняла две сжатые в кулаки ладони вверх, продолжив смотреть на разложенные карты. Переведя взгляд на Кайло, Рей добавила: — И кто это тут у нас хороший учитель?!

Замешательство на лице мужчины выдало, что он не особо следил за ходом игры и не был разочарован проигрышем. Омега посчитала, что Бен смущен тем, что ему пришлось так долго объяснять правила, и он хотел порадовать свою пару победой. Но когда Рей коснулась Силы, чтобы удостовериться в своих предположениях, девушка замерла: пока она изо всех сил пыталась выиграть, альфа подавлял свои желания.

Омега сглотнула и упустила взгляд. _Он знал, что она знала._

— Я выиграла! — невзирая на свое смущение, Рей попыталась сказать это четко и ровно. — Ты мне должен желание, не так ли?

От слова «желание» — форсъюзер дёрнулся, и омега наверняка знала, о чем подумал мужчина. Дразнить своего альфу оказалось удивительно возбуждающим занятием. Но поскольку Бен так долго испытывал её терпение, ожидая, когда девушка сдастся и признает свое влечение, Рей решила тоже проверить выдержку своего мужчины на прочность.

— Помассируй мне плечи, — и несколько раз наклонила шею в разные стороны, чтобы размять затекшие мышцы.

Ухмылка на лице альфы предвещала, что Рей, несомненно, не пожалеет о прикосновениях мужских пальцев. Рей скинула с плеч плед и повернулась к Бену спиной, предоставив доступ к плечам и шее.

Нет, омега не пожалела о своем выборе, когда к её метке прикоснулись губы форсъюзера, она даже искренне и без утайки желала, чтобы это произошло. Нет, она не планировала вздыхать и жмурить глаза, но так случилось само собой. Довольное мурлыканье позади неё сообщило, что омега все делает правильно. Но какие бы фантазии ни поглотили девушку, после того как Бен отстранился, было слышно, как он умостился позади неё, а потом грубые мужские пальцы коснулись её плеч.

— Ты очень зажата, — альфа сейчас был слишком высок, чтобы прошептать это в ухо, но такой глубокий голос был создан для того, чтобы им нашептывать всякие пошлости.

— Тебе нужно больше уделять внимание отдыху после работы с растениями.

Рей кивнула, подавив желание выдать совсем нечленораздельное мычание. Это было так волшебно, он был сильным, и даже боль от скопившихся солей была приятной. Забота. На Джакку она только могла мечтать, что кто-то бы позаботился о ней после трудного дня, но Бен не просто заботился — исполнял свой долг как альфа, ему было это в радость, даже если это было частью его стратегии по соблазнению. Омега была не прочь поддаться этим восхитительным пальцам и разрешить ему делать все, что он пожелает. Тем более, сзади упиралось доказательство того, что ей только нужно попросить о расширенном массаже и она получит даже внутренний массаж низа живота.

— В следующий раз давай сыграем в другой вариант сабакка, — подавляя желание застонать, предложила девушка.

— Конечно, — он наклонил её шею вперед и большим пальцем провел вниз от волос до оставленной когда-то им метки, а после обвел её несколько раз. — Я знаю варианты, которые тебе понравятся.

Этот крифф остановился на массаже, выдавливая из неё вздохи и едва слышные стоны. Когда она достаточно расслабилась, он отнес её в кровать. Кажется, у альфы больше выдержки, чем у неё. Он не прилег сразу же рядом, а направился в уборную, что совсем разочаровало омегу. После массажа её тело было таким расслабленным, но в тоже время возбуждение, вызванное заботой, высвободило то, что раньше Рей подавляла — желание быть под своим самцом, без условностей и переживаний о будущем.

Забота — вот что было для Рей самим сильным афродизиаком.

Омега перекатилась на его сторону. Нет уж, она хотела получить полную версию массажа, а он заслужил услышать правду не только в Силе:

— Можешь сделать мне массаж, — она сжала свои бедра и запустила руку между ними. — Здесь?

Бен все это время стоял около двери. Шумно выдохнув, мужчина прикрыл глаза: ему в голову ударил не только запах готовой омеги, но и ощущение через Силу. Он и не думал отказать своей паре.

───────────────

Это было так медленно, так поступательно. Конечно, вне течки ей нужно было больше времени на подготовку, но во время массажа она достаточно возбудилась, чтобы желать как можно скорее ощутить член альфы в себе. Но вне тумана гормонов, ни она, ни Бен не ощущали физической боли от того, что они разъединены, поэтому _криффов самец медлил._

Кайло делал все то, чего желал, но у него никогда не хватало времени на ласку, после течки кое-кто всегда убегал первым. Касание куда нежнее, чем массаж шеи и плеч, заставило Рей быть такой податливой, она позволяла ему изучать каждую часть себя, выводить буквы алфавита под ключицей или на животе. Он владел ситуацией, но в тоже время Рей не ощущала себя рабом, наоборот, будто это она заставила его доставить ей наслаждение.

Нежность после сцепки имела свои неловкие ощущения — узел и семя внутри. Сейчас же девушка ощущала только тяжелое тело (и это он еще опирался на локти), что разместилось между её ног. Бен использовал влагу с её лона, чтобы увлажнить ствол и, помогая себе, приставил кончик.

Они простонали одновременно. Рей схватила его за бицепс, ощущая, как альфа переместил другую руку ей на голову, чтобы прижать девушку к себе. Мужчина был таким длинным, что его хрип раздался над ней. Но и он отошел на задний план, когда постепенно складки начали раскрываться под напором кончика члена.

Течка была восхитительна в своих контрастах, но происходившее было совсем другим, наслаждением медленностью, ощущением момента в разных его проявлениях — каждого оттенка: как собственного, так и своего партнера через Силу.

Это было так невероятно, когда он оказался полностью в ней. Если раньше отсутствие движения казалась пыткой, то сейчас напоминало воссоединение — момент приветствия и признания глубины их связи. Прошло достаточно времени с течки, чтобы Рей заскучала по этой наполненности внутри себя, она сжалась, чтобы стереть пространство, которое могло бы их разделить. И из-за этого ни он, ни она не смогли сдержать стонов-мыслей: _Мой. Моя._

Рей вдыхала его запах, все еще будучи прижатой к нему, скулила ему в грудь и пыталась передать свои ощущения не только звуками, но и тем, как сильно она вцепилась в него, а из-за постоянного движения мужского тела её ногти вырисовывали неглубокие рисунки из царапин.

Омега хотела передать свои ощущения и через укус, но она так плотно была прижата к своей паре, что ей никак не удавалось оставить след зубов на его груди. _Падоо_. И она мстила ему тем, как сильно сжимала его там, внутри, как не хотела выпускать его, подаваясь вперед, как сцепила ноги вокруг него, чтобы помешать альфе отодвинуться.

Стоны, хрипы, хаттские маты сопровождались медленными толчками. Бен не просто был жесток к ней, он так сильно хотел продлить это ощущение, когда даже упертая омега не может скрыть своего настоящего влечения — желания, которое нельзя списать на течку.

Нет, не узел был целью, на этот раз он хотел дополучить за все те разы, когда девушка отрицала свои желания. Каждый стон, выбитая на толчке просьба или хныканье, что не обрело словесной формы, было его компенсацией за терпение. Бен Соло грелся в любви своей пары, что больше не могла отрицать, что она его. _Полностью. Во всех смыслах. Навсегда._

Они не были тихими, и Рей не стеснялась просить большего, даже когда узел, как крепкое объятие, стал вершиной их единения. Семя заполняло её и в этой раз, без дурмана потребности понести, и к Рей пришло приятное осознание, что он был полностью её, каждое его проявление, каждая частичка его тела принадлежала только ей. Всегда. Ведь метка на его руке никогда не исчезнет, даже если он лишится руки, даже если она умрет, он всегда останется в её власти. Такова сила истинных — Диады.

Наутро Рей подумала, что вне течки забеременеть намного сложнее и, не нужно выпивать дополнительную порцию супрессантов.

───────────────

Эдзо предпочла не поддаваться на провокации рыцарей Рена. Глупо вести разговоры с надменными форсъюзерами, которые считали тебя сексуальной игрушкой — забавной любовницей, которая может в постели использовать Силу.

— Скайуокер совсем загонял Кайло, — продолжил один из рыцарей.

Эдзо с невозмутимым видом взяла столовые приборы, чтобы отрезать кусок мяса. Да, слухи о том, что она подстилка Кайло в гоне, имели свои преимущества — над ней не позволено открыто шутить. Вот только никто не учел того факта, что они с Кайло не трахались с ухода из Академии при сенате.

— Эдзо, ты не знаешь, куда он запропастился? — другой рыцарь, не отводя взгляда от шлема, крутил его в руке, будто вопрос был кинут случайно. Ну как же, так не бывает.

— Нет.

— Ты опоздала на его шаттл, или тебя не приглашали на одиночную миссию в этот раз?

О том, что Кайло проходил свой гон вне базы, рыцари знали. Единственное, они решили не замечать, что эти гоны стали регулярными — раз в полгода. И эти примитивные гуманоиды не знали: её никто никуда не звал несколько лет подряд.

— Такой интерес может вызвать подозрение, — кинула ему Эдзо и проглотила кусочек мяса.

Что-что, а раскрывать очевидные женщине факты она не собиралась. Тем более, раз Кайло не выносил на публику свою личную жизнь, значит, для этого были свои причины. А пока они не касались её, то и реагировать как-то бессмысленно.

— Эдзо, нам же интересно, — протянул захмелевший рыцарь заплетающимся языком, который у него еще и раздвоился. — Ну признайся, — он поставил локти на стол, подавшись вперед. — Неужели узел и впрямь так крут, а от количества спермы альфы в гоне раздувается живот?

О том, что для провоцирования гона нужно поставить метку, не демилюди, конечно же, не знали. А объяснять, что Кайло не кусал её, тоже не хотелось. Их общее прошлое закончилось еще до раскола джедаев. Тогда они были возбужденными подростками, которым запрещали познавать свое тело и удовольствие от соития. Как любо уважающий себя юнлинг, они нарушали эти правила — поддавались Темной стороне, не иначе.

Да, Кайло, применявший Силу во время полового акта, иногда был жестким, однако она не могла припомнить, чтобы семени было больше ожидаемого.

«Не в гоне же мы трахались».

— Прочитай в Голонете, — предложила женщина и как ни в чем не бывало принялась дальше разделять мясо из Аосей.

Забавно, но не так давно Кайло спрашивал, из какой системы она заказывала мясо, возможно, его попытки улучшить свою стряпню имели несколько причину.

— Крифф, Эдзо, тебе так сложно сказать, а?

Да, сложно, ведь как можно говорить о том, чего никогда не было. Не было гона, она бы побоялась быть затраханной до полусмерти, ведь, как-никак, она не относилась к полулюдям и все эти романтические сказки о альфах и омегах были ей чужды. Кайло был неплохим вариантом спустить сексуальное напряжение после тренировок в Академии и отличным союзником после раскола — она осталась под протекцией Скайуокера и смогла обеспечивать себя, не играясь в контрабандиста или подпольного полуситха. Но это не означало, что их связи было суждено длиться вечно. Они уже давно оставили прошлое позади и только банда Ренов никак не хотела смотреть правде в глаза.

— Жрите свое хреново мясо или валите, я пришла сюда есть, а не обсуждать размер члена и количество спермы Рена.

Разговоры не утихли, но вопросов поубавилось.

───────────────

**Изменения канона:**

Энакин не был изуродован Оби-Ваном на Мустафаре. Причина, по которой он принял имя Дарта Вейдера — желание отомстить Сидиусу за смерть жены.

Оби-Ван растил Люка, в то время как Органа — Лею. Так было решено Энакином, чтобы Сидиус не прознал о том, что Люк и Лея выжили.

Садоводство - отсылка на фанфик, который Phenomenologija собирается перевести в декабре. Именно образ Рей-садовода из той работы и наша переписка с Phenomenologija подтолкнули меня к идее, что отдушиной Рей в "По изогональной спирали" могут стать растения.

**Немного о сабакке (из Вукипедии):**

Целью игрока в сабакк было собрать выигрышную комбинацию, равную положительному или отрицательному числу 23, которая называлась чистый сабакк. Эту комбинацию могла побить только крайне редкая и, как многие считали, невозможная комбинация, называвшаяся расклад идиота, состоявшая из трёх карт: 0, 2 и 3.

Существовало несколько вариантов игры в сабакк:

Правила облачного города — вариант сабакка, в котором игроки стремятся подобраться ближе к нулю, а не к 23-ём (или −23-ём) очкам. Играя четырьмя или пятью картами, статистически сложнее достигнуть этого, нежели при стандартной игре в сабакк.

Кореллианский гамбит — стиль игры в сабакк, произошедший с Кореллии.

Альтернативные правила сабакка - правила, несколько отличающиеся от классических. Эти правила сабакка можно разделить на две части: неизменную часть (стандартные правила) и меняющуюся (дополнительные правила).

**О метафоричном «я тебя люблю»**

Источник на русском: http://kurisunakamoto.blogspot.com/2017/06/blog-post.html Источник на японском: https://happymail.co.jp/happylife/characteristic/beautiful-moon/

**Примечания:**

**Бета:[Zoya Chegnova](https://ficbook.net/authors/4351988)**

Коллажи: [1 picture](https://is.gd/52sMn9) [2 picture ](https://is.gd/sQykdJ)[3 picture ](https://is.gd/xS0JkT)[4 picture ](https://is.gd/snXP5r)[5 picture ](https://is.gd/OvtEOr)[6 picture ](https://is.gd/qWtTk9)[7 picture ](https://is.gd/Jh2E16)[8 picture ](https://is.gd/wFMyXC)[9 picture](https://is.gd/j1A2O0)


	7. Проросший из-под пепла

**Примечания:**

Коллажи: [https://is.gd/DuZ7M2](https://ficbook.net/away?url=https://is.gd/DuZ7M2) [https://is.gd/WzyyRp](https://ficbook.net/away?url=https://is.gd/WzyyRp) [https://is.gd/Ug7uQ5](https://ficbook.net/away?url=https://is.gd/Ug7uQ5) [https://is.gd/Hl1qXV](https://ficbook.net/away?url=https://is.gd/Hl1qXV)[https://is.gd/MaYVAK](https://ficbook.net/away?url=https://is.gd/MaYVAK) [https://is.gd/O8Z8Py](https://ficbook.net/away?url=https://is.gd/O8Z8Py) [https://is.gd/RDTDqK](https://ficbook.net/away?url=https://is.gd/RDTDqK)

**Примечания:**

**Бета:[Zoya Chegnova](https://ficbook.net/authors/4351988)**

**Примечания (из Вукипедии):**

Сектор Лотал (англ. Lothal sector) — сектор во Внешнем Кольце. В секторе располагались системы Гарел, Лотал и Атоллон, а также планета Ун. 

Дарт Плэгас (англ. Darth Plagueis) — Тёмный лорд ситхов мужского пола, обучавший будущего повелителя Галактики Дарта Сидиуса. Дарт Сидиус позже рассказал Энакину Скайуокеру о Плэгасе, чтобы склонить молодого джедая на Тёмную сторону Силы. 

Дарт Бэйн (англ. Darth Bane) — лорд ситхов, единственный выживший после уничтожения ситхов Орденом джедаев, приблизительно за одну тысячу лет до Войн клонов. Бэйн понял, что причиной поражения тёмных повелителей стала внутренняя борьба за власть. Чтобы избежать повторения их ошибок, он создал Правило двух, гласящее, что отныне ситхов будет двое — учитель и ученик. 

Мара Джейд-Скайуокер (англ. Mara Jade Skywalker) — женщина-человек, в течение своей жизни была Рукой Императора, контрабандисткой, а позже — мастером-джедаем и членом Высшего совета джедаев. Персонаж из старого канона (легенды).

───────────────

Проросший из-под пепла

───────────────

Впервые это произошло во время экзамена на повышение квалификации. Рей ощутила, как ёкнуло сердце, после этого послышался шорох сзади — он будто появился из ниоткуда — её ночной кошмар с шипящим красным сайбером стоял за спиной. Омега не знала, откуда у неё хватило смелости развернуться, но как только самые ужасные предположения Рей оправдались, она застыла. Их связь длилась несколько десятков секунд, но этого хватило, чтобы у девушки едва не началась паническая атака.

Монстр в шлеме исчез до того, как кто-то его засек. Омега списала все на переутомление и возможности Силы создавать реалистичные иллюзии. Да, Рей все еще пыталась себя обмануть, что шипение и запах форсъюзера ей почудился.

Протянутая к ней рука альфы долго стояла у неё перед глазами, даже когда джедаи оглашали результаты экзамена, она могла вспомнить только то, что его ладонь в черной перчатке была так близко к лицу. Рей ожидаемо, растеряв концентрацию и не сумев сосредоточиться до конца дня, провалила свою квалификацию. Из-за видения о монстре с Илума.

Но самым пугающим было ощущение, что он едва не материализовался из её мыслей. А значит, она нигде не была в безопасности, он всегда был рядом с ней — в ней. В ту неделю Рей старалась не покидать храм джедаев и была готова бежать к старшему ученику за помощью в экзорцизме, если темный форсъюзер вновь объявится. Но напуганная девочка в ней очень надеялась, что произошедшее лишь единичный случай, и святое место храма ослабит воздействие Темной стороны Силы на неё, ведь как иначе форсъюзер ордена Скайуокера смог бы появиться рядом с ней?

Во второй раз это произошло, когда омеге наконец повезло заняться делом, в котором она немного смыслила: разбором старого корыта. И все равно, что старым корытом она обозвала «Сокол Тысячелетия». Прошло достаточно времени для того, чтобы Рей стало скучно изучать книги в храме, и она первая вызвалась помочь техническому отделу Сопротивления.

Седоволосый мужчина легкомысленно поспорил на ящик виски из Кореллии, что она не сумеет за стандартные полтора часа заменить турболазеры. Вуки рядом с ним поспорил на несколько поргов, что и сам капитан не успел бы это проделать за такое короткое время.

Надо сказать, что опыт по разбиранию кораблей на ценные детали, полученный на Джакку, пригодился Рей: она очень осторожно отсоединила пушки и при помощи вуки успела вовремя поставить улучшенную модель турболазеров. По тайному соглашению со вторым пилотом ящик с алкоголем они поделят на двоих.

Мужчина ругался с вуки, посчитав, что помощь форсъюзеру наглое читерство, но когда сердце Рей ёкнуло и она, схватившись за грудь, пошатнулась, то на мгновение удивилась, почему два напарника так резко прекратили ссориться из-за алкоголя. А потом девушка и вовсе пожалела, что не умела стирать память, ведь как она могла объяснить тот факт, что возле неё из воздуха образовался мужчина, на этот раз без шлема и верхней одежды, в одних высоких брюках. Но прежде, чем Рей успела как-то среагировать, активировать меч, например, она услышала такой беспомощный шепот капитана корабля:

— Бен.

Кто такой Бен, Рей узнала спустя час, перед голоизображением генерала Органа. И то, что она узнала, радовало её еще меньше. Как оказалось, надеяться на учителей из ордена ей не стоило, а о ритуале изгнания адепта Темной стороны не приходилось и мечтать, ведь по предположению генерала, её укус мог как-то повлиять на образование связи в Силе. И девушка с Джакку очень надеялась, что это только на короткий промежуток стандартного времени.

Ящик виски они тогда разделили на четвертых, Лея присоединилась через несколько дней и захотела не только узнать все детали, но и поддержать компанию в их способе переварить последние новости. Наверное, если бы Бен-накаченные руки и шикарный торс тогда снова бы появился, они бы и с ним разделили алкоголь.

Сейчас, когда альфа смотрел на неё, опершись на локти, то казался таким удивительным, и Рей не могла вспомнить, какой была жизнь до него. А можно ли назвать то время жизнью? Было так странно вспоминать время, когда она искала способы избавиться от него и пыталась задеть гордость партнера — возвести стену ненависти между ними.

_Наш альфа так добр и нежен. Он просто не может быть последователем ситхов._

Интересно, когда он улетит по делам ордена, будет ли форсбонд снова их соединять? Будет ли неудачное время и стоит ли ей всегда быть готовой предстать перед кем-то важным? Раз или два она едва не натыкалась на его людей — рыцарей, а однажды и вовсе едва не познакомилась с печально известным Люком Скайуокером. Но, то ли от испуга, то ли с помощью Силы, она сумела сохранить свою неизвестность. Пока. Теперь любой, кто обладал хорошим обонянием и умел читать Силу, смог бы распознать: альфа связан с омегой постоянно.

───────────────

Шум океана ошеломил её. Ей не впервой довелось оказаться так близко к беспокойной воде, но резкая смена температуры и оглушающий шум волн обезоружили девушку: природа была прекрасной и пугающей одновременно. Рей оглянулась и заметила Кайло. Тот сидел в нескольких метрах от неё, погруженный не то в свои мысли, не то в медитацию. Альфа был без шлема и в эту облачную погоду он казался болезненно бледным, а одежда сливалась с темными камешками.

Рей подошла, чувствуя, как неприветлив каменистый пляж по отношению к босой омеге. Ветер наверняка не доносил её запах, она, например, не ощущала его. Лишь близкое присутствие в Силе могло подсказать форсъюзеру, что его пара рядом. Так и произошло, он открыл глаза, когда девушка оказалась на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

— Только не говори мне, что ты пытался вызвать меня в это место?

Бен молча осмотрел девушку от макушки до пят — и поднялся, не особо беспокоясь о запачканной и местами влажной от брызг воды одежде. Он отсоединил свой плащ и молча накинул его на плечи девушки. Рей инстинктивно закуталась в запах альфы и с улыбкой приняла заботу мужчины.

— А он оказался не таким уж и ненужным, — коснувшись щекой своего плеча, прошептала омега. — Плащ, — уточнила девушка, когда заметила удивление во взгляде Бена: глаза переливались тёмно-коричневым.

Мужчина решил в следующий раз рассказать о том, что во время ночлегов плащ служил одеялом и оберегал от простуды. А насчет другого Рей была права: он испробовал свое предположение о том, как можно использовать связь для общения. И исчезнувший вместе с девушкой плащ подтвердил, что перемещать объекты на такую дистанцию тоже возможно.

Сила Диады и впрямь невероятна. Люк оказался прав, что не могло не радовать Кайло. Чем больше мощь его связи с Рей, тем меньше о ней нужно распространяться.

Эдзо, которую отправили позвать Рена на совещание, решила постоять еще полминуты, прежде чем окликнуть одинокого альфу. Если они с Кайло опоздают на несколько минут, никто в Силе не растворится, а она не станет частью чего-то личного.

───────────────

Его окликнул Курук, он точно слышал. Но когда обернулся, то увидел, как укутанная в его плащ Рей дрожала в их кровати. Альфа инстинктивно выключил сайбер, чтобы шипение кайбер-кристалла не разбудило его пару, и не глядя заложил его за пояс.

Кайло был в совсем неподходящей одежде, чтобы лечь рядом, поэтому осторожно наклонился, чтобы случайно не запачкать постель кровью.

Сняв перчатку, Бен как можно осторожней провел рукой по волосам омеги. Мужчина не был уверен, что этого хватит, чтобы успокоить её, но даже если она была бы беременна, он не смог бы проводить все свое время с ней. Ей тоже нужно учиться быть на расстоянии, как и ему, впрочем. Ведь это было так утомительно и неприятно — ощущать расстояние между ними.

Его пальцы опустились вниз, к ладошкам Рей, и он накрыл одну из них своей ладонью. У неё были холодные руки — совсем не могла без него. Это грело эго: ощущение того, что он нужен, заставляло душу наполняться радостью. _Альфа приносит пользу своей паре: согревает._

Бен исчез, оставив на полу след от песка. Его утром убрал дроид до пробуждения Рей. Высохшие пятна крови на полу никто не заметил.

───────────────

Люк был в обычном своем настроении. Не сказать, чтобы Кайло ожидал любопытства со стороны дяди, но собрание форсъюзеров ничем не отличалось от всех предыдущих: монотонные отчеты, перекрывание связи и небольшие споры между адептами. Скайуокер, как обычно, недовольно хмыкал, поглаживая бороду, на любое замечание его сторонников.

— Согласно данным, Первый орден подыскивает в Неизведанных территориях планету для создания сверхоружия.

Гранд-мастер Люк вздохнул. Конечно, ему, взорвавшему две «Звезды Смерти», данное предположение казалось глупым. Но последователей Палпатина не стоило недооценивать, среди приближенных ситха было достаточно влиятельных людей в тени.

— Брендол Хакс продолжил вербовать форсъюзеров. На этот раз его людей заметили в секторе Лотала.

Скайуокер, обдумывая сложившуюся ситуацию, прикрыл глаза на несколько секунд. Первые годы после падения Империи были самыми тяжелыми. Появилось много идейных последователей Дарта Сидиуса. Некоторые успели нанести непоправимый ущерб нескольким системам, а от воспоминания о Сноуке и вовсе становилось тошно. Не без него, этого полуситха, Адепты Темной Силы начали эксперименты по возвращению Сидиуса и других великих ситхов к жизни: они даже на Плэгаса и Бэйна замахнулись. На фоне этих воспоминаний потуги Хакса — предводителя Первого ордена казались жалкими, особенно после новости о создании сверхоружия.

— На Илуме снова произошли стычки адептов с контрабандистами.

Да, отец сообщил, что в нейтральных территориях промышляли торговцы. Люку было интересно, причастен ли к этому Хан, или это другие смельчаки решили поставить на поток продажу кайбер-кристаллов. А поскольку Лея не упоминала, что Хан пересекался с Энакином, Скайуокер предположил, что на этот раз Соло не замешан в авантюре. 

Некоторые форсъюзеры спорили о Первом ордене и Новой Республике, другие были довольны заполненностью храмов в системах Среднего кольца и подумывали о расширении. Но Люк остался безразличен к основой массе информации, оттого большинство голоизображений его джедаев после отчета учителю исчезало. Другие после окончания споров тоже удалялись.

К концу стандартного дня из высокопоставленных остались только он и Бен. Тот не принимал особого участия в разговоре, чем только убедил Люка, что альфа будет бесполезен в ордене еще полгода, как минимум. Его мысли и желания были слишком заняты омегой, что неудивительно для его возраста и потребностей. Он сам таким был, также как и его отец до него. _Альфа должен быть рядом со своей парой, пока не исполнит свой главный долг — обезопасит гнездо и всех членов его семьи._

Но вызвал он его лично не просто из прихоти.

— Ты помнишь условия, на которых Лея сообщала координаты местонахождения омеги?

Племянник кивнул, его взгляд всё еще был опущен, хотя наедине с предводителем серых джедаев это было необязательно.

— Для всех я отправлю тебя на еще одну длительную секретную миссию, но ты должен быть уверен, что сможешь защитить свою семью, Бен. Будь это прихвостни Первого Ордена или её дружки из Нового Ордена. Не забывай, что к Скайуокерам всегда было повышенное внимание.

Услышав свое прошлое имя из уст дяди, Кайло вздрогнул. Гранд-мастер никогда не называл его Кайло. Считал попытки племянника скрыть свою родословную жалкими. Ну да, великому Скайуокеру была по плечу слава его отца и матери, но ему, внуку Вейдера и сыну сенатора, это было куда сложнее. Он всего-то хотел доказать, что приближен к Люку не из-за крови или принадлежности к альфам, а из-за таланта к Силе и упорного труда еще со времен академии при Сенате.

— Лея будет ждать тебя по этим координатами.

Люк положил пластинку, которую Бен позже вставит в свой Х-wing. Альфа взглянул на тонкий предмет и наклонился, чтобы взять её.

— Да, мастер.

Мужчина мог многое еще сказать: о цвете глаз, безопасности и ответственности. Но его тяжелого молчания хватит с лихвой, чтобы дать понять Бену, что тот сейчас в затруднительном положении. Лея, может, и держит ситуацию под контролем, но если в голонет проскользнет информация, то от желающих узнать стоило ждать больших проблем. Под личинами папарацци и политиканов может скрываться достаточно врагов, имеющих зуб на Скайоукеров.

— Пусть с тобой пребудет Сила, — напоследок кинул Люк.

— Всегда.

Даже ворчливый и глубоко раненный жизнью альфа обладал человечностью. Бен сухо прошептал те же слова, прежде чем покинуть комнату. Их общение всегда было так немногословно, но Кайло напомнил себе, что Люк оставался не только его мастером, но и близким родственником, а это что-то да значило в роду Скайуокеров.

───────────────

Он ощутил её в Силе.

_Я помню твое первое проявление в Силе, которое сообщило нам с Ханом о тебе еще до того, как ты начал толкаться в утробе._

Она была одна. Ожидаемо. Отец с ним плохо ладил, хоть и пытался делать вид, что поддерживает сына, но времени у контрабандиста на единственного отпрыска катастрофически не хватало: ни в детстве, ни сейчас. Бен перестал обижаться, когда вырос, но не забыл. Он будет другим отцом, это Кайло вдалбливал себе каждый раз перед гоном с Рей.

Место встречи было достаточно непримечательным, но при самом худшем раскладе можно было бы списать все на случайность. Явин-4 был священным местом как для форсъюзеров, так и для новореспубликанцов. До раскола, до начала вражды между Орденом и Сенатом, который решил приравнять джедаев к своим элитным войнам, до того, как омега дяди погибла в бою со Сноуком и Скайуокер начал задавать неудобные вопросы сенаторам, до того, как брат и сестра оказались по разные стороны Новой Республики.

— Бен.

Это было ласково и так неожиданно. Она сама нашла его, вышла навстречу, и в этих полуосвещенных коридорах бывшего храма джедаев они казались лишними — теми, кто не принадлежит этому месту: живыми.

_Бен, Сила — это компас, но только ты выбираешь место, куда придешь._

— Мама.

Он было слишком уязвим. Прошло много лет с тех пор, как они виделись вживую. Генерал была все такой же собранной и непоколебимой, только седина и морщины на лице и руках выдавали её возраст. В то же время в глазах все так же пылала воля к жизни, которую он помнил с детства.

Она обняла его, хотя едва доставала ему до плеч. Прижала к себе и он невольно склонился, чтобы ощутить родительскую ласку — заботу. Кайло был сейчас не взрослым альфой, а ребенком, которого защищали.

— Я скучала, Бен.

Он мог не понимать, даже ненавидеть своих родных, но Сила, эта криффова Сила убеждала, что все произнесенное соткано из искренности.

— Как же ты вырос.

Мужчина отстранился первым, когда начал ощущать, что ему неудобно стоять склонившимся длительное время. Умиротворённое выражение лица матери резко изменилось, она пыталась найти какие-то ответы на осунувшемся лице сына и ему резко стало очень стыдно: за что, он еще не понимал.

— То, как ты меня встречаешь, подсказывает мне, что нам нужно многое обсудить.

Наверное, так оно и было, но Бен, ощущавший себя таким неловким рядом с этой миниатюрной женщиной, был полностью растерян. Пока он летел в голове крутилось много мыслей, воспоминаний о детских обидах, всплывали подростковые конфликты и темы, о которых в их семье принято было молчать. Но пока все, что делал форсъюзер — неуверенно, исподлобья, как перепуганный тука, смотрел на мать. Он как будто снова вернулся во времена, когда был ребенком и Силой разбивал альдераанские предметы искусства.

_Я просто подожду, когда твои дети будут доставлять тебе столько же хлопот, сколько и ты сейчас. Я буду наслаждаться твоей беспомощностью, ведь ты будешь слишком сильно любить этих шкодников, чтобы ругать их за сломанные вещи, которые не стоят и их волоса. Но, Бен, это была семейная реликвия дома Органа! То, что перешло бы тебе и твоим детям в наследство._

— У меня много вопросов, но ты не можешь надолго задержаться, да?

Альфа кивнул, соглашаясь. Ему особенно резко захотелось сейчас же оказаться рядом с Рей, ведь неловкость ситуации только усугубляла боль от их расставания. Вот бы она сейчас оказалась рядом с ним или он преодолел разделяющее их расстояние и покинул эту систему.

— Как поживает Рей?

Женщина сложила руки на коленях, выступ у стены послужил ей стулом. Бену показалось, что мать устала, но она не хотела акцентировать на этом внимание. Возможно, Лея так же как и он волновалась и эмоциально была истощена.

— Хорошо.

Он шаркнул ногой и опустил взгляд. Ну не мог он матери рассказать, что только недавно Рей подпустила его к себе. Если о растениях и сабакке он еще мог рассказать, то о том, как они находили общий язык в спальне, Бен не собирался трепаться. Хотя мужчина очень надеялся, что покрасневшие уши скрыл полумрак места. После небольшой паузы, во время которой Лея внимательно рассматривала сына, женщина выдохнула и задала более животрепещущий вопрос:

— Как ты?

Кайло поднял взгляд на мать. Он не ожидал, что генерал переведет стрелки на него.

— Ты ведь тоже сбит с толку, — не понимая его реакции, объяснила женщина. Она немного сжала ткань брюк: — Мы не поднимали темы уз, когда ты был ребенком…

Бен посмотрел в сторону, и Лея резко замолчала. Да, это была больная тема для семьи Скайуокеров. Его дедушка умудрился запечатлеться с человеком без выраженной омежьей сущности, что говорило о том, что либо в её роде был кто-то из демилюдей, либо Сила могла соединять и совсем разные виды. В родословной Хана были демилюди, если верить его ДНК-тесту, но Бен никогда не слышал о родственниках со стороны отца. Да и контрабандист Соло тоже не был представителем чистокровных демилюдей, а вот…

— А ввиду истории Люка и Мары…

Бен выдохнул достаточно громко, чтобы его реакция стала очевидной. Союз двух форсъюзеров был как благословением, так и проклятием. Его мощь хотели изучить, Сила Диады делала их обладателей самоуверенными, и дядя за это поплатился.

— Бен, — Лея встала и подошла к сыну, обхватив рукой сжатую в кулак ладонь альфы. — Это нормально.

Что именно она посчитала нормальным, было сложно понять из контекста. Да и в голове альфы крутилось слишком много мыслей.

— Это нормально быть потерянным и бояться утратить счастье. Это нормально не быть уверенным в связи и желать её изучить. Я не знаю никого, кто был связан и не имел сложных отношений. Поверь, у тебя и Рей все происходит более-менее гладко. Вот мы с твоим отцом…

Бен будто пробудился и сжал ладонь матери, испуганно посмотрев ей в глаза. Как она могла читать его страхи, о которых он боялся даже задумываться, которые отрицал и не собирался даже выражать словами.

— Было бы наоборот странно, если бы не было сомнений и препятствий. Ваше запечатление менее удачное, чем у большинства форсъюзеров, но я уверена, что ты справишься. Вы оба справитесь.

Она гладила другой рукой его по предплечью — успокаивала.

— Ты стал таким взрослым. Мальчик, разбивающий старинные вещи из-за игры в пилота Сопротивления.

Вот это был удар ниже пояса, но давнее воспоминание вызвало у генерала смешок.

— Я все еще жду, когда твои дети будут крушить дом и рвать твои каллиграфические надписи.

И Бен улыбнулся матери. Она помнила. Его мама все еще желала быть частью его жизни и пыталась помочь ему. Это было так волшебно и сложно одновременно. Он был рад, что прилетел, хоть и во время пути хотел отдалить момент встречи.

Спустя час разговора, когда они сидели, держась за руки, прозвучал писк. Лея вытащила комлинк и перевела взгляд на сына:

— Хан больше не может на себя отвлекать внимание. К сожалению, нам нужно заканчивать.

«Он сделал эту встречу возможной», — одна-единственная мысль заставила сердце Бена растаять: _отец не был занят делами, он был тем, кто сделал эту встречу возможной._

Кайло не знал, как его реакция выглядела со стороны, но лицо Леи разгладилось и она улыбнулась. Коснувшись его лица пальцами правой руки, Органа-Соло погладила щеку сына.

— Этой короткой встречи мне все еще недостаточно. Но я так эгоистична, у Хана не было и пяти стандартных минут.

Душа Бена заныла так сильно, будто он расставался с Рей после гона. Это оказалось не просто биологией, а душевной потребностью быть рядом с теми, кто тебе небезразличен: с матерью, иногда не таким уж и плохим отцом, с молодой женщиной, которая изменила цвет его глаз.

_Бен, пусть Сила всегда ведет тебя домой. Но дом ты должен выбрать сам._

───────────────

Рей спала беспокойным сном. Поэтому, согласившись с самим собой, что принять звуковой душ на корабле было хорошей идеей, Бен скинул верхнюю одежду и окружил тело омеги своим запахом. Не было приветливых объятий, только выдох облегчения. Лишь позже, сквозь сон, мужчина ощутил, как Рей приобняла его за шею. А он будто испуганный ребенок уткнулся в неё и вдыхал запах полевых цветов. Расставание не раз отдавало желанием внизу живота, но сейчас его волновал не секс. Удовольствие от объятий, теплоты и безопасности было куда важнее, чем страсть. Связь отдавала чем-то сакральным, и после разговора с матерью для Бена было важно отыскать эту божественную искру в их с омегой отношениях.

Той ночью после долгой разлуки её сердцебиения и звуков дыхания было достаточно, чтобы ощутить блаженство от единства в Силе. Их конечности были переплетены в реальном мире, в то время как их связь была накрепко запечатлена в метафизическом плане.

Бен уснул, не желая в этот момент ничего иного, как просто находиться здесь. Альфа не был уверен, но ему было так комфортно, так радостно, что она приняла его. Страх, что последняя неделя перед отлетом оказалась видением, медленно рассеивался. Все хорошо, и так будет всегда.

Мужчина предчувствовал, что Рей обязательно понравится подарок, оставленный возле дома. Бен очень надеялся, что правильно расслышал название растения от матери: она упомянула вскользь, и альфа не хотел переспрашивать, ведь Лея столько интересного рассказывала о Рей и о том, как омега принимала свои узы. Форсъюзер узнавал свою пару с другой стороны: видел её глазами своей матери. И женщина случайно упомянула о цветке из Альдераана и о том, что Рей, еще будучи адептом Светлой стороны, хотела изучать садоводство и вырастить много разных растений.

Он попытался скрыть свои мысли, незачем портить сюрприз своей паре.

Тем временем привезенный цветок в горшке светился ночью рядом с проросшим растением, укрывая того своим стеблем от северо-восточного ветра.

Датчики по периметру защищали их от интереса местной фауны.


	8. Первый (-ая, -ые)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава приоткрывает прошлое, напоминая нам, что уютность, к которой пришли герои – это результат многих сложных решений.  
> Коллажи: https://is.gd/xdBNpR https://is.gd/2FRZVE https://is.gd/FrgoGm https://is.gd/RWvL14 https://is.gd/HKprsW https://is.gd/NIBLLa

Коллажи: [1](https://is.gd/xdBNpR) [2](https://is.gd/2FRZVE) [3](https://is.gd/FrgoGm) [4](https://is.gd/RWvL14) [5](https://is.gd/HKprsW) [6](https://is.gd/NIBLLa)

───────────────

Первый (-ая, -ые)

───────────────

**Первый гон**

───────────────

У Леи не осталось сомнений, однако она снова переспросила девушку, и та вновь кивнула. _Да_ — не передумала, _да_ — это окончательное решение, _да_ — сын Леи будет мучиться в гоне без пары. Женщина ушла, слабо улыбнувшись омеге, которая продолжала смотреть себе под ноги. Рей так сосредоточенно игралась камешком: катала его вперёд-назад, будто это занятие полностью её поглотило. Будто, ведь нелепое занятие заполняло неловкие паузы между омегами.

───────────────

Кайло не был удивлен, но все равно злился: на Люка за то, что отсылал прочь, на мать, не убедившую омегу, на Рей за то, что позволила страхам и стереотипам решить все за нее.

Скайуокер потребовал, чтобы племянник убрался с планеты через три часа. Половина времени уже прошла.

Мужчина постоянно сжимал-разжимал пальцы, будто пытался раздавить невидимый предмет в руках — это наверняка были последние стандартные сутки перед тем, как ему будет все равно, кого трахать. Так заявил дядя, и подсознание Кайло уже несколько раз подкидывало идеи о борделе с тви’леки: там можно найти другую омегу, менее стыдливую и более сговорчивую.

По пути к ангару альфа пересекся с рыцарями. Эдзо тихо спросила его, все ли хорошо. Кайло на мгновение замер, и ураган мыслей пронесся в голове: _не смей, она не наша омега… хорошая дырка для узла… покажи своей омеге, что в тебе достаточно силы для оплодотворения._

Бен отстраненно кивнул и предупредил остальных, что некоторое время его не будет. Сколько, не уточнил. И прежде, чем его предгоночное состояние могло бы вызвать шквал вопросов, адепт Силы удалился: направился к своему кораблю.

Итак, у него хватило рассудка покинуть планету одному.

Люк был прав, и альфе было противно признавать это. Он едва не предложил Эдзо полететь с ним, да это было импульсивным желанием, которое исчезло через несколько минут, но уязвленная гордость — _твоя пара не хочет спать с тобой, ты так ничтожен_ — предлагала легкие пути. Годы медитаций прошли не зря, раз он оставил желание потрахать старую подругу при себе.

Бен понял, что для него настал сложный период времени, когда рука дернулась к штанам. Пока он еще мог терпеть.

───────────────

_Терпение._

Он тяжело дышал, опершись затылком о стену. Это было так никчемно - сидеть в доме, который он приобрёл для омеги. _Рей. Пары._ Но альфа ничего не мог с собой поделать. Здание было еще пустым, девушка смогла бы все обставить по своему желанию, но теперь он сидит на полу один и пытается убедить себя не дрочить на воспоминания о ней на Илуме или обрывки связи через Силу. А ведь она была так реальна, он ощущал её аромат. Кайло наверняка подмял бы её под себя, заметив сейчас где-то рядом.

Мысли о сексе, округлённом животе омеги и потомстве сорвали оковы, и он со стоном разочарования и отвращения к себе приспустил штаны. Фантазии не покидали его этой ночью: о девушке, извивающейся в его руках, а том, как его член погружался в нее, как семя заперто в ней, как она бы просила его о детях, а он бы с радостью исполнил просьбу, как Рей бы с полными грудью и немаленьким животом брала узел за щеку, как раздвигала ноги и хотела заделать еще одного ребенка: снова и снова. А Бен каждый раз, каждый общий их гон и течку исполняет желание омеги. Его омеги. Только его. _Моя._

───────────────

Он был зол. Так, что сайбером кромсал стены. Она появилась на пять минут, если не меньше, отодвинулась в дальний угол, а как только аромат омеги начал его завлекать — Бен начал неосознанно мурлыкать — девушка попыталась убежать, но Кайло оказался быстрее — придавил к полу, навалившись сверху. Так и должно было быть с самого начала. Позавчера. Сейчас. Всегда. Омега с благодарностью принимала его заботу, а он растворялся в ней: делать её счастливой — вот его миссия, вот его цель в жизни.

Рей отбивалась, и это только ухудшало дело, ему так хотелось показать, что она теряла без него, доказать, что их единение может принести им обоим столько удовольствия, но все было тщетно. Она прокричала, что её сейчас стошнит от того, как мужчина трется об неё. Он, крифф, пытался себя заставить только тереться, а не разорвать одежду и всадить неподготовленной омеге сразу раздувшийся узел. Но Рей не оценила его стараний. Пообещала содрать кожу в тех местах, где он к ней прикасался и выжечь след от укуса, если он осмелится запечатлеть её. А ведь в этом уже нет смысла — она сама связала их прочной связью через Силу, и именно из-за этой связи у него начался гон. Она первопричина всему и теперь отрекается от этого.

Кайло удержался. Удержался от гнева и гордости: он поставит метку, он заберёт её душу и она не сможет отрицать, что желает его, но на своих условиях. Мужчина не даст ей повода кричать, что он насильно заклеймил её: Рей попросит. Она обязательно попросит. Но прежде, чем Бен донес эту мысль до неё — девушка растаяла и все стало только хуже. Необузданный гнев пробрался в каждую клетку его тела. И он, не мысля себя от горя и чувства потери, призвал к себе сайбер.

За стандартных полтора часа здание — его подарок омеге — был уничтожен.

« _Нежеланный подарок_ », — напомнил себе Бен.

Рей несколько раз сообщала, что ей ничего не надо от ублюдка вроде него, и это убивало Кайло. Как же так случилось, что какая-то девчушка смогла заполучить над ним такую власть. Как? Отсутствие возможности контролировать этот процесс делало Бена беспомощным и уязвимым. И это ужасно бесило и огорчало. _Омега не приняла тебя._

───────────────

Рей едва не стошнило от мысли, что кто-то имел над ней власть, кто-то мог принудить её к чему-то. Форсъюзеру показалось, что альфе больно, он скулил, натирая ствол, и она не знала, что делать, когда увидела его таким. Бен был таким невозмутимым раньше, а сейчас походил на побитого порга. Она присела возле него, прошлась рукой по лицу, вытирая пот, и тот поддался на ласку, прижавшись к ней, будто хотел, как лот-кот, потереться о её ладонь.

Ей стало жаль его. И тогда она опустила взгляд на стоящий член: он не останавливался и стал быстрее мастурбировать. Рядом стоявшая полупустая баночка смазки подсказывала, что делал он это не в первый раз, и данное открытие заставило её устыдиться. Темный форсъюзер был таким беззащитным, словно наркоман под спайсом.

Она провела ладонью вниз, по шее, плечу, потом к груди и рокот, раздавшийся в тот момент, испугал омегу, и она подпрыгнула. Мужчина испуганно посмотрел на неё — просыпаясь от дымки наваждения, она будто пыталась убежать в самый нужный момент, и, как только девушка двинулась, то оказалась прижата к полу.

Так было нечестно. Почему у Кайло было так много власти и силы, не говоря уже о том, что её попытка Силой призвать меч окончилась поражением: он перехватил рукоять и взял контроль в свои руки. _Криффов альфа._

Нечто в ней, очень глубоко, было радо его силе, то, что он сильнее и сможет её защитить, когда наступит время. Но, с другой стороны, сейчас эта мощь играла против неё. Он мог просто-напросто воспользоваться ситуацией.

Она исчезла до того, как что-то произошло. И искра боли тогда пронзила их обоих. Рей это знала.

───────────────

**Первая течка**

───────────────

— … но её будет сопровождать дроид.

Это не уняло его гнева и разочарования. После всех попыток наладить связь, после того, как появились первые проблески доверия, омега отказалась делить с ним течку. Гребаную её первую течку. И от этого сводило челюсть и хотелось кромсать всех сайбером. Она же… спустя несколько дней начнет вешаться на любого, кто сможет облегчить её муки. Не только на альфу. Даже дроид мог показаться Рей подходящим партнером.

— Бен!

Люк был мрачен. Да, ему не совсем нравилось быть посредником, но все эти братско-сестринские узы и всевозможная секретность стали частью его обязанностей как магистра ордена и дяди одного запечатленного альфы. С нервозностью в голосе он вновь попытался объяснить молодому форсъюзеру условия прохождения течки омеги, но Кайло его прервал:

— Я не могу этого допустить, — зло прошипел альфа, которого не волновало, что Скайуокер ничего не решал: только доносил информацию. — Я не позволю никому к ней прикоснуться.

Он не видел своих глаз, но знал, что они были близки к цвету, которым обладали дядя и дедушка.

— Она будет одна, под присмотром дроида, — повторил Люк с паузами, явно раздраженный, ну не маленькому же ребенку он все это объяснял. Хотя в последнем Люк уже начал сомневаться.

Кайло не слышал. Он лишь знал, что от него отреклись. Альфа протянул к ней руку, а она взяла и плюнула: достала сайбер и покромсала его доброту на мелкие кусочки.

— Тебе лучше побыть одному, — игнорируя то, как нервно вел себя племянник, посоветовал Люк. — Этот период будет сложен и для тебя.

Бен обернулся к дяде, и, если бы не мощь Силовой защиты Скайуокера, он бы и сам не заметил, как принялся бы Силой душить наставника — ему было так сложно контролировать свою ярость: _омега вновь отказала, не желает проходить течку с тобой, ты недостоин и тебя не хотят._

Он ушел сам, а через несколько минут дроид, въехавший в лифт, наткнулся на осколки шлема и световых труб. Кайло вышел этажом выше.

───────────────

Становилось только хуже, она пыталась убедить дроида, что ей жизненно необходимо покинуть помещение и найти кого-то, кто смог бы о ней позаботиться — врача. Отрицательный ответ дроида прервала Силовая волна, но она не могла её контролировать. Теперь Рей стала немного лучше понимать альфу, который прижимался к стене в гоне. Стена не помогала, но позволяла удерживать связь с реальностью. Вот и она сидела в углу и покачивалась, поскольку её успокаивали такие движения.

Теперь Рей оценила то, что Бен прошел гон без партнерши. Она сама вряд ли бы это выдержала. Не будь этот дроид тупым хламом металла, и поддавайся он внушению, она бы уже направилась в людное место.

— Рей, — шепот казался частью иллюзии.

Но когда к её влажному лбу прикоснулась кожа перчаток, Рей подняла глаза и заметила присевшего возле неё мужчину. _Её мужчину._

Она не накинулась, нет. Иллюзии быстро развеиваются, если попытаться к ним прикоснуться. Кайло бы не стал просто сидеть, а подмял бы её под себя, воспользовавшись моментом. Альфа же этого так долго ждал. Разве нет?

— Почему ты не здесь? — она хныкала, потерев бедра друг об друга.

От мужчины не ускользнула эта деталь и он на мгновение перевел взгляд вниз.

— Почему ты не помогаешь мне?

Отраженная в его глазах боль была очевидным ответом, но он озвучил его:

— Ты решила, что справишься сама. Отказалась от моей помощи.

Рей захныкала и откинулась назад, ударившись затылком о стену. Это было невыносимо. И криффово несправедливо. Почему она так зависима от него, того, с кем вживую встречалась всего раз. До Илума она совсем не просила у Силы партнера и не думала о плотских увлечениях. А теперь бы выдала даже координаты своего места, если бы знала. Но он же сможет выудить эту информацию у дроида, альфа все сделает, чтобы быть рядом со своей омегой.

— Я передумала. Прилети. Прошу. Сейчас.

Он сглотнул. Сглотнул и подался вперед, но вовремя остановился — всего в двух сантиметрах от губ девушки. Это было так сложно: ждать. Но мужчина закрыл глаза и мотнул головой.

_Нет. Нет. Нет._

Он не мог передумать, не сейчас, не эта криффова иллюзия.

— Я не знаю, где ты.

— Узнай, ты мне нужен. Немедленно. Здесь. — у неё заканчивался лимит на строение предложений, она переходила на отдельные слова, и между паузами звучали вздохи.

Рей ударила его в грудь, и Кайло не рассеялся. Он не исчез, как монстр, через Силовую связь, форсъюзер не испарился как ночное видение, а прижал её ладошки одной огромной ладонью к себе.

Девушка вырвалась — Бен держал несильно — и посмотрела на него. Омега не знала, как выглядела, но ощущала одновременно гнев, возбуждение и страх. Страх, что останется одна, если он уйдет.

Надоедливого дроида девушка не считала обладателем хоть какого-то подобия интеллекта, иначе он бы исполнил её просьбу.

— Прошу.

Она снова сжала бедра и приподняла их. Бен опустил взгляд и неотрывно смотрел, как девушка пыталась унять зуд. _Ну же, по тебе видно, как ты желаешь этого._

Он снял перчатку с левой руки и коснулся намокшей одежды. Она вздрогнула, но не отшатнулась. Медленно, чтобы удостовериться, что омега не против, форсъюзер провел пальцами вниз и остановился на штанах. А потом указательный палец проник под ткань.

Рей охнула и наклонилась вперед, вдыхая запах альфы. _Её помеченного альфы._ Тот напрягся, но не остановился, и большой палец тоже исчез под тканью. Это было невероятно жарко. И контраст с кожей и само осознание того, где он сейчас хозяйничал, заставляло Рей захныкать. От желания, от мольбы и стремление получить больше. Этого было катастрофически мало. И…

— Ах.

Она схватила его за руку, когда он прикоснулся к тому самому месту — источнику зуда. Альфа какими-то странными круговыми движениями делал одновременно и лучше, и хуже. Лучше, потому что хотелось большего, хуже, потому что она стонала и была готова отдать ему все, лишь бы получить наслаждение. На одно мгновение она была не прочь даже забеременеть, лишь бы он утолил желания её плоти.

— Сильнее, — она требовала, но это походило на мольбу… Настоящую мольбу омеги, о которой необходимо заботиться. — Бен.

Она оперлась об него и начала сначала не в такт его движениям подмахивать. Как же это было все непонятно. Почему он доставляет ей наслаждение, но сам сидит рядом и только тяжело дышит. Почему он не воспользовался отведенным временем, чтобы наполнить её семенем и укусить. Она бы даже сама начала просить об этом, лишь бы он дал ей кончить. Но нет, адепт Силы просто делал все, что мог, чтобы доставить ей удовольствие — высшее проявление заботы в таком периоде. Конечно, все эти мысли появились у Рей позже, когда она снова начала слышать голос разума, но ощущение безопасности окружало её, когда он был рядом.

— Кайло, — он прошептал ей, когда она была на грани. — Зови меня Кайло.

Но Рей ничего не слышала в это мгновение и сжала мышцами его палец, что творил неподобающие вещи внутри неё, пока другой тер заветное место. Внизу было слишком влажно и одного пальца было недостаточно, поэтому он сжал согнутый указательный палец, и на это девушка зашипела. Нет, она хотела по-другому, но Бен лишь шептал, какая она молодец, что все хорошо и они справятся.

Нет, она не справится без него, не сейчас. И вошедший дроид, решивший удостовериться, все ли хорошо, был откинут Силовой волной, когда Рей посчитала посторонний звук опасностью.

Бен прикрыл её тело своим и нашептывал что-то невероятно заботливое, она не понимала ничего, а в голове пульсировало от пережитого оргазма и это все, что имело значение: почему он не в ней так, как должно быть, так чтобы заделать потомство, так, чтобы они вдвоем утонули в наслаждении.

Это чем-то напоминало их сражение на Илуме, Бен держал её, а она, не зная, что происходит, пыталась сделать все по-своему. В какой-то момент Сила их рассоединила и она не удержалась, запустив себе руку под одежду. Её тонкие пальцы не заменят Бена, но она больше не могла сдерживаться. Фантазии об альфе, его члене и крепких словечках не раз доводили её до отчаяния: она могла заполучить его, но отказывалась.

_Сама виновата, как он еще тебя терпит, почему не позволит другому себя укусить? А если он решит оплодотворить другую самку, пока ты тут мучаешься?_ Дроид отъехал, чтобы завтра повторить запрограммированный алгоритм.

───────────────

**Первые совместные дни**

───────────────

Итак, они смотрели друг другу в глаза.

Это было удачным стечением обстоятельств, что другие форсъюзеры уже ушли с тренировочной площадки и форсбонд сработал, когда Рей находилась в одиночестве. Волнение альфы ощущалось так же ярко, как и раньше, только на этот раз девушка предпочла отвести взгляд от мужчины, ведь и её переполняли эмоции, которые Бен мог считать в Силе.

Он подошел ближе, став всего в трех шагах от неё, оградив её попутно от доносящего с севера ветра. И теперь потоки воздуха способствовали усилению его запаха.

— Ты боишься, — молчанка оказалась ей не под силу — сдалась первой.

— Да, — незамедлительно последовал ответ, он был без шлема, ничего не искажало его голоса.

И такой честный ответ напугал адепта Светлой стороны. Она была готова к сарказму или шуткам в стиле тёмного форсъюзера, но сейчас он был таким податливым и честным. Девушка не могла не заметить, насколько альфа был взволнован. Да, взволнован и напуган.

— Я честно не могу понять, — она сделала первый шаг к нему, посмотрев по сторонам, а вдруг кто-то все еще был рядом. — Ты мог провести гон с любой другой девушкой, но прошел его в одиночестве, — на последнем слове она посмотрела ему в глаза и уже знала ответ на свой вопрос.

— Другие — не ты, — его же глаза постоянно двигались, будто он рассматривал каждую деталь на её лице.

— Ты меня не знаешь, — это была защита, он не мог говорить такие слова, он не смел усыплять её внимание красивыми речами, такими, которые западали в душу, даже если она не хотела этого признавать.

— Нет, знаю.

И крифф побрал этого самоуверенного альфу. Он излучал уверенность, и она не только раздражала, но и подкупала.

— Как самонадеянно, — девушка едва подавила желание нервно хмыкнуть.

— Ты укусила меня и метка не исчезла спустя полгода, — это не то, что определяло его знания о ней, только биология. — Этого факта достаточно, чтобы быть уверенным, что я нуждаюсь только в тебе.

Рей сложила руки на груди и с недоверием в голосе уточнила:

— Ты хочешь убедить меня, что молодой альфа держит целибат, пока его омега далеко?

Она поняла свою ошибку сразу, как закончила предложение. Не стоило называть себя «его омега», это вызвало соответственную реакцию и то, как расширились зрачки мужчины, выдало адепта Темной стороны. Бен качнулся на месте, но не сделал ни шага вперед.

— Это значит, что я занят делами ордена серых джедаев, иначе давно нашел бы тебя и отбил у Нового ордена.

Это не должно было спровоцировать румянец, но так и произошло. Вот только их рассоединили до того, как они начали обговаривать предстоящую встречу. Да, она согласилась: согласилась пройти предстоящий гон вместе с ним. На её условиях, но все же согласилась. И это было их первое столкновение через Силу после того, как Лея донесла эту информацию своему брату и сыну.

───────────────

Рей нервно ходила по арендованному домику, проверяла, все ли на месте, попутно терзая себя мыслями, хватит ли принятой дозы супрессантов, чтобы последствия встречи с меченым альфой не стали губительными. Рей знала, что прежде, чем Кайло придет к ней, он высадится в отдаленном месте, и лишь потом получит координаты этого домика. Она знала, что если мужчина решит не придерживаться всех условий, ей всего лишь нужно нажать на кнопку, которая направит на планету подкрепление, а альфа станет тем, кто просто напал на девушку, пока та исполняла миссию для Нового Ордена джедаев.

Рей проверила запасы еды, надеясь, что альфе в гоне этого должно хватить, однако омеге без опыта было сложно рассчитать оптимальное количество. Сайбер выпал из её рук, как только она услышала звук открывающихся дверей. Рей замерла, будто, если она не будет двигаться, то останется невидимой.

Этого не произошло. Мужчина вошел на кухню и замер. О чем они будут говорить, а будут ли? Успеет ли она перекусить прежде, чем Кайло накинется на неё, а успеет ли хотя бы поднять сайбер?

Он приоткрыл рот. Рей от скопившегося напряжения громко выдохнула: альфа собирался что-то сказать, а потом, спустя пятнадцать секунд, Кайло укусил себя за внутреннюю часть щеки, чтобы не нарушить молчания.

Если бы напряжение между ними издавало звуки, то можно было бы отвлечься на них, но нет, они стояли в полной тишине. Ничего, даже звуков по ту сторону здания не было слышно. Мысли о том, какая она идиотка, вертелись в голове.

Ей не стоило поддаваться слабости. Какая разница, как было тяжело в течку, она проживет её сама снова. Не нужно было проверять, как поведет себя Бен в гоне вместе с ней, когда омега будет в нормальном психическом состоянии. Нужно сообщить, что все отменяется, и быстро покинуть планету. Пусть найдет себе другую пару на гон, она переживет.

Но прежде, чем она озвучила новое решение, Бен произнес:

— Пойдем, сразимся на мечах.

Этот крифф опередил её всего на несколько секунд. Сбил с неё настрой отказаться. И она, будто ведомая Силой, кивнула, и, не отводя взгляда от него, медленно подняла сайбер. Почему-то ей казалось, что он мог воспользоваться ситуацией и напасть на неё, но этого не произошло.

Кайло развернулся и подошел к дверям, пропуская её первой. Рей проследила за ним взглядом и остановила свой взгляд на том, как мужчина сжал ручку двери. Что с ним сейчас происходило? Он скрыл себя в Силе и она не могла прочитать его мысли, Бен так сдерживал желание немедленно приступить к спариванию, или не знал, как и она, впрочем, что делать с человеком, которого встречаешь второй раз в жизни, хотя, возможно, через несколько часов ты будешь связан с ним узлом.

Вот только надо признать: сражение на сайберах оказалось отличным решением. То, с чего они начали, то, что они друг о друге знали и кем были — это не требовало лишних разъяснений.

И это было так же волнительно и опасно, как и связь, которая заставила их творить неподобающие вещи — встречаться, наплевав на вражду между орденами.

В конечном итоге рукоятка её меча оказалась под подошвой ботинка Бена. Рей тяжело дышала, а альфа предложил ей свою руку. Девушка, ведомая гордостью, должна была бы отказаться, однако спарринг её сильно измотал, и она просто физически не могла позволить себе эту роскошь.

Кайло сжал её ладонь и поднял. Конечно, омега не рассчитала силу, с которой мужчина её поднял, и они оказались слишком близко друг к другу — она едва не впечаталась в его водолазку. Или это все было частью изначального плана адепта Темной стороны?

Как только Рей посмотрела ему в глаза, чтобы найти ответ, Бен приблизил свое лицо к ней. Его запах изменился, это не только из-за пота. Гон уже начался и сейчас она ощущала себя в лапах монстра, у которого достаточно силы, чтобы получить все, чего бы он захотел.

Он не поцеловал её, хотя их губы едва не соприкасались.

— Иди в дом и поешь, — он едва заметно мотнул головой, возможно, чтобы удержать себя от чего-то. — Тебе понадобится много энергии.

И он отступил, предоставляя Рей свободное пространство.

───────────────

Это какая-то альфа-фишка — смотреть, как омега ест? Он сидел за одним с ней столом и единственное, что делал — смотрел на девушку, иногда балуя себя обычной водой. Никогда в жизни она не ощущала трепет от того, что находилась под пристальным надзором.

Рей едва не подавилась, так пристально он следил за ней. Да, он не обратил должного внимания на её протесты, что фруктов будет достаточно, и начал готовить. Не просто отдал команды дроиду делать обед, а сам взял в руки утварь и продукты.

«Где он научился готовить?»

Попутные мысли испарились, когда до неё начал доноситься приятный аромат. Омега отложила огрызок фрукта и внимательно проследила, подобно лот-коту, за своей добычей, пока Бен готовил мясо. На некоторое время они поменялись ролями: не он выжидал, а она, не мужчина изучал, а девушка, не альфа ждал момента приступить к главному, а омега осматривала будущего партнера.

Кайло несколько раз предлагал добавки, и Рей дважды согласилась, так как не знала, что он решит делать после этого. Девушка трусливо хотела оттянуть тот миг, когда между ними не останется других дел, кроме того, ради которого они сюда прилетели.

«Это эксперимент», — напомнила себе Рей, своего рода проверка, смогут ли они существовать в этом шатком мире ради собственного здравия.

Рей водила столовым прибором по пустой тарелке, соскребая соус — она не хотела поднимать глаза — боялась. Ведь ощущала кожей — он смотрит на нее, уже не отвлекаясь на воду.

— Посмотри на меня.

Это была мольба. Он не требовал подчиниться, только просил, и омега, не задумавшись, подняла глаза. Его дальнейшие действия было легко предугадать и без прочтения потоков Силы.

───────────────

Лея говорила с Рей о гоне, перед тем как омега отправилась в арендованный домик. Говорила много, и просила быть внимательной и очень осторожной. Предупреждала, что мужчины так же тяжело проходят гон, как женщины течку. Генерал была уверена, что Бен не навредит своей паре, но просила быть осторожной и получше прятать супрессанты.

Она припрятала их по всему дому. Например, под кроватью. Омега не знала, сможет ли далеко уйти от мужчины, поэтому хотела быть уверена, что успеет принять дополнительную дозу таблеток.

И это было ошибкой. Когда она повернулась к, казалось, спящему альфе, он смотрел на неё немного посветлевшими глазами. Рокот, который недавно успокаивал, стих. И в этой тишине Рей ощущала нечто устрашающее: она сделала что-то очень неправильное и ей так хотелось бежать от надвигающейся опасности. Прежде, чем тело дало команду бежать, мужчина двинулся первым и после короткого обмена ударами повалил её на кровать, придавив своим телом.

— Я дал тебе время привыкнуть, — он был зол, очень. — Терпел. А ты…

Он положил руку на горло и легко его сдавил.

— Сколько ты выпила их за последние сутки?

Рей возможно бы расплакалась, однако альфа заставил её замереть от ужаса. Тьма сгущалась над ним в комнате, где до того обитал полумрак. Было страшно.

Он, освободив хватку на горле, потряс её за плечи и повторил вопрос:

— Сколько?!

Рей захрипела и покачала головой. Ей было страшно, и она сейчас просто не могла вспомнить количество таблеток.

Было глупо приходить сюда, было глупо надеяться, что Кайло не такой плохой, раз предложил отдохнуть после трапезы. Она не должна была обнадеживать себя, что мужчина силен духом, раз не накинулся на неё после обеда, а лишь прижал к себе в полудреме, гипнотизируя рокотом.

Все это было уловкой, а вот он настоящим.

— Пя-ять, шее-сть? — она едва выдавила из себя эти слова, хотя Бен её больше не тряс — просто нависал. Почему одно его колено было между её бедер?

— Не помн-ю.

— Падоо, ты идиотка? — он быстро изменил положение и приподнял девушку. — Ты же отравишься ими.

— Чт-что ты делаешь? — она схватилась за него, пока он её куда-то нес.

— Надо избавиться от них, пока они не угробили твою щитовидку.

Рей не сразу поняла, что альфа имел в виду, но когда он сунул ей два пальца в рот в ванной, это совсем не походило на эротические игры, которые она видела в голопорно. Да, она готовилась к встрече, да она хотела знать, что её ожидает.

Девушка пыталась отбиваться, но мужчина оказался сильней. В это мгновение Рей просто забыла о том, что Сила могла ей помочь: она опять стала обычной мусорщицей с Джакку.

— Не мешай, я пытаюсь помочь тебе не угробить себя.

Он победил, когда она побежала к туалету. Да, таблетками её вырвало, как и частью еды, но и ему она успела навредить — пальцы его были тоже покусаны. И сунь он в рот ей что-то еще, она бы без промедления попыталась откусить и это. Пока омега держалась за туалет, Бен намазывал пострадавшие пальцы бакта-гелем.

— Не так я планировал провести первую ночь с тобой.

Рей бы засмеялась, если бы не новый приступ рвоты, кажется, она немного переела, раз кроме таблеток её вырвало еще и непереваренным мясом.

Когда позывы перестали её тревожить, Рей ощутила сонливость и хотела было уже откинуться на прохладный предмет и уснуть, но Бен всунул ей стакан с водой и заставил медленными глотками его опустошить. А потом омега помнила только мягкую постель и тепло, окутавшие её со всех сторон, а еще рокот довольного альфы. Довольного, потому что омега никуда не исчезла и была рядом, хоть ещё и не готовая к узлу.

Иногда читать состояние человека через Силу было так кстати.

Да, может он не так уж и плох? В конце концов, она ощущала его возбуждение, но он не предпринял попыток использовать тело, пока она отходила от всего произошедшего в ванной. Возможно, ему таки можно доверять в такие моменты. Иногда. Совсем чуть-чуть.

───────────────

На следующее утро Рей проснулась в пустой кровати. Однако колебания в Силе сразу же привлекли её внимание и омега протянула тонкую нить, которая соединила её с альфой. Как только девушка настроилась, её захлестнула волна возбуждения, источником которого был мужчина в другой комнате. «Он-он…» — от переизбытка ощущений, передавшихся через Силу, Рей качнулась и, инстинктивно желая найти поддержку, схватилась за косяк.

Девушке показалось, что она едва не подглядывает за ним, так явно ощущались его похоть и желание оказаться внутри своей пары, наполнить её семенем и одарить потомством. Адепт Светлой стороны Силы боялась таких откровенных ощущений, но в то же время была заинтересована в них — её желали так сильно, потому она продолжила свой путь по направлению к альфе.

_Ванная._

Рей посмотрела на ручку двери и едва не рискнула её открыть. А после на омегу накатила еще одна волна возбуждения Бена — мужчина ощутил: она рядом и слышит его, пока он пытается сбавить обороты и не изнасиловать свою неподготовленную спящую пару.

Стон оглушил Рей, и девушка развернулась к двери спиной, опершись об неё. Нет. Если она войдет, то наверняка спровоцирует мужчину. Ей и так было тяжело ощущать, как Кайло мастурбировал на её образ по ту сторону двери, как мысли о запахе и таком опасном ротике, о наверняка более приветливом лоне, заставляли его яростно работать рукой.

Форсъюзер слышала, как он бил рукой об стену и матерился. Она не знала, как это переводится, но почему-то была уверена, что принцам так не пристало разговаривать. Может, позже стоило поискать эти выражения в голонете? Но и эти мысли отошли на задний план, поскольку нечто странное ощутилось в Силе, то, чего не было раньше.

Нечто подобное она чувствовала, когда неумелыми ласками доводила свое тело в минуты покоя. И это все транслировалось через Силу, а хриплые стоны по ту сторону доказывали, что омега поняла все правильно.

Звуки воды и шорохи одежды отвлекли — дали передышку. Рей было жарко и дыхание стало ощутимо тяжелее. Да, подглядывать через их узы в Силе было не такой уж и хорошей идеей. Теперь она сама терла бедра друг о друга и осознавала, что рано или поздно он выйдет из этой комнаты, но уже менее готовый терпеть, чем вчера.

Когда дверь открылась, она развернулась к нему. И ей не дали возможности объясниться. Что же, лучше уж он научит её целоваться, чем она будет объяснять, почему подслушивала, как он дрочил и стонал её имя. _Её. Только её. Всегда._


	9. (Обложки)

**Содержание части:**

**1. _Обложки к главам (с цитатами)_**

**2. _Общие обложки (с цитатами)_**

**1\. Обложки к главам**

### Ракушка моллюска

Она лежала на широкой мужской груди, чувствуя наполненность внизу. Альфа водил ладонью по её спине, словно считал позвонки _раз-два-три_ — один перескочил — _пять-шесть_ , а после вел пальцами назад. Может, он ничего и не считал, а просто водил рукой, задевая метку, но ей все равно нравилось. Рей подняла голову, пытаясь не шевелить телом, чтобы не потревожить припухшую плоть. Положив подбородок на грудь Кайло, омега посмотрела ему в глаза, тот тоже перевел взгляд на свою пару — ожидал.

— Почему ты перешел на Темную сторону? 

Они ели молча. Сколько бы раз они так ни встречались вживую, все равно происходящее казалось до нелепости неловким. Они — враги. Но Лея и Люк согласились на такое временное перемирие, чтобы двое запечатлённых — альфа и омега — не сходили с ума в одиночестве во время течки или гона.

Лея надеялась вернуть сына, а Люк… Со слов его сестры, Скайуокер не мог поступить иначе. Что за этим крылось, Рей не спрашивала. Пока. Да и Бен вряд ли ответит, но все же.

— Это гораздо лучше пайков.

_Похвалить альфу, услышать, как он заботится о тебе._

_— Я знал, что тебе понравится._

__

Бен был искусным во владении световым мечом. Она смотрела, как молодой мужчина делал ката Ваапада и пыталась повторить его. Когда-то наставленный на неё красный меч мог напугать до икоты или безумного желания съесть за раз дневной рацион, но сейчас девушка знала: альфа не причинит вреда своей паре.

— Тебе нужно больше практики, — сделал вывод форсъюзер, наблюдая, как его омега повторяет движения на заднем дворе домика.

— И так сойдет, — фыркнула она ему, ведь знала, что затем пойдет приглашение изучать эту форму уже на Темной стороне.

— Не сойдет, — несколько гневно ответил адепт Темной стороны, сжимая свой меч. — Если тебя кто-то ранит в бою, поздно будет жалеть.

### Филлотаксис

От вспоминания о порге и кулинарных способностях второго пилота «Сокола» у Рей потекли слюнки. Она пока безрезультатно пыталась избавиться от мысли о голоде. В кухне было достаточно пищи, а остатки от некоторой еды и вовсе были по всему дому. Девушка не раз поддавалась искушению пойти перекусить, пока альфа дремал, но стоило ей отойти на несколько метров от кровати, как партнёр её настигал. Он считал, что омеге нельзя отходить от него дальше, чем позволял узел.

_Наш альфа так желает нас._

Подобные заявления мужчины должны были оскорбить ту Рей, что неплохо справлялась со своей жизнью самостоятельно и не воспринимала напыщенного превосходства альф. Но… _Мы его сделали таким. Он так уязвим перед нашим влиянием._

__

Выдохнув, она приблизила свое лицо и принялась водить языком, смачивая ствол. На воздухе все ощущалось иначе, легкий ветерок делал влажную кожу более чувствительный, и он никак не мог дождаться, когда она начнет вбирать член за щеку.

— Крифф, — он качнул бедрами, стоило его паре медленно начать водить приоткрытыми губами по пенису.

Как же она оттягивает такой желанный для него момент... Да, он знает, что у девушки затекает шея и ей неудобно дышать, но он же не просит принять его узел и сидеть в сцепке… Хотя такие мысли у него конечно же возникают.

— Прошу…

— Ты будешь такой прекрасной с нашим потомством внутри…

Будто соглашаясь с этим, её тело вобрало еще немного спермы. Гон отличался от течки тем, что в первом случае вырабатывалось больше семени, тогда как в течке выделения омеги помогали без вреда пройти множество сцепок. Когда течка и гон совпадали, даже супрессанты не единожды давали сбой. Но данный аспект биологии был необходимостью для их вида, ведь успешный процесс зачатия редко когда возможен вне периодов высокой сексуальной активности. А не будь у альфы и омеги острой потребности в потомстве во время гона или течки, их популяция резко бы сократилась, а за несколько сотен поколений и вовсе могла исчезнуть.

— Пошли со мной.

Сейчас ведь речь шла о кухне и походе за едой? И Рей нисколько не сомневалась, что плотный перекус стоит того, чтобы ответить на это предложение с двойным дном согласием. С последствиями омега разберется перед вылетом, когда и он, и она не будут под властью инстинктов.

«У меня хорошее предчувствие насчет этого».

И поскольку Сила была едина в этом месте, эту мысль они тоже разделили на двоих.

### Нарастающая волна

Впервые Рей оказалась в другом месте, когда услышала голос лот-кота. Она хотела найти животное и, если бы тот оказался приветлив, накормить его. Но когда она развернулась на мурлыканье, то оказалась в совсем не знакомой ей комнате.

Адепт Светлой стороны очень надеялась, что это было видение, и через несколько секунд она снова увидит лот-кота, но вместо этого послышалось:

— Рей?

Девушка обернулась на голос, и встретивший её холодный ветер заставил скукожиться омегу, в то время как смелый лот-кот подошел и потерся об её ногу.

Он не помещался на койке: ноги свисали, и мужчина не мог даже прижать колени к животу, ведь иначе Рей попросту упадет на пол. Одеяло не накрывало его спину, но ему было достаточно того, что он оказался в теплом плену из её запаха в такой близости к своей паре.

Рей прижалась к Кайло, а её кулачки давили на его грудь. Пока мужской подбородок покоился на её макушке, ладонь альфы осторожно сжала девичье бедро. Он ощутил, как омега принюхивалась, вдыхая его аромат.

Бен водил пальцами по её телу, успокаивал. Что же, они не ругались, что для них было большим прогрессом. Адепт Темной стороны ощутил, как его паре одиноко, и некая часть в нем настойчиво хотела помочь ей избавиться от этого всепоглощающего темного чувства. Бен в этот раз не сказал ни одной язвительной фразы, лишь прошептал в её волосы:

— Я найду способ. Мы обязательно будем вместе.

Инстинктивно омега перевернулась в воде, а вынырнув, оказалась лицом к своей альфе. В звуках стекающих капель девушка слышала сокровенные признания. _Не отказывайся_. Кап. _Будь всегда._ Кап. _Со мной._

Перекинув влажные волосы назад и протерев глаза, она увидела довольного и возбуждённого альфу. Тот, немного опустившись под воду, схватил свою пару за бедра и прежде, чем девушка успела возразить, Бен прижал омегу к своему животу.

Центр тяжести сместился вниз, и она ударилась об его грудь. _Он так мужественен. Вынослив вне гона._ Как только круги ряби успокоились, альфа раскрыл бедра Рей и пристроился ко входу.

— Почему ты обманула меня?

Рей открыла глаза, осознав, что уснула на страже. Девушку отправили на отдаленную от главных военных действий планету, но было крайне глупо надеяться, что здесь было безопасно.

— Я не врала! — адепт Светлой стороны возмущенно сжала самодельный посох, на который опиралась для равновесия.

Бен оценил, как сильно девушка сжала оружие-опору, и перевел взгляд снова на лицо своей пары.

— Ты согласилась…

— Пойти поесть. На кухню. — Рей не ждала, пока мужчина закончит бессмысленную фразу, и поднялась с валуна, на котором сидела до того.

Особенно восхитительно было наблюдать за бликами на воде и замечать, как с наступлением темноты морские животные начинали светиться под гладью воды.

Они походили на маленькие огоньки, кружащиеся в каком-то хаотичном порядке, но интуитивно Рей чувствовала: направления не были случайными. И чем дольше она следила за ними, тем сильнее убеждалась в своей правоте.

Форсъюзеры молчали. До сих пор лучшие их разговоры происходили в тишине. Ведь когда дело доходило до слов, они часто безжалостно разрушали спорами единство душ.

— Это восхитительно, — и все же она рискнула начать разговор.

Наблюдая за мерцанием, Рей не заметила, как все это время Бен любовался не пейзажем, а ею. В свете ночной звезды, что наполняла нежным светом землю, мужчине удалось увидеть каждую эмоцию своей пары. Он согласился, что открывшийся вид прекрасен, хоть речь шла и не о природе.

**2\. Общие обложки**

Он открыл входную дверь и глубоко вдохнул: попытался учуять запах своей пары. Сила направляла его, но и физический след был довольно сильным — она близко.

«Я беру все, что хочу», — и он надеялся, что Сила донесла до Рей весть, что альфа вышел на охоту.

_Больше никогда не отказывай мне._

_В следующий раз ты примешь мою руку._

_Как же с тобой сложно. Просто прими наконец-то мою гребаную руку._

_Пожалуйста._

_Это невыносимо знать, что твоя пара так далеко, подвергается опасности…_

_Просто кивни, скажи одно единственное слово, и мы никогда не будем больше одиноки._

Она увидела мужчину издалека: он вышел из зарослей немного выше его. Хотя метель только начиналась, хлопья снега выделяли черную фигуру среди белоснежного покрова. Кайло не торопился её догнать, но Сила сделала ощущение его близкого присутствия таким осязаемым, а ведь она находилась на корабле, что вот-вот взлетит.

Рей вновь погрузилась в их узы, совсем позабыв, что встреча произошла значительно раньше запланированной на Набу. Девушка практически была уверена, что за долгим провожающим взглядом последует предложение, оно так легко соскальзывало с его губ раз за разом…

Получив несколько раз по спине, Бен резко выпрямился и на несколько секунд затих, а после снова начал хихикать, но на этот раз попытался скрыть звуки, приложив к губам ладонь. Не сработало, она все еще слышала.

— Эй, перестань! Что с тобой случилось?

Она встала на колени и подползла так, чтобы видеть его лицо. Рей честно попыталась выглядеть сердито и очень грозно посмотреть на альфу. Тот едва не подавился от смеха, но, несколько раз стукнув себя по груди, успокоился.

Легкая улыбка все еще окрашивала его лицо и Бен, не скрывая своей веселости, ответил:

— Ты. Со мной случилась ты.

А темному форсъюзеру пристало быть таким смешным и милым?

— Я бы хотела когда-нибудь увидеть это вживую.

Нет, она ни на что не намекала. Просто высказывала свою мысль во сне. Если что, Рей всегда могла сослаться, что сон был всего лишь сном.

— Обязательно.

Бен пошевелил пальцами ног, во сне не ощущалось, как земля под плащом охладела в ночное время. _Всего лишь сон. Пока._ А после адепт Темной стороны немного качнулся вперед к омеге, напугав девушку. Вновь решил действовать.

— Твой запах изменился.

— Скоро же течка, — она разгладила несколько складок на нерешительности его взгляда. Будто они ни о чем серьезном не разговаривали, и он не сверлил взглядом её макушку. — Запах постепенно становится насыщенней.

Бен как-то странно выдохнул, будто не совсем соглашаясь с её ответом:

— Нет. Это как будто один из элементов композиции, который составляет твой запах, вышел на первый план.

Мужчина опустил голову и в какой-то нерешительности провел несколько раз пальцами по своим волосам.

— Это как в доме утром пахнет уютной тишиной, а днем помещение обволакивает запах выпечки или же ночью в спальню из окна доносится аромат полевых цветов.

И все же, не было ничего зазорного в своем сне прилечь на плащ Кайло и обсудить созвездия неизвестной ей системы. Было очень даже удивительно следить, как свет не таких далеких звезд окрашивал закат в мягкий сиреневый цвет с легким налетом бледно-жёлтого. Постепенно горизонт наполнялся оттенками синего, и все вокруг погружалось в ночь.

Особенно восхитительно было наблюдать за бликами на воде и замечать, как с наступлением темноты морские животные начинали светиться под гладью воды.

Они походили на маленькие огоньки, кружащиеся в каком-то хаотичном порядке, но интуитивно Рей чувствовала: направления не были случайными. И чем дольше она следила за ними, тем сильнее убеждалась в своей правоте.

Форсъюзеры молчали. До сих пор лучшие их разговоры происходили в тишине. Ведь когда дело доходило до слов, они часто безжалостно разрушали спорами единство душ.

Альфа услышал, как Рей что-то прошептала во сне, и обернулся на её голос. Она отдыхала, но все равно сон был её неспокоен, и он протянул руку к паре, чтобы погладить по голове — успокоить.

Несколько картинок, появившихся при касании к волосам омеги, вызвали у него слезы на глазах. В сущности, сейчас он был так же восприимчив, как и Рей. Посмотрев еще раз на свою ладонь, Бен сжал пальцы, пообещав себе после пробуждения Рей попробовать приблизить то будущее, которое ему явилось.

Бен улыбнулся, заметив как Рей уснула. Она доверила ему сторожить свой сон, приняла истину, что Кайло Рен — её враг — сможет защитить её. Уставший мужчина перевел взгляд на пол у двери, где остались лежать мечи. Форсъюзер успеет призвать их, если будет надобность, а пока все и так хорошо. Практически.

— Ты сейчас пахнешь мне сочным мясом с острым соусом и овощами на гриле, — растерянно призналась девушка, будто не могла поверить, что у неё такая странная ассоциация с запахом альфы.

Она ждала его удивления и недовольства, но он лишь улыбнулся и немного наклонил голову набок, чтобы поймать её опущенный от стыда взгляд. Кайло выглядел заинтересованным.

— Ты же любишь мясо, — Рей кивнула. — Значит, это хороший знак для меня.


End file.
